Territorio enemigo
by Neko1909
Summary: Misma temática de Pacific Rim, pero con otros protagonistas. La historia está dividida en dos partes: en la primera son personajes originales y en la segunda parte ya salen los de la película. Habrá un poco de Raleigh/Mako y Aleksis/Sasha.
1. (Primera parte) Capítulo 1

_Hola a todos ^^ Tenía muchísimo sin escribir un fanfic (Sin contar Oneshots que no he publicado). _

_Creo que estoy un poco empolvada en esto, a ver qué tal me sale. La historia es basada en la película _**_Pacific Rim_**_; la cual realmente me dejó traumada. La historia está dividida en dos partes: La primera parte, donde quizá no aparecerá ningún conocido de la película (puros personajes originales), y la segunda parte, donde sí aparecen todos. Básicamente, trata de lo mismo que la película, refiriéndome a las peleas Jaeger vs Kaiju, pero cambié muchos acontecimientos._

_Espero que no los aburra durante la primera parte xD Y menos con este capítulo, es pura introducción, a partir del segundo capítulo ya habrá más "acción", quiero pensar. xD_

_De ante mano, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de darse una vuelta por aquí :3_

**Disclaimer**: Temática y varios de los personajes pertenecen al universo de Pacific Rim. Podría contener spoilers de la película.

**Warning:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, medicamentos, mal lenguaje, tragedy.

**Rating:** T.

_En mi perfil pueden encontrar una imagen de los protagonistas. Estaré subiendo imágenes de los personajes originales en cada capítulo. _**Importante que la vean**,_ para que sepan cómo son xD Además de que contiene algunos datos de ellos :3_

_Por último, pero no menos importante, quisiera agradecer a mis amigos que me ayudaron con los nombres de los personajes, recordándome que debía ir a comer o ir a dormir, algunos ayudándome con el diseño de personajes, y dándome ánimos para poder hacer otra historia y poder publicarla xD Hacía años que sólo escribía sin mostrar los fanfics a nadie más D: Gracias a Salvador(Quien más me ayudó con los nombres y el título de la historia), Daniel, Benjamín(Que a su manera lenta me ayudaba 8D ¿No es así?), Sensei Luffy y José Luis(Al que sólo quería mencionar por mencionarlo xD Ok no, me ayudó a escoger el título también). Gracias chicos :D Espero que sigan presionándome para seguir escribiendo y poder terminar la historia sin ausentarme xD_

**Glosario:** Mecha; para quienes no sepan, es un vehículo de gran tamaño controlado por uno o más pilotos, que posee partes móviles tales como brazos o piernas. La diferencia entre un mecha y un robot consiste en que el mecha es controlado por un piloto, mientras que un robot se mueve por cuenta propia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sábado 10 de Agosto del 2013, 10:02am

En todos los noticieros de México se hablaba de un suceso de los Estados Unidos, precisamente de San Francisco; se comentaba de un monstruo gigante que atacaba dicha ciudad, presentando videos transmitidos en algunos noticieros estadounidenses. Eran imágenes terribles de presenciar para cualquier persona, una _cosa_ enorme y pesada, como esas que sólo se pueden ver en las películas; destrozaba el puente, las personas eran como hormigas para él, no representaban nada, aquello sólo venía a destruir, a matar. Se dirigió a la ciudad, destruyendo edificios, casas, aplastando automóviles y quien sabe a cuantas personas se haya llevado a su paso. La armada y la fuerza aérea no tardaron en llegar, abrieron fuego en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pero no parecía causarle ni cosquillas. Personas huyendo despavoridamente, sin tener un lugar seguro en el cual resguardarse, el miedo, el horror, el infierno. El sonido de las aeronaves, de las explosiones, el ruido de los tanques, las casas cayéndose a pedazos, las alarmas de los automóviles, los gritos de terror de las personas cercanas, las pisadas y el grito de la criatura, el llanto de algunas personas, los disparos… era un caos. Cualquier objeto que estuviera cerca de aquel monstruo era destruido, los aviones explotaban, los tanques eran pisoteados y los edificios caían. Dios, no, debe ser una pesadilla… Nadie sabía qué era aquello, pero si sabían a qué venía y qué debían hacer, aun así, no era suficiente; nadie esperaba combatir con una especie de Godzilla en la vida real, incluso Godzilla se veía pequeño a comparación de _aquello_.

No fue sino hasta 6 días después que esa criatura cayó, después de 3 misiles nucleares. Todos teníamos miedo de que volviera a suceder lo mismo, quizá ahora en otro país, quizá más fuerte y grande… El sentimiento de impotencia, no poder hacer nada, no tener a donde correr ni esconderse, sólo quedaba creer en algo que nadie había visto, tener esa esperanza de que alguien o algo podría ayudarnos, destruir a esos engendros y volver a tener una vida normal.

Luego de casi 6 meses, aquel acontecimiento estuvo por convertirse un recuerdo triste para quienes sus seres queridos cayeron ante el poder de destrucción del monstruo y una pesadilla para los demás. Vivíamos con el recuerdo, retomando el ritmo del día a día, hasta que otra criatura apareció. Aquellas emociones que habían quedado en el pasado y permanecían en el fondo salieron a flote, recordándonos que no había sido sólo una pesadilla, que esto era el nuevo mundo, que debíamos vivir con ello cuanto pudiéramos.

Para junio del 2014 el tercer ataque se hizo presente, esta vez en Cabo San Lucas, México. Cuando creías que sentías terror e impotencia por ver lo que sucedía en la televisión, no es sino hasta que sucede en tu país, cerca de ti, cuando realmente te das cuenta de que no podrás vivir con el miedo por mucho más tiempo, de que no hay algo que puedas hacer, no tenemos la fuerza, no tenemos los medios para combatir a esas criaturas… somos vulnerables. Uno de los problemas principales era que no sabíamos cuándo ni dónde sería el siguiente ataque, no había manera de prepararnos, y poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer con más frecuencia. Por suerte, con cada nuevo ataque tardaban menos en derrotar al monstruo, pero aun así, el número de muertos era para espantarse. Para septiembre se rumoraba que los presidentes de todos los países planeaban hacer algo al respecto, unir sus fuerzas y combatir a estas amenazas. Fue en noviembre cuando se confirmó dicha sospecha: Se hablaba de un proyecto con el nombre de "Jaeger", consistía en crear robots de igual tamaño para combatirlos. Era un plan de fantasía siendo traído a la realidad. Pero ya no podías dudar de algo como eso viendo a aquellas _cosas_ gigantes destruyendo ciudades enteras. Aunque el proyecto era buena sugerencia y todos hacían lo que podían en el menor tiempo posible, las bestias no dejaban de aparecer, cada vez más seguido. El fin del mundo, decían muchos. El horror era tanto que muchas personas llegaron a suicidarse, pensando que nada detendría a las criaturas. Yo lo pensé muchas veces, sería una manera sencilla de escapar de ellos, pero… esa decisión afectaría a las personas allegadas a mí, y no podía hacerles eso después del amor y la ayuda que me han brindado para poder tener la vida que llevo.

Vivía en un orfanato hasta los 3 años, cuando una amable señora me adoptó. Ella no tenía esposo, vivía sola en una casa grande y bonita. Siempre me consentía, nunca llegué a preguntarle por qué no tuvo hijos, quizá era un tema del cual ella no quisiera hablar. Al tiempo me encariñé mucho con ella, llegué a quererla y a apreciar todo lo que hizo por mí. Pero después se enfermó, comenzó con un dolor en las piernas, no podía caminar largas distancias, se cansaba con facilidad, hasta que llegó a un punto en que debía estar en silla de ruedas, ya no podía caminar, no podía moverse libremente. Yo debía cuidar de ella, no podía abandonarla.

–¿En qué piensas? – Una voz suave y curiosa me habló a un costado. Era Héctor, mi mejor amigo de hace ya algunos años, él era mi confidente, cualquier problema, cualquier alegría, cualquier inquietud, él era el primero en enterarse, siempre me estaba apoyando y se preocupaba por mí. –Si sigues con la idea de sucumbir al suicidio no dudaré en aclararte la mente con un golpe– Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y seguíamos caminando rumbo a mi casa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. –Sí, pensaba en ello… ¡pero no para llevarlo a cabo! Ya habíamos quedado que eso sería cosa del pasado y no cruzaría por mi mente como una posible opción– Ambos quitamos la sonrisa y sólo mirábamos hacia enfrente. –Me preocupa mi madre, ¿sabes? Sigue igual, o peor, y si un "Kaiju" viniera no podríamos escapar… Me siento impotente.

Él rodeó mi cuello con su brazo izquierdo. –No creo que debas pensar en cosas como esas– Su voz sonaba tranquilizadora, pero tenían un atisbo de preocupación, porque él sabía que era una situación posible. –Debemos tener esperanzas en el proyecto Jaeger, es prometedor, ¿no lo crees? Ver a un robot enorme pateándole el trasero a un Kaiju y destrozándolo, ¡pagaría por ver eso!

Su comentario me hizo reír, su fanatismo por los "mechas" era adorable, parecía un niño pequeño hablando sobre alguna caricatura que había visto en la tele. –Pero… aun no han mostrado más señales, sólo dijeron que llevarían ese proyecto a cabo… ¿Cuánto más tardará? ¿Cuántas ciudades más deberán ser destrozadas?

Me interrumpió diciendo: –¡Shhh! Deja esa negatividad para después. En serio le veo futuro al proyecto, dale una oportunidad. No es como si metieras todo el material en una máquina gigante y ya se construyera un robot, además, necesitan ser probados antes de lanzarlos a la batalla. Pero vamos, repite después de mi "Los Jaegers le patearán el trasero a los Kaijus"

La situación ya era bastante mala como para tomarla tan en serio, quizá lo mejor sería creer en ese proyecto, poner las esperanzas en algo real, algo que se estaba realizando y que quizá en poco tiempo estaría en funcionamiento. –Está bien, está bien, creeré en tu prometedor proyecto Jaeger– Hice una pequeña pausa para cruzar mi mirada con la suya y sonreírle cálidamente. –Gracias… por mantener vivas mis esperanzas en esta pesadilla. En serio, gracias.

Él volteó hacia otro lado y rió en voz alta. –No hay de qué.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, él se despidió y se fue. Yo fui hasta la habitación de mi madre, donde estaba su hermana, una señora unos pocos años más joven que ella, me ayudaba a cuidarla. Vivir con la preocupación de que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un Kaiju y que mi madre fuera a morir y quedara sola… era insoportable.

Pasó navidad y año nuevo, para mediados de febrero hubo noticias sobre el proyecto Jaeger, estaba en etapa prototipo, mostraron los resultados y se le dio el visto bueno para continuar con la creación de los nuevos guerreros. Las personas comenzaron a hablar sobre los Jaegers, sobre lo bueno que serían contra los Kaijus, sin siquiera haberlos visto pelear realmente. No sabía si era pesimista o realista, es sólo que no me gusta tener altas expectativas, porque podría verlas caer… junto conmigo.

–¡¿No te emocionaste cuando viste a ese Jaeger moverse?! – Era imposible para él ocultar su entusiasmo después de que la primera parte de su sueño se había realizado: la construcción y buen funcionamiento de un Jaeger. –Si tan sólo pudiera subirme a uno y poder pilotarlo, moriría feliz.

–¿Aunque fuera por culpa de un Kaiju? – Mi pesimismo hablaba de nuevo. Él volteo a verme ligeramente molesto, lo sabía por esa mueca chueca que hacía con sus labios; era su manera de controlar el enojo, él odiaba ponerse de malas.

–¿Morir por culpa de un Kaiju? Mira, si yo estuviera dentro de esas maravillas no tendría por qué temer. De hecho, esas bestias me temerían a mí…– Cuando creía que se vendría un discurso sobre Kaijus y Jaegers, él bajó un poco la mirada y su cabello le tapó los ojos. De nuevo hizo esa mueca. –Pero… eso suena demasiado bueno para ser real… Sólo los soldados son quienes tienen permitido pilotar un Jaeger…– Levantó la mirada y se acomodó el cabello por detrás de las orejas, aunque se le devolvió hacia enfrente pero sin taparle la cara. –Es por eso que me uniré a la armada– Sonrió mostrando los dientes, y tenía un brillo en los ojos. Estaba decidido, él haría hasta lo imposible por subirse a uno.

Era bueno tener estos momentos de tranquilidad, como si nada sucediera. El mundo se venía abajo mientras nosotros reíamos y tratábamos de vivir tranquilamente cuanto pudiéramos, de nada serviría preocuparse. Si el problema tiene solución, no hay por qué preocuparse, y si no la tiene, menos. Fácil decirlo, difícil asumirlo. –Pero mientras eso ocurre, sigamos con nuestras clases de Karate. Así al menos te mantendrás en forma– Le saqué la lengua. La verdad es que la idea de que alguien tan cercano a mí se una a la armada y quiera combatir contra los Kaijus… no me agradaba, era demasiado peligroso.

Tomábamos clases de Karate en el gimnasio de nuestra escuela, a ambos nos gustaba porque era una manera de mantenernos en forma y aprender a defendernos, además de distraernos. Teníamos poco más de dos años practicándolo, de vez en cuando peleábamos, pero a veces él ganaba, otras yo, estábamos muy parejos.

Para octubre, desgraciadamente, mi madre había muerto. Había sido duro desprenderme de ella, pero poniéndome en su lugar, creo que estaba bien. Ahora estaba libre de las amenazas de los Kaijus, de toda esta guerra caótica, podía descansar. Pero ahora estaba sola de nuevo, si bien ya tenía los 18 años y podía vivir sola, no era algo que me agradara. Quizá, si no fuera por Héctor, ya me habría quitado la vida. Era increíble cómo podía tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir mejor con su presencia. Sentía que los días pasaban demasiado deprisa, cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en diciembre y el primer Jaeger había salido a librar su primera batalla. Los resultados fueron mejores de lo que esperaba, simplemente superó mis expectativas, fue asombroso como acabó con el Kaiju en 15 minutos; ahora podía decirlo con certeza: Los Jaegers son impresionantes y están listos para hacer caer a los Kaijus. Tal vez fui demasiado pesimista en el pasado, pero no podían culparme, después de haber visto como la armada no podía mantener a raya a las bestias.

Alguien había tocado el timbre de mi casa, me puse un suéter delgado color morado, me arreglé un poco el cabello y abrí la puerta: Era Héctor. Con una expresión tranquila y alegre, siempre sonriendo. –Lo has visto, ¿verdad? – Me decía mientras lo invitaba a pasar al interior.

–Sí, lo he visto– Tomamos asiento en la sala, en unos sillones color chocolate que estaban frente al televisor el cual aun seguía prendido pero con el volumen bajo. –Fue asombroso– Admití con una sonrisa.

Él la correspondió y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse un poco ansiosas por la emoción. –Fue mejor de lo que creí, en 15 minutos lo hizo morder el polvo– Pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras tenía una sonrisa un poco temblorosa.

En el televisor aparecieron imágenes sobre el nuevo Jaeger, Héctor tomó el control y le subió al volumen. Verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y emocionado como un niño pequeño, con esa sonrisa involuntaria, sus manos hechas puños y apretando con un poco de fuerza era gracioso pero también era algo bueno para apreciar.

Vi como cambió su mirada entusiasmada por una más seria, su sonrisa disminuyó, pero no desapareció. Voltee a ver hacia la tele, estaban dando una noticia, no era sobre el Jaeger que había aparecido. En realidad hablaba sobre una academia que estaba por abrirse, una academia para pilotos Jaeger, cualquiera podría inscribirse, pero debían pasar una prueba de selección y sólo quienes tuvieran el mayor puntaje podrían entrar.

–_A continuación_– Decía la reportera. –_El Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld nos dará más detalles al respecto._

La cámara enfocó a un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca, comenzó a hablar en inglés, pero abajo aparecían los subtítulos. –_Es importante mencionar que para poder manejar a un Jaeger se necesitan a dos personas, quienes se conectan por medio del enlace neuronal con el robot. Estas dos personas tendrán que conectarse a la perfección, funciona mejor si son personas muy cercanas a las que se les tenga confianza. Ya que, de no ser así, el enlace no podrá realizarse satisfactoriamente y no podrán pilotar al Jaeger_– Voltee a ver a Héctor y vi que su sonría se había curveado más. –_La prueba de ingreso consiste en hacer un enlace neuronal con otra persona, si la conexión de ambos tiene un porcentaje alto, serán aceptados en la academia. Lo que buscamos es que ya estén formadas las parejas para no tener que ponerlos con alguien desconocido. En la academia se les enseñará la teoría de lo que conlleva el manejo de un Jaeger, hasta las partes de uno, tendrán ejercicios mentales y físicos, y claro, pruebas en el simulador._

La reportera le dio las gracias al Doctor y dijo que en cuanto tuvieran las fechas y los lugares para dichas pruebas nos las harían saber. La noticia no podía haber hecho más feliz a mi compañero. –¡Ya oíste! ¡Harán pruebas! Los Jaegers no serán manejaron sólo por soldados, ¡tendremos la oportunidad de subir a uno! – Sólo le faltaba brincar de alegría, aunque por su tono de voz tan alto y jovial diría que los saltos no eran necesarios para demostrar cuán emocionado lo habían dejado. –¡Tenemos que hacer esa prueba! ¡La aprobaremos, estoy seguro, nos irá bien con esa conexión de mentes!

La idea de que la noticia lo hiciera feliz y le diera esperanzas de pilotar un Jaeger era excelente, pero la idea de arrastrarme con él e ir a esa academia… No lo sé, no estaba en mis planes subirme a uno. No me agradaba la idea de tener a un Kaiju tan de cerca. Aunque las probabilidades de que logremos llegar hasta eso son remotas. –Pero… ni siquiera lo has comentado con tus padres, no creo que vayan a dejarte ir así como así. Además, no sabes las fechas ni el lugar, quizá no sea cerca de aquí– Él sabía que tenía razón, aunque habría mucha gente lo demasiado loca como para querer subirse a un Jaeger, así que seguro harían pruebas en muchas partes del mundo, sobre todo en los países cercanos al Océano Pacífico, pues era donde más Kaijus aparecían.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que no? Ser pilotos de un Jaeger es una manera de salvarnos y salvar a los demás, ¿sabes cuántas personas te agradecerían por haber matado a un Kaiju que pudo haberlos matado a ellos? Si realmente quieres librarte de esos Kaijus, es hora de hacer algo. Y desear que desaparezcan no sirve de mucho.

Él tenía razón. Todo este tiempo sólo estuve deseando que aquellos monstruos se fueran, traté de ignorarlos y vivir mi vida, pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer a un lado, hay cosas con las cuales debes enfrentarse si quieres vivir. No hay nada garantizado, pero quien no arriesga no gana. Si quiero tranquilidad, debo luchar por ella… De todas maneras, ya no tengo nada que perder.

–Lo pensaré– Respondí y él no insistió más, sólo me miró jovialmente y me abrazó.

Al cabo de unos días se mencionaron distintas fechas y lugares, mayormente en países como Estados Unidos, México, Perú, Rusia, Japón, Australia, China y Corea. Las pruebas más cercanas serían en Guadalajara, Jalisco. Al morir mi madre me dejó dinero, que si bien no era una millonada, podía vivir cómodamente unos años si me organizaba bien. La llamada de mi amigo no se hizo esperar; decidí acompañarlo, con la idea de que las probabilidades de calificar eran pocas y regresaríamos pronto.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, muchas personas querían intentarlo y todos llevaban parejas. Había personas mayores a nosotros, que se veían más serios e involucrados en esto, por nuestra parte sólo éramos un adolescente que quizá estaba loco por el deseo de subirse a un "mecha" y golpear Kaijus y una adolescente que se veía arrastrada a algo que no le agradaba. Tuvimos que esperar por horas en la intemperie, con los vientos fríos de invierno; no sólo me había comenzado a cansar de estar parada, sino que sentía que mis huesos se helaban y me castañeaban los dientes, solía moverme un poco, caminar unos cuantos pasos y regresar, estirar mis manos para no congelarme. Cuando nos tocó pasar y dar nuestros datos nos pasaron a un cuarto dividido en dos por una cortina color azul, la habitación era completamente blanca y el piso gris, había dos sillas y varias máquinas, al fondo de la habitación había una pantalla de gran tamaño, si bien no era la suite de algún hotel, al menos estaba mucho menos frío que afuera. A ambos nos pidieron quitarnos la camiseta y, en mi caso, quedarme con el sostén. Al decirnos esto no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada fulminadora a mi compañero; si de por sí, yo ni siquiera quería venir. Al hacerlo nos sentamos en una especie de una silla inclinada hacia atrás, comenzaron a conectarnos unos aparatos en el pecho y la cabeza. Nos dieron unas indicaciones sobre no movernos y una vez iniciado el enlace hacer caso omiso de las imágenes que se presentarían en nuestra cabeza. Si bien el hecho de no tener blusa puesta me hacía sentirme nerviosa, eso sin contar tanto aparato encima, ahora enterarme de que él vería mis recuerdos más nítidos y yo vería los de él. Era como una invasión a la privacidad; quien dijera que sólo en nuestra mente estábamos seguros de pensar lo que quisiéramos sin que nadie lo supiese, seguro que no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar la tecnología.

En cuestión de minutos iniciaron el enlace y fue la cosa más extraña que me haya sucedido. Fue como ver una película en calidad media. Los recuerdos no se ven como solemos ver, sino más bien como cuando soñamos, que se ven un poco opacos. Vi recuerdos de él y míos, casi de manera simultánea y a gran velocidad; y sin estar físicamente juntos, lo sentí, él estaba en mí y yo en él. Éramos como una sola persona, una mente, sabía lo que él pensaba y él sabía lo que yo pensaba. Algo extraordinario y difícil de explicar; el efecto hizo que mi piel se enchinara. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al abrir los ojos ahí estaba, sentada todavía; tal vez no pasó mucho tiempo, pues ellos no parecieron estar preocupados o algo así, tomaban datos y veían la pantalla. Una muchacha de cabello rubio se me acercó y me quitó los cables de encima, me puse la blusa de nuevo y salimos; nos dijeron que si quedábamos seleccionados nos llamarían a ambos. Nos alejamos un poco de aquella multitud, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera volteamos a vernos, llegamos a un parque y tomamos asiento en unas bancas. Él soltó un suspiro y entonces me miró, como si me comprendiera completamente, como si supiera cómo me siento, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, y eso me abrumó. No me sentía segura ni en mis propios pensamientos, y algo me decía que ya no eran sólo míos, sino nuestros. Yo sabía cómo era que él pensaba, por sus expresiones corporales podría adivinar cómo se siente.

Sonrió. –Lo sé, fue extraño… yo también creo que podría descifrar lo que piensas justo en este momento– Y lo hizo. Esto del enlace neuronal era más fuerte de lo que imaginé; en realidad creía que se basarían en la compatibilidad entre nosotros, o nuestros conocimientos, no lo sé, pero no esperaba algo como esto.

–Entonces– Volvió a hablar y me sacó de mis pensamientos, la sonrisa que mostró no fue como la de siempre, esta fue algo… pícara. –Te parezco lindo– No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

_Tierra, trágame,_ pensé. Me sonrojé y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso. Han invadido mi privacidad hasta límites inimaginables.

Abordamos un autobús para regresar a nuestra ciudad.

* * *

_Eso ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ Como ya entraré a clases, no creo poder subir capítulo a diario, si todo sale bien, podría subir dos por semana. u_u)_

_En todo caso, el plan era un capítulo por semana xD Para que me dieran tiempo de avanzar también con los dibujos y mis actividades del diario._

_Si les gustó, dejen un review; si no les gustó también, podrían comentar por qué no. xD_

_Saludos :3_


	2. (Primera parte) Capítulo 2

**Importante: **Como ya dije en el capítulo pasado, estaré subiendo imágenes de los personajes que vayan apareciendo, están hasta el final de mi perfil los links. Sería bueno que los vieran xD Ahí tienen algunos datos sobre ellos.

_Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, hehehe… Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, los amo :3 (No, en serio, si supieran cuán feliz me hace ver reviews xD) Se viene la escuela, el inglés, el karate y las tareas, pero será segurísimo que al menos subo un capítulo por semana. Disculpen si no puedo ser más rápida, igual lo intentaré. ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Llegamos a Mazatlán en la madrugada, Héctor, como siempre, me dejó en mi casa y él se retiró a la suya. La casa estaba completamente oscura, no tardé mucho en encontrar el interruptor y prender la luz; seguí el pasillo derecho y doblé a la derecha, comencé a subir la escalera agarrada del pasamano de madera clara, ya una vez me había sucedido un accidente con las escaleras, no quería que volviera a pasar. Llegué a mi habitación y tiré la mochila y el suéter en la cama, me senté y me quité los tenis color blanco; no tenía hambre y me sentía muy cansada, pero no podía dormir sin antes bañarme. Fui hasta el baño y comencé a llenar la tina; realmente odiaba que todo estuviera tan silencioso, así que puse música en el celular, tenía una lista de canciones en reproducción aleatoria, la mayoría eran canciones tranquilas, algunas de piano y violín y unas cuantas baladas. Busqué ropa cómoda con la que pudiera dormir y regresé al baño, cepillé mi cabello y me metí en la tina. El agua estaba tibia, era relajante, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, y en eso muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, recuerdos que no me pertenecían.

Las fiestas de cumpleaños, las cenas de navidad y año nuevo, las celebraciones del día de las madres; las travesuras que solía hacer Héctor, esconderle objetos a sus padres, las pijamadas con sus primos en donde, con almohadas y cobijas, construían un fuerte y jugaban a que estaban en guerra. Desde muy pequeño se ha visto atraído por las cosas bélicas, había visto muchas películas de guerra y siempre pedía que le compraran aviones de combate. Él y yo teníamos pasados muy distintos; no digo que mi pasado sea triste, tengo muy buenos recuerdos, pero quizá no fue tan divertido. Nunca conocí a ningún primo, tampoco tuve hermanos ni padre, sólo mi madre y yo, para todo éramos sólo nosotras dos. Cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo.

La música se detuvo porque mi celular se descargó, lo miré hasta que la luz de la pantalla se apagó. ¿Y ahora qué? La casa estaba sola… no había nadie más que yo, no tenía más familia, excepto tal vez mi tía, quien me ayudó a cuidar a mi mamá, pero nunca le caí bien, quizá porque no soy su sobrina biológica, pero bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera caerle bien a todo mundo, no importa. Me sumergí completamente en la tina, volteando hacia el techo mientras aguantaba la respiración. Esto es aburrido, necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, algo con lo que pueda distraerme para evitar pensar en la soledad. "Yo te cuidaré" me llegó ese pensamiento con la voz de Héctor y me asusté, haciendo que saliera inmediatamente del agua. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. Un recuerdo me invadió, de las primeras veces que me tocó hablar con él; había días en que pensaba en por qué me habían abandonado mis padres y me deprimía, uno de esos días me puse a llorar y Héctor vino a consolarme, él dijo que me cuidaría, y desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables, ya casi no me deprimía por pensar en mis padres y la vida comenzaba a parecerme divertida.

Comencé a sentirme cansada y con sueño, así que empecé a cambiarme. _¿Él habrá visto mis recuerdos de cuando me baño?_, pensé. _Maldición, esto ha ido demasiado lejos._ No quería darle muchas vueltas al tema o terminaría traumándome por algo que probablemente no era cierto.

Pasaron dos meses y nadie nos había llamado. Por una parte era un alivio, mi mente ya no sería invadida de nuevo, era libre de pensar lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme, pero por otra parte, Héctor realmente quería entrar en esa academia, y cada día que pasaba estaba un poco más deprimido.

–Podrías ver el lado positivo de esto– Hablé mientras jugaba con su cabello. –Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por morir en manos de un Kaiju.

–Preferiría morir en un campo de batalla, luchando por proteger a mis allegados, que morir tratando de escapar del Kaiju– Su voz sonaba realmente triste.

–Hay más probabilidades de morir si estás en un Jaeger. Además, no quiero que me dejes sola.

–No te hubiera dejado sola– Volteó a verme y sonrió. –Habríamos muerto juntos.

–Ah… que lindo– Exclamé con sarcasmo. Entonces su celular sonó y puso cara de preocupado.

–¡Carajo! Olvidé que debía ir a pagar al banco– Sacó su celular del bolsillo. –Es mi mamá, querrá matarme– Contestó sin antes ver la pantalla. –Oye, perdón, ¿sí? Te prometo que iré mañana– Me reí de él, era muy propio que olvidara ciertas cosas, pareciera que nunca cambiaría.

Su rostro se mostró confundido. –Sí… Sí…– Parecía que alguien comenzó a hacerle preguntas, sólo respondía con monosílabas. O quizá su mamá lo estaba regañando. –Está bien– Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. –¡Es un hecho! Gracias, adiós– Estaba por preguntarle qué había pasado cuando se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome, no pude evitar caer acostada en el sillón y sentir como el peso de su cuerpo asfixiaba al mío. –¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Gritaba con excitación y me apretaba cada vez más al punto de que casi dolía. –¡Quedamos! ¡Quedamos!

–Si no te quitas de encima te quedarás sin compañera– Se levantó y me soltó pidiendo disculpas. –Ahora explícame, ¿qué pasó?

Él respiró hondo y luego lo soltó de una. –Me han llamado los que hicieron la prueba, y me han dicho que quedamos, debemos presentarnos el 4 de marzo en Guadalajara para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Nos enviarán la dirección por _mail_, las clases inician en junio y la academia está en la ciudad de México– Dijo esto rápidamente, mientras que su cara tenía una enorme sonrisa. –¡Ya quiero hacer mis maletas!

Él simplemente no podía ocultar sus emociones, las tenía muy marcadas, sobre todo cuando algo le entusiasmaba. –¿No estás feliz? – Me dijo cuando vio que no sonreía tanto como él ni decía comentario alguno.

–No es eso… me había dado a la idea de que no quedaríamos y ahora… saber que quedamos, que tendremos que mudarnos a México, que volveremos a hacer el enlace…– Suspiré. –Sólo debo darme a la idea de que nuevamente compartiremos recuerdos– Le sonreí.

Él no me sonrió, sólo se me quedó mirando. –Lo lamento… ¿Te molesta ver mis recuerdos?

–No, no– Me apresuré a decir. –Es más por parte mía, es… sobre mi privacidad mental.

Ahora sonrió. –¡Ah! En ese caso es por el miedo a que pueda verte en ropa interior y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Lo ha dicho tan a la ligera que no evité sonrojarme. –¡Ni lo menciones! – A él le causó gracia mi comentario y comenzó a reír en voz alta.

–No te preocupes por eso– Habló entre risas. –De todas maneras tu cuerpo no es tan diferente de como lo imaginaba.

–Espera… ¿qué has dicho? ¿No es tan diferente de cómo lo imaginabas? – Él me miró, dándose cuenta de que su comentario me había ofendido totalmente. –¡Pervertido asqueroso! – Le iba a dar una bofetada pero él agarró mi mano.

–¡No puedes culparme! Soy hombre después de todo… ¡Todos los hombres se imaginan esas cosas! – Habló deprisa, tratando de excusarse. Era demasiado sincero.

Una vez que me soltó la mano le di la espalda. –No quiero hablar más del tema.

_¿Y de ahora en adelante tendré que compartir mi mente con él? ¿En serio? ¿No había cambios?_

Y llegó el día en que debíamos partir hacia la academia. La familia de mi compañero se sentía mal, sabían que era muy peligroso y arriesgado lo que estábamos por hacer, era obvio que se preocuparían ya que, prácticamente, iríamos hacia las garras del enemigo y sólo el más fuerte y astuto ganaría.

Tuvimos que irnos a Guadalajara de nuevo, de ahí saldría un avión que llevaría a los seleccionados de esa zona. Al llegar al aeropuerto vimos mucha gente, aunque imaginé que habría más, ya que fueron muchísimos quienes hicieron la prueba. Algunos llevaban muchas maletas, otros apenas llevaban una mochila. No había mucho por lo cual preocuparse, porque en la Academia nos darían de comer y nos alojaríamos, no teníamos mucha información sobre cómo serían las clases, sólo sabemos que habrá un equilibrio entre teoría y práctica. Me sentía nerviosa, me dolía un poco el estómago, no sabía si era porque sería la primera vez que viajaría en avión o por el cambio radical que estaba tomando mi vida. Héctor, en cambio, se veía muy emocionado, mirando a las personas presentes; él era muy sociable, así que imagino que quería ir y hablar con ellos sobre cómo era que se habían involucrado en todo esto. Una hora después nos llamaron, indicándonos cuál avión debíamos tomar, compramos los boletos, acomodamos las maletas y abordamos. El avión era muy grande, había muchos asientos, las personas comenzaban a subirse poco a poco hasta llenarlo.

Durante el viaje pudimos platicar un poco con otra pareja, eran hermanos gemelos, ambos tenían cabello negro y piel morena, lo único que los diferenciaba, a parte de la ropa, era su peinado, uno tenía el cabello hacia su lado derecho y el otro lo tenía caído hacia enfrente. Eran muy simpáticos, nos comentaron que estaban en una academia militar, pero al notar que las fuerzas armadas no podían contra los Kaijus decidieron convertirse en pilotos Jaeger. Mi compañero quedó fascinado con ellos, pero una vez que se terminó el viaje y bajamos por las maletas, ya no los volvimos a ver. La academia era totalmente distinta a lo que imaginaba; eran múltiples edificios de tamaños distintos, y justo en medio, dividiéndolos en dos zonas, estaba la pista de aterrizaje decorada con líneas azules. Lo único que compartían en común todos aquellos edificios era su color gris. Había un edificio que sobresalía entre todos, era muy alto y grande; supuse que sería ahí donde tomaríamos las clases.

Con nuestras maletas en mano, que en realidad sólo era una suya y una mía, nos acercamos a la entrada, una vez ahí, un señor con uniforme nos dijo que debíamos formarnos en una fila para que nos dieran nuestros I.D.'s(Identificación), agradecimos la información y entramos. Había muchísima gente, en total había siete filas muy largas, nos formamos en la última fila, donde estaba la gente que venía de hacer la prueba en Guadalajara. Todos lucían serios, con cara de pocos amigos, ninguno tuvo la intención de saludarnos, sólo mantenían conversaciones con sus compañeros. Cuando por fin llegó nuestro turno, nos atendió una señora de unos 30 años al menos, le entregamos unos papeles que nos habían pedido, ella ingresó los datos a la computadora que tenía enfrente y nos entregó unas tarjetas con nuestro nombre y una serie de números.

–Karina Saavedra y Héctor Nava, aquí tienen sus I.D.'s, pasen al auditorio por favor, lo encontrarán si doblan por aquel pasillo a la derecha– Su tono de voz era tan monótono que parecía una grabadora dando un mensaje, aunque no puedo culparla, supongo que debía decirle eso a cada uno de los presentes, y eran bastantes, en algún momento debía cansarse de decir lo mismo.

–Gracias– Dijimos ambos y nos retiramos. Seguimos el camino que nos indicó; el techo era muy alto y los pasillos muy gruesos, y todo seguía siendo gris, excepto unos letreros que había arriba de las puertas, indicaban el nombre del lugar y eran color verde. No sabía cómo eran las academias militares, pero me sentía en una.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio notamos que había una pantalla muy grande al frente, junto con un escenario; rodeando las sillas que había en medio de la habitación había guardias de seguridad que constantemente se comunicaban por radio. El lugar era cálido si lo comparábamos con lo frío que estaba el clima afuera. Poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse y unas personas se sentaron en las sillas que había sobre el escenario; las luces se apagaron y la habitación quedó iluminada sólo por la gran pantalla. Un señor alto y de cabello gris oscuro, con traje café, se paró al frente del micrófono y comenzó a hablar; fue un discurso sobre la academia, diciendo que si esperábamos divertirnos, desertáramos ahora que hay tiempo, porque la preparación para ser piloto Jaeger era muy complicada, nadie podría decirte cuán difícil era hacerlo, y que sólo unos pocos lo lograrían. No importaba que nombre tuviera, esto era una escuela militar, justo uno de los últimos lugares en los que quería estar.

Después de la conferencia nos dieron un recorrido por las instalaciones, todo era enorme, las aulas donde nos darían teoría, los salones de entrenamiento, los simuladores y la cafetería. Esos eran los lugares más importantes para recordar. Al cabo de casi 2 horas de recorrido nos mostraron las habitaciones; en la tarjeta de identificación que nos entregaron venía el número de la habitación donde dormiríamos, nosotros éramos el número 279. El cuarto era pequeño pero se veía cómodo, contaba con una lámpara, una litera y una mesa con dos cajones.

–Pido la cama de arriba– He dicho mientras subía los pequeños escalones y dejaba mi maleta (Con ropa que quizá no usaría en mi estadía aquí).

–¿Segura? Creí que pedirías la de abajo– Dejó su maleta en su cama y se sentó. Yo me senté a su lado.

–Siento que la cama de arriba me ofrece más privacidad, por eso la elegí– Él rió en voz baja. –¿Qué te causa gracia?

–Bueno… es que quieres privacidad pero… cuando lleguemos a conectarnos de nuevo, tus intentos serán en vano– Desgraciadamente tenía razón, entre mi compañero y yo simplemente no había privacidad. Volteó a verme y me miró con las cejas caídas. –Karina… Sabes que no es mi intención indagar entre tus recuerdos íntimos, pero supongo que tampoco se puede evitar, ¿no?

–Bueno, creo que ya debería haberme dado a la idea, ¿verdad? – Le sonreí. –No se puede evitar, está bien. Sólo no me comentes sobre lo que hayas visto– Me reí. –Y no te comentaré nada sobre lo que vi en tus recuerdos.

Él pareció entender que no vi algo tan agradable. –Eh… está bien, está bien, lo prometo– Su cara se veía avergonzada y me resultaba gracioso. Luego de eso, nos pidieron que fuéramos a recoger nuestros uniformes. Uno era para las clases de combate y el otro para entrar al simulador.

Las clases dieron inicio al día siguiente. Cada día se nos enseñaba algo distinto, tanto en teoría como en combate, cada semana había examen; hacíamos pruebas en los simuladores 3 veces por semana. La presión era demasiada, muchos se enfermaban, otros terminaban con dolores de cabeza intensos, el desgaste físico y mental era tremendo, muy pocos lo aguantaban sin quejarse; y es que uno esperaría irse adaptando al programa y que poco a poco resultara un poco más sencillo, sobre todo el combate, pero conforme vas adquiriendo condición y experiencia, la presión aumenta, te llevan a límites más altos, era casi imposible llevar el ritmo.

Estábamos en clase de combate, yo estaba realmente cansada, había llegado a mi límite, mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente y cansado, estaba bañada en sudor, mis brazos y piernas se sentían pesados, como si tuviera polainas, mi cabeza me dolía y comenzaba a marearme. Pero ahí no podías decir que si te dejaban descansar un momento, el entrenador era sumamente estricto, él había dicho desde un principio que esto no era un campamento de verano, que los descansos eran para débiles, que no podías pedirle un minuto de descanso al Kaiju, esto era pelear o morir.

Me tocaba pelear con un chico, creo que su apellido era Hernández, nunca había hablado con él y esta no era la primera vez que me tocaba enfrentarme a él. Era bastante bueno, era muy rápido con las patadas y sus puños eran muy fuertes, yo misma lo había comprobado en la última pelea en donde me había sofocado de un golpe en el estómago. No era por excusarme, pero siempre que me tocaba pelear con él era al final de la clase, cuando ya no podía más.

El combate era cuerpo a cuerpo con el bastón Hanbo(El que usan Mako y Raleigh para combatir, tengo entendido), debíamos golpear con él a nuestro adversario en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Ganaba quien anotara primero 3 puntos. La pelea comenzó pareja, él anotó un punto golpeando mi costado izquierdo y luego ganó otro punto golpeando mi hombro derecho y tirando mi Hanbo, y enseguida yo anoté un punto golpeando su estómago; después yo tomé ventaja de un descuido de él y anoté fácilmente otro punto en el estómago. A él no le gustaba perder, así que se estaba enojando, lo supe por la expresión de disgusto que puso. Cuando reanudamos la pelea él no se movió, seguro quería que yo atacara primero, jugaría al contragolpe. Sujeté mi bastón con ambas manos, traté de golpear su costado derecho del tronco pero él se cubrió inmediatamente y movió su bastón de manera horizontal hacia mi lado derecho, tratando de golpear mi cabeza, pero yo me agaché y evité el golpe; vi que la punta de su Hanbo pegó en el piso, justo al lado de mi pie derecho, y yo traté de golpear su cabeza de manera frontal, en cuanto levanté el bastón, él arrastró el suyo por el piso, golpeando mis pies con él y haciéndome caer sobre mi hombro derecho. No pude evitar quejarme por el dolor. Él había ganado esta contienda.

Me quedé tirada en el suelo unos segundos más, me dolía mucho el hombro y la cabeza, pero también me sentía más relajada, esa había sido la última pelea por hoy, ahora podía descansar. Sentía mi cuerpo tan liviano ahora, incluso tenía menos calor, era como si la temperatura hubiera bajado. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi mucha luz, pestañé un poco hasta que mi vista se adaptó, y ya no estaba en el salón de combate sino en la enfermería, que también era de color gris. Me levanté un poco y me dolió el hombro.

–No te muevas demasiado– Habló Héctor, quien se encontraba al lado de mi cama en una silla. –El doctor dijo que no tienes nada grave, que estarás bien si descansas.

Me asomé a ver cómo tenía el hombro y vi una gran mancha color verde. –Ay, esto dolerá más mañana.

–Agradece que sólo fue un morete y no te rompiste nada– Me sonrió. –Supongo que no podremos subir al simulador mañana…

–¡Lo haremos! – Le dije y él volteó a verme, negando con la cabeza. –No te preocupes por mí, esto no es nada. Además, tú eres quien maneja más el lado derecho, así que estaré bien– Le sonreí lo más alegre que podía. Era verdad que dolía, pero no demasiado, además, para mañana el dolor debía disminuir.

–Hmm… bueno… el doctor dijo que no tenías nada grave… Así que tal vez esté bien que entres al simulador…– Soltó un suspiro y me miró serio. –A ese chico… Hernández, Fernández, como se llame… le encanta golpearte duro… No he visto que sea tan espléndido en sus peleas con otras personas…– Me sonrió mostrando los dientes. –Pero ya le di su merecido.

–¿Te has peleado con él fuera de las horas de clase? – Estaba totalmente prohibido hacerlo. Sólo me había tocado ver un caso, y ambas parejas fueron castigadas con horas de servicio.

–Sí, y fue muy fácil… Él no se lo esperaba. Creo que le tiré un diente– Se rió en voz alta. –Lo dejé hincado– Me mostró su puño y tenía rojo en los nudillos.

–No debiste hacerlo, él me ganó justamente en el área de combate…

Si bien había tenido malos días, tanto Héctor como yo éramos buenos en el combate, y también para la teoría, aunque en ese campo yo le ganaba por poco a mi compañero. Aun así, lo que verdaderamente importaba era cómo lo hiciéramos en el simulador. Nuestro enlace era muy estable y casi perfecto, teníamos una sincronía bastante buena.

–¿Dónde te metiste, _verdecito_? Ven con papi Héctor– Estábamos en el simulador, nuestro oponente era un Kaiju color verde con apariencia similar a un velociraptor. El escenario era una ciudad con edificios muy altos, tanto como para poder ocultar al Kaiju.

–¡A la izquierda! – Grité una vez que localicé a la criatura detrás de un edificio, y el Jaeger se giró hacia esa dirección. El Kaiju nos golpeó con el peso de su cuerpo y comenzó a rasguñar el pecho del _mecha_ con sus largas garras. –Estabilizando controles, enfriando motores del pecho.

El Kaiju se separó, tratando de embestirnos nuevamente. –¡Activando Puño martillo! – Antes de que la criatura atacara de nuevo, fue golpeada por el brazo derecho, siendo despedida unos metros hacia nuestra izquierda y cayendo al suelo.

En lo que trataba de pararse nos acercamos a él. –¡Activando Dedos espada! – Las extremidades de la mano izquierda se convertían en pequeños cuchillos capaces de cortar la piel del Kaiju.

Cuando terminó de pararse, Héctor lo sujetó de su largo osico con la mano derecha. Siendo incapaz de moverse, sólo comenzó a mover sus largas manos, rasguñando varias partes del Jaeger. Me dispuse a hacer cortes de manera horizontal y vertical, en uno de esos, le arranqué el delgado brazo y la bestia chilló.

"_Yo lo sujeto, activa las turbinas incineradoras de los costados_" Me llegó aquel pensamiento por parte de Héctor.

–Ajustando controles, activando ambas turbinas– El Jaeger contaba con dos turbinas justo debajo del pecho. Héctor soltó por un momento al Kaiju y lo abrazó, aquel sólo trataba de quitarse el brazo del mecha de encima. No dejaba de moverse, por lo que era complicado apretar los botones. –¡Turbinas listas!

La energía salió despedida, atravesando al Kaiju y quemándolo. –¡Sí! – Gritó Héctor con euforia. –¡Kaiju frito para antes de la cena!

–_Escenario concluido, calculando puntaje_– Habló la computadora con voz femenina. –_Tiempo de combate: 19:07. Daños colaterales dentro de los parámetros esperados. Kaiju Raptor eliminado. Puntuación final: 93.6%_

–¡Cerca de batir nuestro record personal!

–Pudo haber sido peor– Le dije mientras le sonreía.

A los pocos meses ya nos habíamos vuelto bastante buenos en el simulador, aunque tampoco teníamos con quien comparar, pero sacar puntaje del 90% para arriba debía ser considerado como bueno. Cierto día por la mañana, la secretaria nos llamó, sacándonos de la clase de teoría; ambos nos preguntábamos qué sucedía. Nos llevaron hasta la sala del director y ambos entramos nerviosos. Nunca habíamos sido llamados por mal comportamiento o algo similar, no sabíamos que nos esperaría.

Al entrar vimos que estaban el director y otra persona, ambos nos miraron seriamente. –¿Nos mando a llamar, Señor? – Habló Héctor, ambos adoptamos posturas firmes, de saludo.

–Así es soldados– Habló aquella persona. –Les quiero presentar a Maximiliano Bustamante– La persona al lado del director asintió con la cabeza. Me parecía conocida, si estaba en lo correcto, era quien nos dio el discurso de bienvenida. –Él es el Mariscal del _Shatterdome_ que se está terminando de construir, en la costa de Sinaloa.

–Entonces– Se apresuró a hablar Maximiliano. –Nava y Saavedra– Volteó a vernos respectivamente. –Les tengo una propuesta.

Héctor volteo a verme y yo a él, nos dábamos una idea de lo que podría ser.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo ^^_

_Si hay alguna palabra que no entiendan, háganmela saber y les haré un glosario._

_Le vuelvo a recordar, es importante que al inicio vean las imágenes. Comenten si les gustó o qué no les gustó._

_Saludos a todos :3_

Shatterdome: es como la base donde almacenan a los Jaeger y les dan reparación, es como un fuerte. xD No sabría su traducción exacta, por eso lo pondré con el nombre original.


	3. (Primera parte) Capítulo 3

**Importante: **Subí una nueva imagen de los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo ^^ El link está en mi perfil, debajo de mi información. Ya les he dicho, es importante que la vean (w) No me hagan dibujar deoquis (?)

_Aquí el tercer capítulo x3 Encontré algo de tiempo libre y me puse a hacerlo, espero que les guste más que el anterior ^^; ¡Gracias por sus Reviews!_

**Glosario;** LOCCENT: Significa "Centro de comando local", es responsable de cada despliegue Jaeger.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ambos pusimos atención a las palabras del mariscal. –Lo que sucede es esto: En unos días, nuestro _Shatterdome_ estará completamente listo para operar, tenemos un Jager estadounidense listo para unirse, y dos más están en construcción, uno de ellos está por ser terminado…– Volteó a vernos, examinando nuestros rostros, los cuales trataban de no mostrar emoción y reprimir una sonrisa. –Necesito pilotos… ¿Creen tener lo que se necesita?

–¡Sí, señor! – Habló Héctor muy serio, tomando una postura más recta y levantando el mentón. –¡Estamos listos, señor!

El mariscal volteó a verme, esperando mi respuesta. –¡S-Sí, señor! – No sabía si era él quien me ponía nerviosa o era el hecho de saber que estaría sobre un Jaeger real.

Él asintió. –Bien, en cuanto el Jaeger esté terminado los llamaré para que lo prueben.

Nos retiramos del lugar y tuvimos que volver a clase. Al entrar, todos voltearon a vernos, se preguntaban para qué nos habían llamado, y seguro que pronto lo escucharían de la boca de Héctor. Nos sentamos juntos, casi hasta atrás, en los asientos de arriba. No prestábamos atención a clase, ambos volteábamos a vernos y sonreíamos como tontos.

–No puedo creerlo– Susurró Héctor para no ser escuchado por el profesor. –¡Seremos pilotos Jaeger!

–¡Lo sé! Suena genial. Después de tanto tiempo de estar en la academia– La idea comenzaba a emocionarme, por fin vería de lo que era capaz en una situación real, y tendríamos compañeros. Conforme el peligro aumentaba, la adrenalina también.

–Estoy tan feliz, aun no me lo creo– Miró de reojo al profesor, que estaba de espaldas anotando unas cosas en la pizarra. –Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti– Me sonrió. –Te besaría justo ahora si pudiera.

–Te golpearía si lo hicieras– Comenzamos a reír.

–Puedo escuchar sus risas, soldados– Habló el profesor estando de espaldas todavía. –Si no les interesa mi clase, no hubieras regresado.

–Lo sentimos, profesor– Ambos nos disculpamos y no pudimos hablar más.

Al terminar la clase, habíamos concluido con el horario escolar de ese día, ahora sólo quedaba ir a comer, era casi la cena, así que nos preparamos para ir a la cafetería. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros se acercó a Héctor; su apellido era Salazar. Ella pretendía a Héctor muy seguido, por lo cual no le caía muy bien, me miraba de mala manera, mientras que con él ponía su mejor cara, siempre le sonreía y hablaba con él cada que podía, de cualquier tema. La chica era bellísima, casi despampanante, incluso con el uniforme puesto se podía notar su perfecta figura, muchos de los chicos de nuestra clase la pretendían, pero parecía que ella sólo tenía ojos para mi compañero. Por mi parte los dejaba solos cada que podía, no me molestaba que hablaran, pues sabía que a Héctor no le gustaba, es decir, admitía que era guapa, pero no estaba muerto por ella, como la mayoría.

–Oye, Héctor– Le había llamado por su nombre. Entre compañeros de clases (soldados) no era normal llamarnos por el nombre, siempre lo hacíamos por el apellido. –Te mandaron llamar, ¿te han regañado por algo?

Él volteó a verla. –Pues… la verdad es que no– Le sonrió y ella pareció perderse en su sonrisa. –Te diré… pero que sea un secreto entre los dos, ¿va?

A ella le brillaron los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. –¡Sí! –Cuando él le dijo, ella mostró sentimientos encontrados. –Oh… bueno… ¡Felicidades! Es… es genial… aunque… eso significa que te irás...

–Sí… lo siento– En realidad, Héctor se disculpaba más por no poder corresponderle.

–¿Cuándo te irás?

–Pues…– Él volteo a verme, buscando la respuesta, y yo levanté mis hombros en señal de que no tenía idea. –Sólo dijeron que pronto…

El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo y sus ojos brillaron, quizá por la humedad que había en ellos. –Tanto podría ser mañana, como en una semana… ¿verdad?

–Sí, tal vez– Él no evitó sonreír ante la idea de que pronto estaría sobre un verdadero Jaeger.

–Te diré algo… pero que sea secreto– Ella volteó a verme y entendí que quería que me fuera. De todas maneras tenía hambre así que bajé los escalones para dirigirme a la cafetería; antes de salir del aula voltee a ver a Héctor y vi que estaba besando a la chica. Salí inmediatamente de ahí.

Él y yo no éramos nada, y yo no tenía bien en claro mis sentimientos. Tampoco él. Por ahora sólo queríamos concentrarnos en hacer las cosas bien en la academia y nada más, lo sabía por sus pensamientos. Entonces, no había razón para que yo sintiera celos, todo estaba bien, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Entré al baño y lavé mi cara, esperando que aquel recuerdo se fuera. Una vez que llegué a la cafetería me formé en la fila, y para mi sorpresa, Hernández, el chico que parecía que quería matarme en el Salón de Combate, estaba delante de mí.

Volteó a verme. –Vi que tu novio besó a Salazar– Mostró una media sonrisa. –Lo siento.

–Héctor no es mi novio– No estaba de humor para hablar de ese tema. –Y no era para menos, se besaron cuando aun había personas en el salón, seguro que a estas alturas, para mañana se correrá el rumor de que ellos dos andan.

–No lo dudes– Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, pues la fila se había recorrido. –Pero él te gusta, ¿no?

–No tengo por qué responder a eso.

Se rió. –No te enojes, sólo quiero hacer amistad conmigo.

–No lo estás haciendo bien, sobre todo cuando parece que me quieres matar en nuestras peleas.

–Oye, no mezcles las clases con la vida personal, tengo que impresionar a los profesores para que me acepten como piloto– Volvimos a caminar, casi llegando a ordenar nuestra comida. –Acompáñame a comer, conozco un buen lugar.

Nunca antes había hablado con él, siempre creí que me odiaba y llegó a caerme mal, ahora se acerca, me habla amistosamente y hasta me dice que lo acompañe a comer… Supongo que era mejor que comer sola. –Está bien.

Ordenamos nuestra comida y lo seguí. Subimos por el elevador, nos detuvimos unos pisos antes de llegar al último. Había un largo pasillo, y justo a la izquierda, una gran ventana con una bonita vista de las montañas. Comenzamos a platicar amenamente, terminamos nuestra comida y seguimos viendo el paisaje. Pero el ambiente se tornó extraño, él se volvió más serio. Me paré y le dije que debía irme, él me imitó, se acercó a mí, como si fuera a darme un abrazo pero en realidad me derribó, colocando su pierna derecha detrás de las mías y empujándome hacía atrás. Tiré la charola donde estaba la comida y traté de poner las manos en el suelo antes de caer, pero aun así me provocó un dolor de espalda muy fuerte. Él se tiró encima de mí, colocando sus rodillas alrededor de mis piernas y sus manos muy cerca de mi cara, justo como si estuviera debajo de un perro enorme a punto de morderme, y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡No voy a permitir que tú y el estúpido de tu compañero me quiten la oportunidad de convertirme en piloto! – Él levantó el puño, y se escucharon pasos, fuertes y rápido, esperaba que alguno de seguridad o algún profesor nos encontrara. Hernández miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, de donde provenían los pasos y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, lo patearon fuertemente en el estómago, lo que provocó que saliera despedido hacia mi izquierda, fue como si hubieran pateado un balón de fútbol.

Héctor me pasó por encima de un salto, interponiéndose entre Hernández y yo. –¡Cobarde hijo de puta! – Le gritó, y el otro chico fue incapaz de responderle, pues seguía tirado agarrándose el estómago con fuerza mientras tosía. –¡Esta es la última vez que le pones un dedo! ¡Sé hombre y pelea conmigo, cabrón! – Se acercó a él y lo sujetó del pecho de su camisa, levantándolo del suelo.

–¡No, espera! – Le grité y traté de pararme rápido, pero mi espalda me molestó un poco e impidió que pudiera moverme más deprisa. –¡No lo hagas! Si alguien te ve, estaremos en problemas. ¡Podrías quedarte sin Jaeger por mal comportamiento!

–¡Poco me importa el Jaeger, siempre y cuando pueda partirle su madre a este cabrón! – Ni siquiera volteó a verme, sólo gritó, y creo que esa fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enojado. Me levanté despacio, pero no pude evitar que Héctor volviera a golpear a Hernández.

Para este entonces, aquel chico ya había recuperado el aliento, pero no pudo evitar el golpe, aun así, se levantó rápido y se lo regresó. Comenzaron a tirarse puñetazos en la cara, aunque no todos acertaban porque lograban cubrirse. Yo no sabía qué hacer, quería detener la pelea, pero no sabía cómo, y si buscaba ayuda, quizá empeorara las cosas. Hernández derribó a Héctor con una patada en el pecho y luego se echó sobre él para seguir golpeando. Después mi compañero logró darse la vuelta y quedar sobre aquel chico.

_No, no. Todo está mal, deben detenerse, terminarán lastimándose gravemente. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!, _pensé. Y en eso apareció uno de seguridad y pudo separarlos. Ambos fueron llevados con el director.

Yo estaba en mi habitación, muy preocupada por mi compañero. A mí no me importaba si al final no tuviera la oportunidad de pilotar un Jaeger, pero sé que a Héctor le afectaría mucho, sobre todo cuando ya le habían dicho que lo haría.

Cuando entró Héctor al cuarto, yo estaba acostada en mi cama volteando hacia la pared, haciéndome la dormida. Escuché como cerró la puerta lentamente y se sentó en la cama, después se cambió de ropa. Duro unos minutos sin hacer ruido, sólo escuché unos cuantos suspiros. Subió los escalones y se sentó en mi cama, puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar; tal vez sabía que estaba despierta.

–Creo que he tenido suerte esta vez, el director terminó creyendo a mí y sólo castigaron a Hernández– Habló en voz baja. –Lo lamento… Si hubiera llegado un poco antes no te habría lastimado– Se detuvo, quizá esperando una respuesta por mi parte. –Aunque… no entiendo qué hacías con él en un lugar tan retirado del comedor… Si me hubieras esperado un poco yo habría comido contigo, como siempre.

–Tú estabas ocupado– Hablé con voz baja, y él se rió un poco al notar que efectivamente estaba despierta. –No sabía cuánto ibas a tardar.

–No estaba ocupado. Además, yo no la besé, ella me besó a mí. Sabes que no me…– Lo interrumpí.

–No me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

–Estás celosa– Se rió. Yo me levanté para decirle que no era eso, al voltearlo a ver, pude notar que su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada y de color rojo oscuro, arriba de su ceja derecha tenía una pequeña cortada que había sido cerrada, y tenía un curita en su nariz. No pude evitar sentirme mal, pues por mi culpa le había pasado eso.

–¿Te duele mucho? – Llevé mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla izquierda y la acaricié.

–No tanto– Presioné un poco su mejilla. –¡Ay! Si haces eso claro que dolerá.

–Lo siento– Suspiré. –Y… no estoy celosa– Él me miró como diciendo "Sí, sí, seguro…" y me mostró una media sonrisa. Bueno, quizá si estaba celosa, pero no lo admitiría. –Quiero dormir– Me recosté de nuevo. –Sal de mi cama.

Él se rió y después soltó un suspiro. –De por sí que te salvo y ni me agradeces– Se acercó a mi rostro y besó mi mejilla. –Duerme, entonces.

Se bajó, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. –Gracias… por ayudarme– Susurré y sabía que él había escuchado eso.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensamos, ya era febrero del 2017 y nos estábamos trasladando a Sinaloa para ir al _Shatterdome, _éste estaba ubicado justamente en la costa de Sinaloa. Era enorme, pero no era para menos, ya que tenía que almacenar a 3 Jaegers y dejar espacio para otras habitaciones. De tierra hacia mar, las instalaciones estaban constituidas por una serie de edificios de diversos tamaños que se extendían por gran parte de la costa, a continuación se veían 3 grandes plataformas en las cuales podían aterrizar los helicópteros, y después, ya dentro del mar, estaban 3 unidades por las cuales salían los Jaegers.

El helicóptero bajó hasta la plataforma de en medio, en cuanto bajamos pudimos notar que hacía mucho viento y estaba muy helado, así como que el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. El mariscal se nos acercó para darnos la bienvenida y nos hizo entrar; una vez dentro, vimos que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, había personas caminando de un lado a otro, todo era movimiento. Había dos Jaegers en el lugar, uno era color verde militar y el otro era color rosado con detalles blancos, los mecánicos estaban más encima del Jaeger verde.

Un hombre con unos treinta y pocos nos saludó. –Bienvenidos al _Shatterdome_ de Sinaloa, mi nombre es Jorge Márquez, soy el asistente del mariscal, y soy el encargado de darles un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones– Lucía muy amable, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello era muy corto y color negro, sus ojos eran color miel.

Comenzamos el recorrido primero por la planta baja, el lugar de los Jaegers. Nos acercamos al de color rosado. –Soldado Saavedra, soldado Nava– Nos miró respectivamente. –Este es el Jaeger que está esperando ser pilotado pronto, no se dejen llevar por el color; cuenta con un reactor nuclear, dos turbinas incineradoras en el pecho, 30 motores por fibra muscular, tiene salidas de refrigeración oceánicas, estabilizadores giroscópicos, en la mano derecha tenemos un cañón de plasma y en la izquierda 3 cuchillas– Héctor soltó un silbido al escuchar todo lo que ese Jaeger, de apariencia femenina, tenía para combatir. –Además, está adaptado para poder realizar movimientos de karate con los puños.

–¿Y todo eso será nuestro? Porque parece mentira– Mi compañero no dejaba de mirar al _mecha_, estaba asombrado. Sabía que el tamaño de un Jaeger era enorme, alrededor de unos 80 metros, pero no imaginé que yo fuera a verme tan insignificante a su lado.

–Si la prueba sale bien, el Jaeger es de ustedes.

–¡Oh, aprobaremos, de eso no se preocupe! – El hecho de ver al Jaeger lo había motivado más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirle.

Seguimos caminando y al acercarnos al robot verde, una de las compuertas se abrió, dejando entrar a un Jaeger color blanco con detalles en color azul. A simple vista era precioso. En su cabeza, justo en la parte de arriba, tenían un pico en dirección hacia atrás, en su brazo derecho tenía una especie de espada (Como Tacit Ronin) mientras que en su brazo izquierdo sólo tenía la mano sin armas aparentes, sus piernas eran delgadas y su pecho terminaba en punta hacia enfrente. Los pilotos bajaron, uno era rubio de cabello corto y ojos color verde, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello un poco más largo, color negro y ojos azules; ambos tenían su casco en las manos, era color blanco. Cuando nos vieron se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

–Ustedes deben ser los nuevos pilotos– Habló el rubio, su voz era gruesa pero tenía un tono apacible. –Mi nombre es Demian Hubbard, y él es Bruce Kennedy– Señaló a su compañero y él sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Mucho gusto.

–Mi nombre es Héctor Nava y ella es Karina Saavedra– Héctor le tendió la mano. –Un gusto conocerlos, compañeros– Les sonrió.

–Ustedes son los pilotos que viene de Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? – Pregunté mirando a Demian.

–Sí, así es; nos trasladaron aquí para servir como apoyo– Tenía ese curioso acento que todo americano hablando español. Habla de una manera muy correcta y algo despacio.

–¿Vienen de matar a un Kaiju? – Habló Héctor, mirando a Bruce.

–Sí, un categoría 3– Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello. –Fue una misión fácil.

Héctor le pasó el brazo izquierdo por el cuello. –Formaremos un equipo chingón, carnal, repartiendo madrazos a esas bestias. ¡Estará a toda madre! – Habló tan rápido que las palabras se pegaron. Solía pasar cuando se emocionaba con algo, así como el uso de palabras tan mexicanizadas.

Los pilotos americanos se miraron entre sí. –Eh…– Exclamó Bruce confundido. –¿Has dicho algo sobre mi madre?

Yo no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de confusión de todos. –Héctor, no uses palabras que ellos no entiendan, y tampoco hables tan rápido.

Charlamos unos minutos más, pero ellos tuvieron que retirarse. Seguimos nuestros recorrido, una vez que terminamos con la planta baja, subimos por un elevador y nos mostró otras habitaciones, como lo era la sala de LOCCENT, la habitación de los trajes de control, el laboratorio y una habitación de combate.

–¿Cuándo probaremos el Jaeger? – Preguntó mi compañero.

–Se suponía que mañana temprano.

–¿Y por qué no ahora? Ambos tenemos muchas ganas de hacerlo, ¿verdad, Karina? – Volteó a verme y puso su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo.

–Pues… sí, no tengo ningún problema si es hoy.

–Pero… está programado para mañana…– El mariscal se acercó, uniéndose a nuestra conversación.

–¿Creen poder hacerlo ahora? – Se detuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, sus manos estaban detrás de la espalda y su postura era firme.

–¡Claro que sí, señor! Déjenos probarlo, por favor– Yo no estaba tan convencida como mi compañero, en realidad tenía nervios. No sabía que tanta diferencia había entre el simulador y el Jaeger, y me hubiera gustado haberlo estudiando antes de subirme.

–Si están tan confiados, entonces está bien– Comenzó a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones que ya habíamos pasado. –Jorge, llévalos a la habitación de trajes de control, yo estaré observando desde la sala de LOCCENT.

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer indicando que la prueba del _Jaeger 01 _iniciaría de inmediato. Nosotros entramos a la habitación y nos dieron un traje color negro que debíamos ponernos, era el traje de circuitos, estaba conectado con nuestros sistema nervioso, haciendo que sintiéramos todas las sensaciones del Jaeger. Justo después, comenzaron a ponernos la _armadura de batalla d_e color blanco_,_ consistía en protectores corporales hechos de policarbonato con gran precisión, nos permitía sobrevivir a las profundas emociones que se presentarán durante la operación. Una vez que terminaron con el traje, recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cabeza del Jaeger.

–_Protocolo piloto-piloto, lanzamiento del Jaeger 01, unidad 2_– Se escuchó una voz femenina de computadora. –_Enlace neuronal en 15 segundos_.

Yo tomé el lado izquierdo y Héctor el derecho. Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lados. –Todo saldrá bien, ya verás– Me habló mi compañero por el casco. Tenían sistemas de comunicación.

Yo solté un suspiro. –Espero que sí.

–_Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Enlace neuronal iniciando._

Sentí como si algo me estuviera succionado hacia atrás, y probablemente, de no haber estado sujeta al mecanismo del Jaeger me habría caído. Los recuerdos se mostraban con mayor nitidez que en el simulador, las sensaciones eran mejor percibidas, pero se sentía más pesado y difícil dejar fluir los recuerdos. Cuando el proceso terminó y volví en sí, no evité tomar una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo.

–Eso se sintió un poco diferente– Habló mi compañero, y yo estuve de acuerdo.

–_Enlace neuronal completado con éxito_– Dio una pausa de unos segundos. –_Calibrando hemisferio derecho_– El control que Héctor tenía en su mano derecha comenzó a prender luces (Como el de Gipsy Danger al inicio de la película). –_Calibrando hemisferio izquierdo_– Ahora lo hizo el control que tenía en mi mano izquierda. Una pantalla se prendió frente a nosotros, permitiéndonos ver hacia donde nos moveríamos. –_Desplegando Jaeger 01._

"_Relájate, podemos hacerlo, lo hemos hecho otras veces en el simulador", _pensaba Héctor, y gracias al enlace, podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _"Hagámoslo. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda."_ Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento hasta salir de la Unidad 2 y llegar al mar. Dos helicópteros estaban volando sobre nosotros, tal vez vigilando nuestros movimientos.

–Veamos– Habló mi co-piloto. –Yo tengo el cañón en mi mano– La levantó y la puso al frente. –Tú tienes esas garras estilo _Wolverine_– También levanté la mano para poder apreciarlo.

–_Pilotos_– Se escuchó la voz del mariscal. –_Comiencen a moverse como si estuvieran luchando contra un Kaiju, necesitamos ver si los movimientos son ejecutados de manera correcta, sólo no usen el cañón ni las turbinas._

Seguimos su orden y comenzamos a movernos, al inicio fue difícil, era más pesado que el simulador. El agua no nos permitía movernos tan aprisa, así que comenzamos a probar la movilidad en los brazos. La cadera del Jaeger podía girar ligeramente, imitando el movimiento de un karateca al tirar un puño, ese movimiento también nos ofrecía mayor estabilidad en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

–_¿Ven aquél barco que está más adelante?_ – Volvió a hablar el mariscal. –_Quiero que lo corten._

Nos acercamos a él, levanté la mano e hice un corte vertical, haciendo que se partiera hasta la mitad, y con el segundo corte, pude separarlo en 4 partes. –¡Eso será un arma letal para los Kaijus! – Habló Héctor emocionado. –Ojala pudiera probar mi cañón ahora, lástima que no puedo.

–_Parece que todo opera correctamente, pilotos, y su enlace es muy estable_– No sabía de quién era la voz. –_Ese Jaeger es todo suyo._

–¡Perfecto! ¡Sabía que todo saldría bien! Te lo dije, Karina, no había de qué preocuparnos.

"_Deberíamos ir a hacerle una visita a Hernández con esta belleza. A que se muere de la envidia."_ Yo no evité sonreír ante ese pensamiento de él.

Regresamos a la base, siendo oficialmente pilotos Jaeger.

* * *

_Tercer capítulo ya, sí *-* Espero que les haya gustado, comenten qué les gustó, o si tienen una sugerencia, por favor. ^^_

_Cualquier palabra que no entiendan avísenme y la anoto en un glosario, ya saben._

_Ojala hayan visto la imagen que corresponde al capítulo de hoy xD_

_Para el siguiente capítulo ya vendrá un enfrentamiento Jaeger vs Kaiju, y aparecerán los dos pilotos del otro Jaeger._


	4. (Primera parte) Capítulo 4

En este capítulo no hay imagen nueva.

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Los aprecio mucho. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos son de amigos a los que les paso el capítulo cada que lo subo xD También gracias a quienes lo leen y no dejan comentarios xD Aunque me gustaría saber si les está gustando y eso. Sin más, aquí el capítulo._

**Glosario;** Conn-Pod: Se refiere a la cabeza del Jaeger, más precisamente al interior, donde se encuentran los pilotos.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Regresamos a la base y nos llevaron a la habitación de trajes de control y nos lo quitaron. Mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero, ya que la armadura pesaba un poco; debía acostumbrarme rápido a ella si no quería tener dificultades después. Al salir de esa habitación, queríamos dirigirnos con el mariscal, pero nos encontramos a los americanos.

–Buen trabajo– Habló Demian mostrando una sonrisa. –Su coordinación es muy buena. Jorge nos dijo que su sincronización en el simulador era muy alta, casi perfecta… Deben de conocerse de hace mucho.

–Gracias– Se apresuró a decir Héctor. –Sí, nos conocemos de hace tiempo– Me abrazó con su brazo derecho, pegándome a su cuerpo.

–Pude notar que su velocidad es un poco mayor a la de nuestro Jaeger– Dijo Bruce mirando sólo a Héctor. –Pero siguen sin tener experiencia real, así que procuren no estorbarnos, niños– Nos guiñó el ojo.

Héctor se rió en voz alta. –Ya veremos quién cuida la espalda de quién– Parecía que mi compañero y aquel americano se llevarían bien, a ambos les gustaba bromear.

En cambio, Demian parecía ser una persona más seria, pero sin caer en lo reservado o solitario. –Mientras no se confíen, todo estará bien– Habló el rubio. –Pero creo que serán buenos compañeros, dados sus buenos puntajes en el simulador de la academia.

–Esperemos que así sea– He dicho, soltándome de la atadura de mi compañero. –¿Cuántos combates llevan?

–Hemos combatido 4 veces, y en 3 ocasiones nosotros hemos matado al Kaiju– Dijo Demian.

Héctor miró a Bruce. –Pues no tienen tanta experiencia como creí… Pero déjenoslo a nosotros, mientras no se metan en nuestro rango de ataque, no saldrán heridos– Le guiñó un ojo. Bruce sólo se rió.

El mariscal, el asistente y otro hombre se acercaron con nosotros. –Buen trabajo, esperemos que su rendimiento en combate sea óptimo– Dijo el mariscal, mostrándose serio como siempre.

–Todo estuvo a la perfección– Habló el otro hombre. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Miguel Lizárraga, soy un oficial de LOCCENT, ya saben, el encargado de los despliegues de Jaegers– Él era la voz que nos había dicho que el Jaeger ya era nuestro. Tenía el cabello color oscuro, un poco largo, agarrado en una coleta baja.

–Bueno, pilotos, nosotros nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

–Si gustan acompañarnos para seguir platicando, pueden ir con confianza– Bruce mostró una agradable sonrisa al decir esto. A Héctor pareció gustarle la idea de seguir platicando con ellos, seguro les pediría que le contaran sobre sus batallas anteriores.

–De acuerdo, en un momento vamos– Exclamó mi compañero.

–Eh… no quiero parecer grosera, pero la verdad es que me siento algo cansada y me gustaría dormir– He dicho, esperando no ofenderlos por rechazar su invitación.

–Es comprensible que estén cansados– Sonrió Demian. –Ya habrá tiempo para platicar después.

Héctor optó por irse junto con los americanos, el mariscal se fue directo a su oficina, yo me despedí de Miguel y Jorge y caminé en dirección a mi habitación. El día no había sido tan largo como solía serlo en la academia, pero me sentía muy agotada. La habitación no era muy diferente a la de la academia, pero ahora no había literas, había dos camas separadas, cada una pegada a un extremo del cuarto, había una mesa con cajones para guardar objetos personales o ropa y justo arriba una lámpara de noche y un reloj digital; además había un pequeño baño y contaba con regadera. Me bañé, me puse ropa cómoda y me acosté; no fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y miré el reloj, eran las 7:19am, tallé mis ojos y voltee a la otra cama, ahí estaba Héctor dormido profundamente, la cobija estaba tirada en el piso y él solo tenía puesto un pantalón. Pude ver su pecho desnudo, sus brazos, su abdomen… No era algo que solía ver, siempre le decía que se pusiera camiseta, me ponía nerviosa, y me daba pena, ver a los hombres así, sobre todo cuando se ejercitaban. Héctor, como todos mis compañeros en la academia y como la mayoría de los pilotos Jaeger, tenía buen cuerpo, se ejercitaban a diario para estar en plena forma y poder pelear en el Jaeger, pero no es algo que se la pasen mostrando, sobre todo por el uso de uniforme. Lo estuve observando un momento más, y me dio pena, verlo de esta manera mientras él dormía.

–Hmm…– Exclamó. Yo desvié mi mirada, mientras me ruborizaba por casi ser atrapada en el acto. Soltó un bostezo. –Aún no… todavía tengo sueño– Se puso boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, exponiendo su espalda.

Tomé mi almohada y se la arrojé. –¡Ya despierta, es tarde!

Él se levantó un poco rápido, quedando sentado en la cama con mi almohada en su mano. Me miro por unos segundos, con mirada seria. Quizá no había sido buena idea arrojarle la almohada. –¿Qué hora es? – Volteó a ver hacia el reloj antes de que pudiera responder. –Oh, ya veo. Buenos días– Curveó sus labios formando una ligera sonrisa.

Le di la espalda. –Ponte la camisa– Comencé a tender mi cama. Escuché como se rió.

–No sé de qué te quejas, sé que te gusta verme así– Si tuviera otra almohada, se la habría arrojado. Al cabo de un rato, ambos estuvimos listos para salir. Fuimos directo al comedor, pues teníamos hambre; nos topamos a los americanos, ellos ya estaban sentados comiendo, fuimos por nuestra porción y nos sentamos con ellos. La plática fue amena, y por lo que escuché, ellos se durmieron tarde por estar platicando. Justo antes de terminar el desayuno, Jorge Márquez, el asistente, nos dijo que debíamos ir con el mariscal, a su oficina.

Una vez ahí, ambos nos sentamos en las dos únicas sillas que había delante del escritorio del mariscal. –Buenos días, pilotos– Saludó fríamente.

Nosotros respondimos el saludo de la manera más cordial. –Necesitamos hablar sobre su Jaeger– Hizo una pausa, pero al ver que ninguno comentó nada, prosiguió. –Deberían saber que cada Jaeger tiene un nombre, los pilotos son responsables de tal; su Jaeger había sido nombrado _Jaeger 01_, porque fue el primero en ser terminado de los dos que estábamos construyendo, pero necesitan ponerle nombre y subirlo a la base de datos.

–A mi no me importa el nombre que tenga, ni el color, ni la forma, siempre y cuando pueda pelear, todo estará bien– Habló Héctor con su típico tono de voz jovial.

Ambos me miraron a mí. Yo debía nombrarlo, pero no me sentía capaz. –Eh… ¿El que sea? – El mariscal asintió. _"Un nombre… un nombre… algo que me guste… algo que no suene mal… El nombre de un guerrero… de alguien dispuesto a sacrificar su vida en batalla por tal de salvar a los demás… ¿Qué nombre sería ese?"_, pensé.

Ninguno de los dos me despegaba la mirada, y eso hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa. –¿Qué tal… Andrómeda? – Héctor arqueó una ceja al escucharlo y el mariscal no hizo ningún gesto. Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

–Bien, ese será el nombre. Mandaré actualizar la base de datos. Pueden retirarse.

Nos paramos y salimos. Noté a Héctor un poco incómodo, quizá el nombre no le agradó. –Has dicho que no te importaba el nombre que tuviera… ¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?

Él me miró. –No estoy molesto. Aunque… Me hubiera gustado más algo como _Terminator_ o _Depredador…_ incluso _Jedi Master_ habría sonado fenomenal– Sonrió.

–Debiste decirlo antes, _friki_… ahora es muy tarde.

Después de la comida le había pedido a Jorge un manual sobre nuestro Jaeger, debía saber todo sobre él si quería tener éxito. Quería estudiar desde qué piezas lo conformaban, hasta el armamento y el tipo de sistema que tenía.

Las semanas siguientes después de un ataque Kaiju eran tranquilas, para los pilotos al menos, ya que los mecánicos debían arreglar cualquier desperfecto que tuviera el Jaeger. De vez en cuando salíamos del Shatterdome para despejarnos un poco, pues estar todos los días encerrado era aburrido.

–Ha aparecido otro Kaiju, categoría 3, señor– Le informó Miguel al mariscal.

–Suenen la alarma.

El sonido que provocó dicha alarma se escuchó en todo el Shatterdome, algunas luces localizadas en las paredes comenzaron a brillar. Todo el personal comenzó a correr ocupando su respectivo lugar; la voz femenina del sistema habló:

–Detección de Kaiju, Andrómeda y White Hunter, a sus puestos– Repitió el mensaje al menos tres veces. Nosotros estábamos en el comedor, pues era hora de la cena.

Nos dirigimos a las respectivas habitaciones para seguir el protocolo, los primeros en salir fueron los pilotos de White Hunter y segundos después lo hicimos nosotros. Dentro del Jaeger, de camino a la posición del Kaiju, el mariscal nos habló por el intercomunicador a los pilotos.

–Escuchen, el Kaiju es categoría 3, nombre clave: Octalos. Andrómeda peleará, White Hunter sólo intervendrá si los primeros tienen serios problemas. Cerca de ahí hay un crucero, pónganlo a salvo.

Dadas las órdenes, nos tomó alrededor de diez minutos llegar al lugar. Los helicópteros nos bajaron, pero no había nada en aquel lugar; o quizá era que no podíamos verlo por la oscuridad de la noche.

–Hemos localizado el crucero– Habló Demian. –Nos dirigiremos hacia él para ponerlo a salvo, tengan cuidado.

–Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos– Héctor estaba impaciente, podía sentirlo, y mentalmente repasaba algunas de las clases de teoría sobre Kaijus, aunque sus recuerdos eran borrosos a causa de la falta de estudio.

–No te confíes, _kid_– Le dijo Bruce seriamente, y después de eso ellos comenzaron a movilizarse.

"_No debí cenar demasiado… espero no vomitar"_, pensé. A lo que mi compañero se rió.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el mar, el agua se veía bastante calmada, ignorando el hecho de que cada paso que dábamos causaba oleadas. –¿No nos habremos equivocado de posición? – Pregunté, más para mí misma que para alguien más. Pero resultaba imposible que el localizador haya errado. De pronto vi algo extraño moverse, era algo delgado, como una serpiente enorme… o como un tentáculo. –¡Espera! – He dicho, y el Jaeger dejó de moverse. –Creo haber visto algo… a las 11 en punto. Me pareció haber visto un tentáculo o algo similar.

–Sí… sé a qué te refieres– Él no había podido verlo, pero gracias a mis recuerdos lo hizo. –Debemos tener cuidado, podría– Algo nos jaló bruscamente, haciéndonos caer de espalda. Vimos varios tentáculos que comenzaron a rodear el Jaeger y a apretarlo. –¡Cierra las compuertas! ¡El agua se está filtrando!

Dada la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y el jaloneo provocado por el kaiju, me resultó algo difícil encontrar el equilibro para llegar al teclado y presionar las teclas correctas. La cabeza de la criatura se posó justo frente a nosotros y pudimos ver cómo era. De un color grisáceo muy oscuro, su boca estaba repleta de grandes y filosos dientes, sus ojos morados eran muy pequeños pero resplandecían, tenía unas marcas extrañas en todo el cuerpo color morado fosforescente, en su lomo tenía dos largos tentáculos y justo detrás de esos tenía unos extraños picos negros muy sobresalientes, sus brazos también eran tentáculos, eran gruesos y terminaban en punta, como dos lanzas, y debajo de esos tentáculos había otros dos ligeramente cortos, que eran los que nos estaban apretando.

Por un momento quedé bloqueada. Tenía a un kaiju real estrangulando a mi jaeger, viéndonos a través de la cabeza, él sabía que nosotros estábamos dentro, y nos quería… si no era entre sus tentáculos, seguro sería entre sus dientes.

–¡Concéntrate! – Gritó Héctor; al mismo tiempo, Octalos, comenzó a rodear nuestra cabeza con su tentáculo izquierdo del lomo. –¡Debemos pararnos! – Comenzamos a maniobrar con nuestros pies hasta que tocamos tierra y poco a poco comenzamos a pararnos, pero era difícil, porque teníamos al kaiju pegado a nosotros.

Traté de mover el brazo izquierdo, que era el que controlaba, intentando cortarlo o provocarle daño y que se alejara de nosotros, pero su tentáculo derecho del lomo se abrazó a mi brazo y comenzó a apretarlo. El daño infringido al jaeger también lo sentíamos nosotros a causa del traje que llevábamos puesto, pues estaba conectado con nuestro sistema nervioso. Sentí como si mi hueso fuera a quebrarse, unas pequeñas descargas recorrieron mi brazo y yo no evité gritar por el dolor, nunca había sentido algo así.

–¡Activando cañón de plasma!

–_Cañón de plasma activado_– Habló el sistema. –_Cargando…_

"_A este ritmo perderé el brazo…"_

"_¡No! ¡Aguanta, aguanta!"_

El kaiju soltó un chillido, como si se estuviera riendo. Era uno de los peores sonidos que había escuchado. –_Carga completa._

Héctor apuntó el cañón hacia la cabeza de la criatura, pero a causa de un movimiento brusco justo al disparar, terminó dándole en el lomo, cortando su tentáculo izquierdo, el que tenía rodeado en la cabeza del jaeger. Aquella extremidad se soltó lentamente y el kaiju gritó, pero su grito no pareció de dolor, sino de coraje. Su boca llena de dientes se acercó a nosotros queriéndonos morder, pero mi compañero disparó de nuevo su cañón, acertando a la cabeza. Esto hizo que nos soltara y retrocediera.

Pudimos ponernos bien de pie y recuperamos el equilibrio. Cuando logramos salir del agua, o al menos la parte superior, vimos que White Hunter se estaba acercando al área. Quizá ya había puesto a salvo al crucero.

–_¿Necesitan ayuda?_ – Preguntó Demian.

"_¿Aún puedes mover tu brazo?" _

"_Sí, descuida, parece que no le causó mucho daño."_

–Estamos bien– Respondió Héctor después de la pequeña conversación mental. –O al menos _aún_ conservamos todas nuestras extremidades.

Se escuchó la risa de Bruce. –_Si no se concentran las perderán todas._

No sé cómo podía reír en un momento así, yo estaba tan aterrada que quería ir al baño. –Prepárate, está emergiendo– Dije. Moví un poco mis dedos, comprobando que aún podía mover bien el brazo, ya no dolía como antes, pero lo sentía un poco pesado. –Hagamos esto: Haz que uno de sus tentáculos se enrosque en tu brazo, yo lo cortaré, después dispararás hacia otra de sus extremidades o la cabeza, si nos envuelve, activamos las turbinas.

–Suena simple… Hagamos la prueba– Dimos unos cuantos pasos hacia el Kaiju, intentamos golpearlo en la cabeza con el brazo derecho, pero detuvo el golpe con una de sus extremidades, yo no perdí tiempo y lo corté antes de que Héctor pudiera sentir dolor. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Mi compañero cargó el cañón y le disparó en la garganta, haciéndole un agujero, aunque quizá no fue lo suficientemente profundo, pues el Kaiju seguía moviéndose. Su tentáculo derecho, el que terminaba en punta, comenzó a golpear el pecho, haciendo pequeñas perforaciones. Llevé el brazo izquierdo hasta su garganta, encajando las cuchillas en la herida hecha anteriormente por mi compañero.

Octalos dejó inmediatamente de golpear el pecho y se concentró en la cabeza. Enrolló su tentáculo más grueso y comenzó a apretar. Una luz roja comenzó a brillar en el _Conn-pod_, indicándonos que la presión era demasiada y no podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

–_¡Iremos a ayudarlos, resistan!_ – La voz de Bruce sonaba alarmada.

Héctor intentó golpearlo con el brazo derecho, pero el Kaiju lo mordió y no pudo evitar gritar. Por suerte, el brazo todavía seguía unido al Jaeger.

–¡El Conn-pod no aguantará más! – Comenzó a resquebrajarse del visor. –Ellos no llegarán a tiempo…

Unos trozos del visor salieron disparados hacia el interior, uno de ellos golpeó mi casco y lo rompió del lado derecho. Sentí que un trozo de vidrio rozó su mejilla.

–¡Debemos activar las turbinas de inmediato! – Gritó Héctor.

–Ya no hay tiempo… El Kaiju destrozará la cabeza…– El terror me invadió y me paralizó. Y dos segundos después, una explosión se hizo presente.

* * *

_Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la escuela me ha consumido demasiado. Me han dejado varias tareas y no había encontrado el tiempo para escribir u_u_

_Dejen sus reviews diciendo qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, si tienen alguna duda, lo que sea :DD_

_Saludos!_


	5. (Primera parte) Capítulo 5

**Importante: **Imagen nueva sobre los nuevos personajes en mi perfil, debajo de mis datos xD

* * *

Capítulo 5

La explosión fue producida por el impacto de un disparo en el lomo de la bestia. White Hunter estaba equipado con un misil en su pecho, el cual usó para que el Kaiju nos soltara inmediatamente. A causa de la explosión y el movimiento brusco de la criatura, perdimos el equilibrio y volvimos a caer de espalda en el océano. Por los orificios en el visor, provocados por la presión ejercida por el tentáculo, el agua comenzó a entrar deprisa.

–¡Rápido! ¡De pie, de pie! – Gritaba Héctor. –¡Apoya el derecho!

Logramos colocar el pie derecho y la rodilla izquierda en el fondo, pero la cola del Kaiju impactó con nosotros y salimos despedidos unos metros. El agua ya había llenado gran parte del Conn-pod, y me había entrado al casco por el agujero que tenía del lado derecho; tuve que aguantar la respiración para no ahogarme, en cambio, mi compañero estaba bien, porque le suministraban oxígeno al casco y no tenía por donde entrar el agua.

Si ya era pesado manejar al Jaeger conectado a tanto aparato mecánico, ahora hacerlo dentro del agua lo hacía más difícil. Acomodamos primero el pie izquierdo y después el derecho, así logramos ponernos de pie y salir a la superficie. El agua comenzaba a salir lentamente.

"_No voy a aguantar más la respiración…"_ Oprimí el botón para abrir las compuertas y que el agua pudiera salir a mayor velocidad. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo, para que el agua dentro del casco saliera.

Fuera del Conn-pod, White Hunter peleaba ferozmente con Octalos. Con su mano izquierda agarró el único tentáculo que le quedaba y con la derecha lo cortaba. El Kaiju gritó y se giró para golpearlo con su cola, el Jaeger lo detuvo con ambas manos, pero aun así no evitó perder un poco la estabilidad.

Yo comencé a toser a causa de un poco de agua que no pude evitar tragar. _"¿Mejor?"_, preguntó Héctor sin preocupación aparente. Y tampoco era como si tuviera que preocuparse, él sabía cómo me sentía.

"_Sí, mejor… Ahora vayamos a ayudarles" _Caminamos hacia ellos.

–_¿Creen poder pelear en esas condiciones?_ – Preguntó Bruce.

–_Lo mejor será que nos dejen a nosotros_– Ahora habló Demian. Era verdad que nuestro Jaeger tenía algunas heridas, el visor estaba roto, el pecho tenía algunas perforaciones, el brazo derecho había sido mordido, por lo que no podía moverse tan bien, y una de las cuchillas del brazo izquierdo estaba rota.

–Aún nos quedan las turbinas, con eso lo acabaremos seguro.

–_No, Héctor_– La voz de Bruce se escuchó agitada, ya que estaban combatiendo al Kaiju con sus puños. –_Eso sólo debe ser usado en caso de emergencia… nosotros podemos con esto._

Vimos como lo golpeó con el puño izquierdo, el Kaiju, una vez que cayó al agua, se sumergió. Bruce quiso agarrarlo pero la criatura le mordió la mano, Demian intervino encajando la cuchilla que tenía en su mano en la garganta de la criatura, justo en la herida que nosotros le habíamos hecho, y jaló hacia arriba, abriéndole parte de la cabeza y cortando su ojo izquierdo. El Kaiju quedó deforme, con su cara abierta en dos partes escurriendo sangre azul fosforescente. Aquel cuerpo sin vida dejó de morder la mano del Jaeger y quedó reposando en el mar.

"_Personalmente… me siento derrotado"_, pensó Héctor. _"Si ellos no hubieran estado, nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí…"_

"_No te preocupes… Para ser nuestra primera pelea, no está mal"_ Traté de consolarlo, aunque entendía cómo se sentía, yo sentía algo similar. _"Debemos ponernos en mejor forma…"_

–_Buen trabajo, pilotos_– Habló Miguel. –_Otro Kaiju menos del cual preocuparnos_– Se escuchó como soltó un suspiro de alivio. –_Debemos festejar la primera victoria de Andrómeda._

–Pero casi nos matan…– Mi compañero tenía los ánimos bajos por no poder derrotar él solo al Kaiju. –_La victoria es de White Hunter…_

Miguel soltó una risa. –_Son compañeros, si ellos ganan ustedes ganan, no te lo tomes tan personal. Ya habrá oportunidad después para que me traigas la cabeza de un Kaiju._

Héctor no pudo evitar sonreír. –De acuerdo… es hora de volver.

Una vez que estuvimos en el Shatterdome, vi que al mariscal no le gustó ver en qué condiciones dejamos a nuestro Jaeger, pero aun así nos felicitó y dijo que con el tiempo adquiriríamos la experiencia que nos hace falta. Los mecánicos comenzaron a revisar ambos Jaeger para dar un pronóstico de cuánto les tomaría arreglar los daños. Yo tuve que ir a la enfermería para que limpiaran mi herida de la mejilla, no era la gran cosa, pero había sangrado mucho y había sido hecha por un pedazo de vidrio de mi casco, debía asegurarme que no pudiera infectarme. Los pilotos debían estar en buenas condiciones para el combate, por lo tanto, cualquier herida o malestar que tuvieran, debía ser checado por los doctores. Después de eso, tomé un baño y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, escuché a algunos mecánicos hablar sobre dos nuevos pilotos, al parecer llegarían hoy por la tarde. Después del desayuno me pasé por la planta baja para ver a Andrómeda. Parecía que los mecánicos nunca descansaban, siempre estaban en movimiento, las herramientas haciendo ruido, las charlas entre ellos; esa era la parte más ruidosa de todo el Shatterdome. Ahora podía ver más claramente los daños exteriores del Jaeger, y la verdad es que lucía terrible, estaba muy preocupada por saber cuánto tardarían en arreglarlo, si estaría listo para el siguiente ataque.

–¿Preocupada por tu bebé? – Uno de los mecánicos se acercó a mí, tenía una gorra girada hacia atrás, su cara estaba manchada de aceite.

Le sonreí. –Pues… sí, un poco.

Él me sonrió y se le formaron unas arrugas en la parte exterior de los ojos. –Tú tranquila. Sé que se ve muy mal, pero al menos no arrancó ninguna extremidad, hubiera sido fatal y nos llevaría muchísimo tiempo reconstruirlo. Las partes más dañas son la cabeza y el brazo derecho– Talló su mano derecha en su nariz y terminó manchándola más con aceite.

–¿Crees que esté listo para el siguiente ataque?

Él lo pensó unos momentos mientras volteaba a ver al Jaeger. –Bueno… si todo marcha sin problemas, sí, debería estar listo… Siempre y cuando al Kaiju no se le ocurra aparecer en menos tiempo.

Luego de eso salí un momento a tomar aire fresco. Dada la cercanía con el verano, el aire se sentía cálido y los días se hacían más largos. El cielo estaba completamente azul y el mar se veía muy tranquilo; se antojaba meterse a nadar un poco, pero luego recordaba que el mar era el lugar favorito de los Kaijus y… bueno, igual nunca me gustó mucho el mar. Me quedé unos minutos más ahí afuera, y cuando me disponía a entrar de nuevo, vi a Demian, recargado en una pared leyendo un libro. No había tenido tiempo de verlo en la mañana, porque se levantó más temprano y no me lo topé en el comedor; me acerqué a él esperando no molestarlo.

Unos pasos antes de que pudiera llegar a él volteo a verme y sonrió. –Buenos días, Karina– Cerró su libro. –¿Estás mejor que ayer?

Lo decía porque no paraba de quejarme con que quería vomitar, aunque al final no lo hice; también porque cuando bajé del Jaeger mis manos temblaban ligeramente. –Sí, mucho mejor, gracias– Me daba algo de pena que me vieran como el eslabón débil. –¿Sabes algo sobre los nuevos pilotos?

–Sí, me dijeron que llegarían después del mediodía… Creo que uno de ellos es una chica, eso debería ser algo bueno para ti.

Y sí, el hecho de que haya otra chica en el equipo me hacía sentir bien. –Sí, es algo bueno, considerando que la mayoría de las personas que entran a la academia son hombres, es bueno saber que también las mujeres somos capaces de ser pilotos.

Platicamos unos momentos más, pero luego recordé que tampoco había visto a Héctor esta mañana, pues cuando yo desperté, él ya no estaba. –Bueno, iré a buscar a Héctor.

–Ve al cuarto de combate, debe estar peleando con Bruce– Abrió su libro nuevamente y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

–Oh, ¿están practicando? – Me crucé de brazos. –Qué raro, no me esperó…

–No… Están _peleando_. Héctor lucía molesto en la mañana porque no dejamos que ustedes acabaran con el Kaiju, así que retó a Bruce a una pelea.

–Héctor es bastante bueno peleando, sobre todo cuando está enojado… Espero que no le haya hecho nada a Bruce…– Con solo recordar cómo había dejado a nuestro ex compañero Hernández, comenzaba a preocuparme por el americano.

A Demian le causó gracia mi comentario y se rió. –Mejor preocúpate por tu compañero, Bruce es realmente bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Bueno… nunca antes lo he visto pelear, cuando practicaba con Héctor ustedes no participaban…

Ambos americanos tenían un aspecto delicado, parecía que ninguno era capaz de romper un plato fuera del Jaeger, cuando practicaba con mi compañero ellos sólo observaban o simplemente no iban; muchas veces Héctor le decía a Bruce que practicaran juntos, pero el pelinegro se negaba, a causa de esto, mi mejor amigo describía a Bruce como alguien que temía romperse las uñas. –Nosotros practicamos por las mañanas– Habló el rubio. –Es por eso que ustedes no nos han visto practicar– Bueno, eso explicaba cómo era que se mantenían en forma. –Si te apresuras, quizá alcances a ver pelear a Bruce.

Moría de curiosidad por verlo pelear y ver qué estilo de pelea utilizaba, así que salí disparada en busca de ello. El salón de combate con el que contaba el Shatterdome quedaba en la segunda planta, así que fui hacia el ascensor, y logré llegar antes de que la puerta se cerrara. A los pocos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse y corrí. Había varias personas en el lugar, tuve que abrirme paso; cuando estuve al frente vi a Héctor tirado en el suelo abierto de pies y manos con respiración agitada y muy sudado, Bruce estaba parado a un lado con su mano izquierda en la cintura, también estaba con respiración agitada y sudado pero no como Héctor.

–¿Ya terminaron de pelear? – Avancé hacia ellos.

Bruce volteó a verme. –Pregúntale a él… es muy persistente, la pelea debió terminar hace tiempo…

–¿Quiere decir que lo venciste fácilmente?

–¡No! La pelea no ha terminado– Héctor comenzó a levantarse y Bruce giró los ojos en señal de fastidio. –Sólo me ha estado derribando, no me ha golpeado.

–No debemos pelear entre nosotros, sólo practicar. Si ambos nos golpeamos en serio nos van a regañar– Explicaba Bruce, pero mi compañero hacía oído sordo.

Héctor tenía buen ataque, generalmente siempre acertaba sus golpes, o la mayoría de ellos, muchas veces bajaba la guardia al atacar y odiaba perder, o mejor dicho, no sabía perder; estaba tan acostumbrado a ganar que se enfadaba si perdía, pero nunca se había mostrado tan insistente en una batalla.

–Si logras golpearme una vez al menos, dejaré de insistir y admitiré que has ganado– Yo retrocedí un poco, ya que me había metido al cuadro de combate. –Ya he visto tus movimientos, ahora no podrás hacer nada.

Bruce inhalo profundamente y después exhaló. –_Kid,_ en serio, tienes un problema– Movió su cabeza en negación. –Si esa es la única manera en que dejarás de insistir, lo haré, pero después no andes llorando.

El americano fue el primero en atacar, lanzó una patada hacia las costillas con su pie derecho, Héctor se cubrió y le devolvió la patada, pero esta era más alta, Bruce dio un paso hacia atrás, tomó el pie y lo tiró hacia su lado derecho, haciendo que Héctor girara casi 180 grados. Teniéndolo casi de espaldas, trató de golpear con su puño las costillas, pero el mexicano lanzó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás, en una patada recta, rozando de cerca el estómago de Bruce. Héctor acortó la distancia y tiró dos golpes rápido a la cara, y el otro logró defenderse, pero mi compañero dio un tercer golpe, una patada a la cara, Bruce se agachó y con su pie izquierdo barrió el pie de apoyo de Héctor, haciendo que cayera; en lugar de darle un golpe para obtener la victoria definitiva, sólo puso la planta de su pie a un costado de la cara de mi compañero.

–Ya, gané– Quitó el pie y le tendió la mano para levantarlo. –Así que deja de insistir.

Héctor lo miró y sonrió al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la ayuda. –Bueno, por hoy es suficiente, has ganado.

Ambos fueron a darse una ducha. El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando menos lo pensamos los nuevos pilotos ya estaban llegando. Todos salimos para recibirlos, Bruce se había arreglado lo mejor que podía para impresionar a la chica, le encantaba quedar bien con las mujeres. El primero en bajar del helicóptero fue el chico, no era muy alto, tenía su cabello un poco largo, sólo tenía un pantalón de mezclilla roto de algunas partes, unos tenis negros y una camisa sin mangas color blanco, por lo que se podían observar sus fuertes brazos, en su espalda tenía colgada una pequeña mochila. Después bajó la chica, lo primero que noté fue su lacio cabello color rojizo, corto hasta debajo de la nuca, físicamente era despampanante, tenía curvas bien definidas, un bonito bronceado, piernas torneadas, y su busto era quizá dos tallas más grande que el mío. La ropa que usaba dejaba al descubierto sus mejores cualidades físicas, un short azul claro muy corto, una blusa pegada de manga corta color negro, converse negros y su collar militar color plateado muy a la vista, a todos nos daban uno, venía con nuestros datos, pero la mayoría lo escondía debajo de la camiseta.

Escuché un silbido, de parte de Bruce. –Si me disculpan– Dijo pasando por un lado mío. –Iré a saludar a la dama– Se acercó a ella, pasando de largo al chico, tomó su mano y la besó. –Bienvenida señorita– Si de por sí tenían el típico acento que tiene un gringo al hablar el español, cada que pronunciaban la "ñ" se escuchaba gracioso.

Ella lo miró y suprimió una risa, sólo curveo sus labios. –Así que tú eres el típico Don Juan, ¿verdad?

–Se equivoca– Le soltó la mano. –Mi nombre es Bruce Kennedy, mucho gusto.

Ella soltó una carcajada, Héctor, el piloto que venía con ella y yo también nos reímos. Ni Bruce ni Demian lograron entender el chiste. –De acuerdo, Romeo. Mi nombre es Rita Ríos, un placer.

–Bien, yo seré Romeo y tú serás _Juliet_.

A Rita parecía divertirle los comentarios de Bruce. El otro piloto volteó a vernos y esbozó una sonrisa. –Yo soy Nicolás Bravo, mucho gusto– Le tendió la mano a Héctor, que estaba más cerca.

Terminadas las presentaciones se acercó el mariscal y Jorge, que de nueva cuenta, le tocaba dar un recorrido a los nuevos por las instalaciones. Mientras ellos se iban, nosotros nos quedamos charlando un rato sobre lo simpáticos que nos habían parecido los chicos. Sabíamos que el recorrido terminaba en sus habitaciones, pero por la hora, creímos que irían a comer luego de instalarse, así que los esperamos en el comedor. Para cuando ellos llegaron, nosotros ya estábamos cenando; ellos ya tenían puesto el uniforme que nos daban al llegar al Shatterdome.

–¡No! – Gritó Bruce. –¡¿Por qué te has puesto eso?!

–¿Hablas del pantalón? Bueno, es por seguridad… Me cuida de tu mirada depravada.

La plática fue amena, me gustaba mucho la actitud de Rita, era una persona muy segura de sí misma, en cambio, Nicolás parecía ser alguien más reservado e inseguro, no era alguien de muchas palabras, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos platicando sólo se limitaba a sonreír, asentir y en algunas ocasiones decía algunos comentarios cortos, me sentía identificada con él, porque así era yo en ocasiones. Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, era la prueba del Jaeger 02. Nosotros nos acomodamos en un lugar alto, viendo como los mecánicos checaban últimos detalles; mientras tanto, los nuevos pilotos se alistaban para subir al _mecha_.

–Quizá no debamos hacer la prueba hoy, Rita– Le decía a su compañera mientras iban de camino al cuarto de trajes de control. –No creo estar listo… mentalmente.

–Todavía te perturba la llamada que recibiste por la noche, ¿verdad? – Había dicho esto sin dejar de caminar. Él se quedó callado un momento, indicando que efectivamente le perturbaba. –No te preocupes por eso– Se detuvo y volteó a verlo. –No pasó a mayores, además, estando aquí no puedes hacer nada, y preocuparte no ayuda– Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él. –Todo saldrá bien– Sonrió.

Él se quedó mirando las facciones de la chica por unos segundos, y después se relajó un poco. –Trataré de… no pensar en eso por ahora– Siguieron avanzando. –Pero si algo sale mal, te culparé por no posponer esto.

–Claro que sí, _Nico_, lo que digas– Ella lo miró de reojo y le sacó la lengua.

* * *

_Ningún comentario en el capítulo anterior T_T Owww… ¿Tan mal va mi historia?_

_Díganme en qué estoy fallando, entonces D: Los comentarios constructivos son bien recibidos u.u_

_En fin, saludos a… cualquiera que lea esto ;_; *Va a deprimirse a su esquina*_


	6. (Primera parte) Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Héctor, los americanos, algunos mecánicos y yo nos fuimos a una plataforma alta que estaba justo al lado del Jaeger que haría la prueba. Estábamos emocionados por ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros en acción. Mientras ellos pasaban por el proceso de ponerse el traje y conectarse, nosotros platicábamos sobre las expectativas que teníamos puestas en ellos; según nos habían contado, ambos eran buenos en el simulador, aunque hubo una vez en que el enlace se rompió a causa de una inestabilidad mental de Nicolás.

La compuerta número 3 comenzó a abrirse. –_Desplegando Jaeger 02_– Habló el sistema. Todos dejamos de hablar para poner atención.

Giró un poco la cabeza hacia ambos lados, después levantó la mano derecha, dieron un paso hacia la salida y se detuvieron. El otro pie no avanzó, sólo se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, al pie de la puerta; los segundos pasaban y todos comenzamos a cuestionarnos qué sucedía ahí adentro. De pronto, levantó la mano izquierda, golpeando una pared cercana a donde estábamos; hubo un pequeño temblor en la plataforma, afortunadamente todos alcanzamos a sostenernos del barandal y nadie se cayó. De nuevo movió la mano izquierda, esta vez golpeó unos tubos que estaban sobre nosotros, los cuales comenzaron a caer. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, buscando un refugio.

–¡Cuidado! – Gritó Héctor, empujándome hacia un lado y cayendo sobre mí. Justo un instante después cayó un tubo no tan grande pero de aspecto pesado. –¡Ah, mierda! – Se quejó, y es que aquel objeto le había caído en el pie izquierdo.

Demian y Bruce lo vieron y se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron para quitar el tubo, mientras tanto, mi compañero no dejó de quejarse. El Jaeger dejó de moverse y sacaron a los pilotos.

–Creo que me he roto el pie… creo que sí– Demian comenzó a levantarlo, pasando el brazo de Héctor por su cuello. –¡Duele un chingo, más despacio! – Bruce se acomodó por el otro lado y se lo llevaron a la enfermería. Yo los seguí.

De camino, vimos a mecánicos y personas de seguridad dirigirse a la zona que acabábamos de abandonar. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, sentaron a Héctor en una cama, éste había comenzado a sudar, quizá por el dolor. El doctor, un hombre de cabello café con varias canas, se acercó rápidamente.

–Se ha lastimado el pie, un tubo le ha caído encima– Dijo Demian, haciéndose a un lado para que el doctor lo revisara.

–Veamos… ¿Ha sido en esta parte? – El doctor presionó el pie y el mexicano gritó. –Bueno, necesito quitarte el calzado… quizá te duela un poco.

–¿Y no sería mejor que me diera primero algo para el– Dejó inconclusa la frase debido a que el doctor había comenzado a quitarle la bota y le había dolido. Me sentía mal de verlo así, porque le había pasado eso por salvarme, aunque también, de no haberlo hecho, probablemente aquel fierro me habría caído en la cabeza. LE debo una, de nuevo.

Después le hicieron unas radiografías y resultó que, milagrosamente, no se había roto nada, pero tardaría al menos un mes en recuperarse. Si todo salía bien, estaría listo para cuando apareciera un Kaiju, si no, estaríamos fuera de combate. Yo fui a reportarle al mariscal la situación, antes de llegar, vi a Nicolás caminar a paso rápido en dirección contraria a mí.

–Oye, ¿todo bien? – Le he preguntado cuando lo tuve enfrente, pero él no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a verme, iba con la cabeza agachada y nunca se detuvo. Me pareció un comportamiento extraño, quizá lo hayan regañado por lo que sucedió.

Al llegar a la oficina del mariscal vi que Rita iba saliendo. –Oye, Rita…– La he llamado, esperando que no me dejara hablando. Ella volteó a verme. –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella me mostró una sonrisa forzada. –Problemas técnicos… pero no volverá a pasar, disculpa los disturbios.

–Deberías disculparte con Héctor… resultó lastimado.

Ella borró su sonrisa. –¿En serio? Pero… ¿está bien?

–Bueno… sí, justo ahora está en la enfermería y no podrá caminar bien por un rato– Ella bajó su cabeza y suspiró.

–Lo lamento… no creí que esto fuera a pasar…

–¿Quién controla el hemisferio izquierdo? – Rita levantó la mirada pero no dijo nada. –¿Tu lo controlas? – Negó con la cabeza.

–Ese es el lado de Nico… ¡pero no es culpa suya! Fue mi culpa… él me dijo que no se sentía bien y aun así lo presioné para que se subiera… Y ahora no quiere ni verme… Perdón.

Suspiré. –Descuida, sé que no lo hicieron a propósito. Ahora yo tengo que ir con el mariscal a notificarle lo de Héctor.

Se cruzó de brazos. –Yo iré a la enfermería a disculparme– Asentí y ella se retiró.

Toqué la puerta y escuché una voz gruesa que me invitó a pasar, entré despacio y callada. –¿Algún problema? – Habló el mariscal.

–Eh… bueno… sí… Héctor se ha lastimado el pie, uno de los tubos que se rompieron le ha caído encima.

Ha puesto los codos en su escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante. –¿Qué tan grave está?

–El doctor ha dicho que no se ha roto nada, pero no podrá caminar bien por al menos un mes.

–Mínimo un mes…– Ha repetido para sí mismo. –De acuerdo, gracias por el reporte.

Salí y me quedé en la puerta por un rato, después doblé hacia la izquierda en dirección a las habitaciones. Me detuve en una puerta, esperé un poco y después toqué. Nadie respondió. Volví a tocar y lo mismo. Dudé en si debía seguir insistiendo o sólo debería retirarme, toqué una última vez, y como nadie respondió di media vuelta. Escuché que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Al voltear, lo primero que noté fue que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

–Nicolás… ¿estás bien? – Él abrió la boca pero no dijo ninguna palabra, dudó por unos momentos.

–¿Quieres pasar? – Dijo al final. Una vez dentro, ambos tomamos asiento en la cama. –¿Se vio muy mal desde afuera?

Asentí. –No era lo que esperábamos… Pero Rita me dijo que no fue tu culpa, sino de ella… dijo que te sentías mal.

–Es que… yo no pude ignorar un recuerdo… Pero es una larga y aburrida historia de telenovela.

–Pues esa historia lastimó a mi compañero– Él volteó a verme con expresión seria.

–¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Héctor?

Suspiré. –En el segundo golpe que diste, rompiste unos tubos y uno de ellos le cayó en el pie.

Metió sus dedos en el cabello y se peinó hacia atrás, pero el cabello regresó a su postura original. –Ay, no… Discúlpame… yo… No debí haberme subido estando así…– Puso la palma de sus manos en su rostro por unos momentos. –Bien… te diré que sucedió– Respiró hondo, yo sólo me quedé callada observando. –Soy de Monterrey y vengo de una familia muy humilde, tengo 3 hermanos menores de los cuales se hace cargo mi mamá… Mi padre… bueno… él tiene serios problemas con el alcohol, en ocasiones anteriores ha… golpeado a mi mamá, pero hace 5 años que se fue de la casa…– No se veía nada cómodo hablando de esto. –Ayer por la noche… recibí una llamada de mi hermana… –Se aclaró la garganta. –Mi padre había ido de nuevo… esta vez no golpeó a nadie pero le ha quitado dinero a mi mamá, y eso me ha molestado bastante, ¿sabes cuánto batalla ella para juntar ese dinero y darle de comer a mis hermanos? – Se quedó un momento en silencio, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir, era como si tratara de controlarse. –También me preocupa el hecho de que está por ahí, podría ir cualquier día y si no está sobrio… no quiero imaginar de qué podría ser capaz.

–Entonces, en el Jaeger, te has quedado en algún recuerdo de cuando él… golpeó a tu mamá, ¿verdad? – Él sólo asintió.

–Fue por eso que le dije a Rita que no debíamos hacerlo… – Se levantó de la cama. –¡Pero es tan egoísta que no le importó! – Subió el tono de su voz, era evidente que estaba molesto con ella. –Y aquí están las consecuencias…

–No la puedes culpar de esa manera…– También me levanté de la cama. –Ella tampoco sabía que esto pasaría. Sólo fue un accidente– Tomé su mano y volteó a verme. –Nadie te culpa, nadie te juzgará… le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

Se quedó mirándome un momento en silencio. –Gracias– Mostró una media sonrisa. –¿Dónde está Héctor? Debo hablar con él.

Después de que lo llevara a la enfermería, todo el ambiente se relajó, él se disculpó pero todos insistieron en que no fue culpa suya. Por supuesto que al inicio de la rehabilitación, Héctor no se lo tomaba bien, le molestaba tener que usar muletas al caminar, eso lo ponía de mal humor. Bruce hacía bromas sobre eso, de las cuales Nicolás era incapaz de reír, porque todavía se sentía culpable; Rita en cambio olvidó el incidente muy rápido, al inicio tuvo problemas para conciliarse con Nico, ya que ella es muy orgullosa y no quería disculparse con él, pero al final logró hacerlo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al mes, Héctor se encontraba mejor del pie, pero todavía no estaba en condiciones de participar en batallas, al igual que nuestro Jaeger, las reparaciones iban bien, pero en el estado actual, lo mejor sería no mandarlo a pelear, pues aún tenía detalles que necesitaban ser arreglados.

Dos meses más tarde, con los Jaeger completamente reparados y Héctor recuperado, un Kaiju apareció. Nosotros estábamos en una junta con el mariscal cuando la alarma sonó, fuimos al cuarto de LOCCENT con Miguel.

–Kaiju categoría 3, señor– Decía mirando el radar. –Nombre clave: Crodile.

–Muy bien– Volteó a vernos. –Andrómeda y White Hunter se encargarán de él.

–Entendido– Respondimos los cuatro. Nicolás y Rita voltearon a verse.

–Señor…– Habló Rita un poco cohibida. –Envíenos a nosotros…– El mariscal la volteó a ver de una manera que aterraba. –Sé que… al inicio no nos fue bien… ¡pero hemos trabajo en eso!

–He dicho que Andrómeda y White Hunter se encargarán de él– Respondió, con una voz fría.

–¡Pero nosotros– Rita fue interrumpida por el mariscal.

–¡Si sigue insistiendo voy a removerla del proyecto Jaeger, soldado! – Maximiliano no tenía mucha paciencia para estas cosas, menos sabiendo que un Kaiju se dirige hacia ellos.

Todos nos quedamos callados. –Oye, _Max_– Miguel, el oficial de LOCCENT, era un viejo amigo del mariscal, por eso en ocasiones solía dejar a un lado las formalidades. –Deberías darles una oportunidad… Si no, ¿para qué los trajiste?

El mariscal fulminó con la mirada a Miguel, y éste sólo desvió la mirada hacia el radar en señal de incomodidad. _Max_ soltó un profundo suspiro.

–Bien– Masculló. –Pueden ir ustedes… Andrómeda los acompañará– Fue inevitable para Nicolás y Rita sonreír. –Pero deben acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra, son soldados a fin de cuentas, y una orden debe ser respetada.

–¡Sí, señor! – Gritaron ambos al unisón.

–¡Ahora muévanse! ¡Deben exterminar a un Kaiju!

Los cuatro salimos corriendo con dirección a la sala de trajes.

* * *

_Disculpen la demora... también disculpen lo corto del capítulo. Al inicio había estado muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela y después me enfermé con fiebre... y ustedes saben, cuando tienes fiebre no puedes usar mucho la computadora porque empeoras xD Y eso de escribir y leer... me hacía doler la cabeza. Todavía estoy enferma, pero me sentí mejor y escribí el capítulo. Prometo que el próximo será más largo y tendrá más acción D:_

_Saludos a todos!_


	7. (Primera parte) Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Fuimos nosotros quienes salimos primeros, y después lo hicieron ellos. Su Jaeger, color verde militar, tenía un aspecto pesado y rudo, en su mano izquierda tenía una bola con picos estilo medieval y en su mano derecha un hacha de doble hoja, según los mecánicos, ese Jaeger no era muy veloz, pero era muy fuerte y tenía una armadura resistente; su nombre era _Águila medieval_.

Mientras éramos trasladados hasta el objetivo, revisábamos que todos los controles estuvieran en orden. –_Estén atentos, están a punto de llegar. No queremos ninguna baja_– Habló Miguel.

–Te llevaré esa cabeza de Kaiju que te prometí la vez pasada– Le dijo Héctor y escuchamos como rió el oficial de LOCCENT. –Procuren no estorbar, _pajaritos_.

–_¡Es Águila, imbécil!_ – Respondió Rita al haber escuchado el comentario anterior. No le gustaban las bromas referentes al nombre, aunque ella quería llamarle de otra manera, pero nunca logró ponerse de acuerdo con Nicolás.

–Calmada. Si te enojas perderás el control y no podrás manejar el Jaeger.

–_Ya verás después, animal_.

–_Dejen las bromas para otra ocasión, pilotos_– Habló el mariscal. –_Ya han llegado. Procuren no tardar mucho, con este calor los motores podrían calentarse más rápido_– Al ser principios de septiembre, el calor estaba más que fuerte, con una sensación térmica arriba de los 40C°. Además de que los trajes que usaban los pilotos eran muy calientes, lo que nos hacía sudar bastante.

Los helicópteros nos soltaron y caímos al agua, la cual nos llegó hasta el pecho. El radar nos indicaba que el Kaiju se estaba acercando a nosotros. Vimos como salió del agua dando un gran salto, era color verde oscuro, con marcas en el cuerpo color verde fosforescente, tenía una cola muy gruesa y larga, sus pies y manos eran largos y fuertes, en sus manos presumía unas garras arqueadas y en su boca, alargada como un cocodrilo, tenía todo un arsenal de largos y filosos dientes. Se echó sobre Águila, pero como nosotros estábamos justo al lado, pudimos ayudarles antes de que cayeran y se hundieran. Los movimientos de Crodile eran bruscos y fuertes.

–¡Sujétense! – He dicho, al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo izquierdo y trataba de cortar la cara del Kaiju, más precisamente, apuntando a sus ojos. Logré aruñar uno, chilló, arrojó al Jager y se ocultó en el agua.

–_Gracias_– Respondió Nicolás con voz un poco agitada.

–Dejemos los agradecimientos para el final de la batalla– El Kaiju apareció de nuevo frente a nosotros, giró sobre su propio eje y su cola nos golpeó, haciendo que chocáramos con Águila y cayéramos al agua. –¡Esa cola es como un tercer brazo! – Se quejó Héctor.

–Cerrando compuertas– Notifiqué y presioné los botones. –Águila, por favor, hagan algo con esa cola. Nosotros distraeremos al Kaiju.

–_Buen plan, entendido_– Dijo Rita mientras se ponían de pie.

Al salir del agua, él ya nos esperaba, en esta ocasión se lanzó contra nosotros. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la cabeza del Jaeger, así que tuvimos que abrazarlo, pegando nuestro cuerpo con el de él, así era incapaz de mordernos, el problema ahora eran sus garras, que habían comenzado a rasgar la espalda. Empujaba todo su peso contra nosotros, para hacernos caer, pero gracias a que teníamos el pie derecho más atrás, nos servía como apoyo y lográbamos aguantar; aun así, la presión para esa extremidad era demasiada, debía soportar el peso y fuerza del Kaiju, mas nuestro peso.

–¡Háganlo rápido, chingado! – Se quejó Héctor entre dientes, ya que dicha presión era ejercida en su pierna correspondiente. En la pantalla se mostró la extremidad derecha inferior del Jaeger en color amarillo, lo que indicaba que se estaba sobrecalentando.

–_¡No es tan sencillo! ¡Se mueve demasiado!_ – Replicó Rita.

Después de unos segundos más, la bestia gritó y nos soltó, ocultándose en el agua de nuevo. –_¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo cortamos!_ – Celebró Nicolás.

El Kaiju, estando debajo del agua, se acercó a nosotros y mordió la pierna derecha. Lo que hizo que a Héctor le doliera. –Ha mordido… justo debajo, en el tobillo– En la pantalla se mostraron dos partes en color rojo, el pie derecho y la espalda del Jaeger, la cual había sido rasgada poco más de la superficie.

Águila se estaba acercando a nosotros, cuando Crodile sale de nuevo, en dirección a Andrómeda, pero nuestros compañeros golpearon su lado derecho de la cara con el mazo y le trituraron el ojo. Ahora la criatura estaba ciega. Chilló y se retorció por al menos cinco segundos, después embistió a Águila, y ellos volvieron a golpear su cara con el mazo, rompiéndole algunos dientes.

–He dicho que _yo_ llevaría la cabeza de ese Kaiju– Héctor tecleó unos botones. –Así que debo darle el golpe de gracia– Su cañón de plasma comenzó a cargar.

–No deberías usarlo, ellos pueden acabar con él– Le he dicho, ya que el cañón no era un arma que debía ser tomada a la ligera.

Águila y Crodile peleaban a la par, hasta que el Kaiju hundió sus garras en el pecho del Jaeger, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para haber causado un daño considerable. Lo siguiente fue que quiso morder la cabeza, pero ellos sacrificaron su brazo izquierdo, dejando que lo mordiera.

–¡La oportunidad que necesitaba! – Apuntó con el cañón. –¡Muere estúpido Kaiju! – El primer disparo le dejó un agujero en la cara a Crodile, haciendo que soltara el brazo del Jager, y con el segundo disparo le voló el cerebro, salpicando a Águila con su sangre. –Ahora sí, pueden agradecerme– Dijo Héctor más relajado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

De regreso, el agua había disipado la mayor parte de sangre de Kaiju que había en el Jaeger; era bien sabido que aquel líquido azul fosforescente era altamente tóxico, así que los mecánicos debían ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de trabajar. Entramos al Shatterdome y nos quitamos los cascos, mi fleco estaba pegado a mi frente, la cual estaba pegajosa por el sudor. Después de que nos quitaran el traje, cada uno fue a ducharse para después comer.

–¡Tengo mucha hambre! – El estómago de Héctor rugió. –Los Kaijus nunca respetan la hora… si no vienen en la madrugada, lo hacen a la hora de la comida, son tan inoportunos– Avanzamos a grandes zancadas hacia el comedor.

Suspiré. –Lo dices como si hubiéramos peleado ya varias veces– Le di un leve empujón a un costado. –Pero es verdad, las dos batallas que hemos librado ha sido en horarios terribles.

Al llegar al comedor y pedir nuestra comida, buscamos una mesa disponible y nos sentados. El día de hoy había bistec, arroz, puré de papa y verduras cocidas; probablemente ese era mi platillo favorito de la semana.

–Deberían comer más despacio si no quieren ahogarse– Dijo Demian con un libro en su mano, quien se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

–Déjame, muero de hambre– Respondió Héctor con la boca llena. Eso me hizo reír, a veces era como un niño.

–A propósito, más tarde iré con Bruce a Mazatlán, ¿alguno quiere ir?

Mis ojos brillaron al escuchar esas palabras. –¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! – Levanté mi mano derecha. –¿A qué hora se irán?

–Hmm… quizá dentro de una hora y media más.

–¡Bien, estaré lista para entonces! – Sonreí. Me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de salir y distraerme un poco, cambiar de ambiente, olvidar temporalmente todo este apocalipsis Kaiju y volver a aquellos momentos en que nadie esperaba esto. Era necesario.

A los minutos llegaron Nicolás y Rita para acompañarnos a comer, también les comentamos de la salida, y como ambos eran de otro estado, aceptaron ir a visitar el lugar. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde ya partíamos rumbo a Mazatlán y no tardamos mucho en llegar. Acordamos que iríamos a hacer cualquier pendiente que tuviéramos y nos reuniríamos en cierto lugar a cierta hora; Héctor aprovechó para ir a visitar a su familia, Bruce, Rita y Nicolás fueron a explorar, Demian iría a una librería y yo visitaría mi deshabitada casa.

Héctor, Demian y yo tomamos el mismo rumbo, ya que cerca de mi casa había una librería; decidimos vernos en mi casa una vez que todos hubiéramos terminado nuestros pendientes. Luego de que me dejaran en la puerta, saqué la llave; aquella llave que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin usar, había estado guardada en una pequeña caja que tenía en donde guardaba mis pertenencias más pequeñas y fáciles de perder. Al entrar a la casa, lo primero que sentí fue una oleada de calor, dado que no había ventilación, el calor había permanecido encerrado, y ni hablar del polvo; decidí limpiar un poco, no me gustaba verla en ese estado. Por suerte, tenía luz y agua, ya que la mamá de Héctor me ayudaba a pagarla.

Cuando terminé de limpiar, sentí nostalgia, de volver a hacer tareas domésticas, ya que, en el Shatterdome nosotros no nos hacíamos cargo de limpiar nuestras habitaciones. Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala y prendí el televisor, no quería ver las noticias, así que puse un canal de películas al azar, pero estaban dando anuncios; me acerqué a un mueble que tenía varios libros, la mayoría de ellos eran de mi madre, tomé un álbum de fotos color verde. En la primera página había fotos de cuando era un poco más pequeña, entre 10 y 12 años, tenía el cabello corto, justo arriba de los hombros. En todas aquellas fotos salía mi madre conmigo, ella siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio yo, sonreía, pero no tan abiertamente como ella. La verdad es que no me lamentaba mucho su ausencia, en el Shatterdome siempre había algo que hacer o con quién platicar, mis amigos me distraían mucho, pero ahora que estaba sola, en mi casa, viendo fotos de ella… Todo había cambiado demasiado rápido desde que ella falleció.

Pero tampoco es como si me fuera a lamentar por eso, si suceden las cosas así es para algo, y no puedo negar que, a pesar de que al inicio no me gustaba la idea del proyecto, había terminado gustándome; era eso o que las emociones de Héctor habían comenzado a invadirme. Después de un rato llegó Demian, y como todavía faltaba tiempo para la hora de reunión, nos quedamos platicando sobre trivialidades, sobre cómo nos habíamos involucrado en el proyecto Jaeger y nuestras familias. Él no tenía una historia triste, en realidad era muy normal, su familia vivía en Los Angeles, muy cerca de un Shatterdome, por lo que él creía que estaban seguros ahí; les llamada frecuentemente para enterarse de novedades. Él decidió unirse al proyecto sólo por ayudar, porque no quería que las personas murieran de esta manera, y quería un mejor futuro para su familia. Al poco tiempo, llegó Héctor y tuvimos que partir. Nos encontramos con los demás chicos en un centro comercial y optamos por ir al cine, hemos visto una película de comedia, estuvimos paseando y después fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, lo cual fue genial porque salimos de la rutina culinaria que nos habían impuesto, no era como si me molestara la comida, la verdad es que era bastante buena, pero a veces era necesario comer algo más, sobre todo postres.

Luego de aquella salida, y sin saber exactamente desde cuándo, notamos que Bruce y Rita eran pareja, aunque ninguno habló al respecto, era algo que mantenían en secreto, pues las relaciones amorosas no eran bien vistas por el mariscal. Cuando hacíamos reuniones en alguna habitación, ellos siempre estaban juntos, ya sea abrazados o besándose; pero fuera de los cuartos, no se agarraban ni de la mano, solían bromear entre ellos o decirse comentarios sarcásticos, pero aun así, siempre permanecían juntos. Se podría decir que tenían una relación bonita, casi los envidiaba.

Después de unas cuantas batallas más y varios meses, a pocos días de que los otros pilotos mexicanos cumplieran un año de estar con nosotros en la base, un Kaiju atacó. Bruce se había lastimado el brazo, por lo que ellos no podían subirse al Jaeger, Andrómeda todavía tenía daños por la pelea anterior, el único Jaeger disponible era Águila medieval. Estábamos en la sala de LOCCENT cuando el mariscal Bustamante dio la orden de que Águila fuera a combatir. Rita intercambió una mirada con Bruce, él le sonrió seductoramente como solía hacerlo y luego ella y Nicolás se encaminaron a ponerse el traje. Nosotros nos quedamos en la sala para observar cómo se desarrollaba todo.

Bruce le susurró al oído a Demian: –Diez dólares a que Rita le da el golpe de gracia al Kaiju– Demian sonrió, pero no aceptó la apuesta.

–Que envidia, yo quería matar a ese Kaiju– Dijo Héctor. –Después de tantas batallas ganadas, uno se acostumbra– Se rió, pero no muy alto, no podíamos hacer mucho ruido cuando el mariscal estaba cerca.

–No todo debemos hacerlo nosotros, también es bueno que nuestros compañeros se encarguen de ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el despliegue del Jaeger se llevó a cabo con éxito, y les llevaría unos 5 minutos aproximadamente arribar a la zona.

–Tengan mucho cuidado– Les advirtió Miguel. –Según el radar, los movimientos del Kaiju son rápidos, a pesar de tener un aspecto pesado.

–_Sí, ya lo hemos localizado_– Dijo Nicolás. –_Proseguiremos a exterminarlo_.

Al inicio, Águila comenzó a atacar muy bien, golpeando varias veces al Kaiju, incluso lograron defenderse de sus ataques a pesar de que el Jaeger no era tan rápido. El estilo que tenían ellos para pelear era brusco, sólo podían usar fuerza bruta, no solían hacer estrategias, es por eso que a veces tenían problemas, cuando el oponente los superaba en fuerza. Los primeros cinco minutos de pelea estuvieron bien, sin embargo, el Kaiju no parecía afectado por tanto golpe. A pesar de eso, todo iba normal, sin daños al Jaeger y Águila dominando, pero los minutos pasaron y notaron que no importaba que hicieran, el Kaiju seguía de pie. En muchas ocasiones trataron de cortarle alguna extremidad o simplemente cortar un poco de su piel con el hacha, pero no lo lograron por completo, sólo cortaban la parte superficial, ya que la piel del monstruo era más gruesa que la de los Kaijus anteriores; no es como si fuera impenetrable, pero sí era más difícil cortarla.

–_Esto no está funcionando_– La voz de Rita estaba agitada por la pelea. –_¿Qué más podemos hacer?_

–Quizá si apuntaran a un solo punto… El golpe constante en el mismo lugar debería hacer ceder al Kaiju– Pensé en voz baja.

–Podría funcionar…– Concordó Demian y yo voltee a verlo al darme cuenta de que me escuchó. –Sí, tal vez… habría que decirles que lo intenten.

El mariscal les pasó el comunicado y justo unos segundos después se escuchó a Nicolás quejarse de dolor. –Pierna izquierda en estado crítico, si siguen ejerciendo presión en ella dejará de funcionar y quedarán inmovilizados.

Bustamante conservó el porte y no se vio afectado por la noticia en ningún momento. Bruce se mordió el labio, había comenzado a preocuparse. Seguimos observando la pelea en silencio, todo se había tornado difícil para Águila. –_Señor_– Habló fatigada Rita. –_A este paso no vamos a lograrlo, ¡no quiere caer! ¡¿Qué más podemos hacer?!_

El Kaiju introdujo su gruesa mano en el pecho de Águila y al sacarla se trajo consigo un puñado de cables y metales; en la pantalla, el pecho del Jaeger se tornó color rojizo en la pantalla, lo que indicaba que estaba en estado crítico. –Los están acabando…– Susurró Miguel. –¿Qué podemos hacer por ellos?

El mariscal lo pensó. –Podríamos contactar con otro Shatterdome… pero la ayuda tardaría mucho en llegar…

–Y quizá sería demasiado tarde para entonces– Bruce terminó la frase. –Déjenos ir a nosotros– Dio un paso hacia enfrente.

–Imposible– Le respondió. –No está en condiciones de pelear, soldado Kennedy.

–¡Pero si no hacemos algo los van a matar! – Le gritó. El mariscal estuvo consciente de su falta de respeto, pero dada la situación decidió no discutir ese hecho. –Nuestro Jaeger funciona, ¡yo estaré bien!

Demian lo sujetó del brazo, a lo que Bruce volteó a verlo y el rubio negó con la cabeza. –El mariscal tiene razón, Bruce… No estás en condiciones de pelear, sólo te lastimarías más– Habló suavemente, queriendo tranquilizar a su compañero.

Al instante escuchamos a Rita quejarse y cualquier intento de calmar a Bruce fue descartado. –Brazo derecho dañado, movilidad al 80%– Notificó Miguel.

–¡Mariscal! – Volvió a gritarle desesperado. –¡Déjenos ir, ellos necesitan la ayuda! – Más que una orden, sonó como una súplica. Su voz había comenzado a quebrarse, quizá por la impotencia.

–Oficial Márquez, contacte con el Shatterdome más cercano y diga que es urgente– Habló Bustamante pasmadamente. Miguel dudó en obedecer, pues sabía que quizá esa ayuda no llegaría a tiempo, pero al final lo hizo.

El Kaiju tiró al Jaeger al agua y golpeó su mano izquierda, dejándola con una movilidad del 50%. El Jaeger estaba en una completa desventaja. Todo estaba en contra de Águila y aún así el mariscal seguía muy calmado, sin alterarse, sin aceptar enviar a White Hunter; prácticamente, sólo observaba como los pilotos caminaban hasta su muerte.

–Iremos nosotros– Hablé sin cohibirme. El mariscal volteó a verme con una ceja arqueada. –Si White Hunter no puede, lo haremos nosotros.

–Su Jaeger aun no está reparado, las turbinas aun no están bien conectadas, además de que sólo funciona una y el cañón de plasma no sirve– Nos dio la espalda. –Sólo podrían atacar con las cuchillas, pero ya hemos visto que eso no funciona…

–¡Prefiero intentarlo a ver cómo mueren mis compañeros! – Alcé la voz. –Podremos arreglárnosla, formaremos un plan, lo llevaremos a algún lado en donde el escenario nos favorezca, ¡no lo sé! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada!

Bustamante volteó completamente su cuerpo hacia mí. –¡He dicho que no está reparado! ¡Prefiero perder a un Jaeger que a dos! – Bruce lo miró con odio al escuchar esto último. El mariscal ya estaba resignado a perder a Águila.

Empuñé mis manos. –¡Yo me uní a este proyecto para salvar a las personas que son importantes para mí, así que no puedo darles la espalda en un momento así! – Di media vuelta cuando terminé de gritarle.

–¡Te ordeno que no salgas de esta sala!

–¡Al diablo sus órdenes, yo iré a ayudarles! – Tomé la mano de Héctor y lo jalé fuera de ese lugar. Escuché que gritó mi nombre, llamándome, pero no quise ni voltear de nuevo; sabía que había hecho mal en gritarle, y aun peor al desobedecerlo, pero su actitud ante el problema no me había gustado, aunque después fuera a recibir un castigo, pero no importa mucho eso por ahora.

–¿De dónde sacaste el valor para hablarle de esa manera al mariscal? – Preguntó Héctor, divertido, mientras corríamos. –Espero que tu futuro esposo no te haga enojar– Él era una de las pocas personas capaces de soltar chistecitos en momentos como este. Y yo simplemente no podía relajarme.

Seguimos corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de trajes.

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza, había estado ocupada y mi inspiración para escribir no había llegado bien, hehe. Aquí el séptimo capítulo, como les dije, sería un poco más largo que el anterior, espero les guste ^^ _

_Gracias a todos los que leen la historia :DD Ya casi terminamos con la primera parte, para llegar con los personajes de la película, sólo tengan un poco más de paciencia ^^_

_Saludos a todos!_


	8. (Primera parte) Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Hemos hecho el protocolo de siempre para subir al Jaeger, y mientras éramos trasladados escuchábamos todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Estaba ansiosa, estaba preocupada, y lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar. Mis manos estaban heladas a pesar de que hacía mucho calor afuera, Héctor sabía del miedo que tenía de perder a alguien cercano de nuevo, así que no dijo nada en el transcurso, pero casi podía sentir que me abrazaba mentalmente. Al llegar, observamos que Águila estaba en estado crítico; y yo comenzaba a preocuparme por la táctica que usaríamos en combate.

"_¿Cómo lograremos vencerlo? Nuestras cuchillas se partirán en cuanto tratemos de cortar al Kaiju, estoy casi segura…"_

"_¡No te preocupes, improvisaremos!" _Héctor, más que preocupado, parecía emocionado por vencer a otro Kaiju. Estaba loco.

–Águila– Los he llamado. –¿Pueden moverse?

–_Sí, pero lento_– Fue Nicolás quien respondió. –_Estamos fuera de combate._

–_Andrómeda, escuchen_– Dijo el mariscal. –_Su misión no es eliminar al Kaiju, es distraerlo, deben esperar a que llegue el refuerzo_– Ambos nos quedamos callados; si bien, era una buena estrategia en donde nadie se arriesgaba, no era exactamente lo que estábamos acostumbrados a hacer. –_Y es una orden… ¿planean desobedecer de nuevo?_

No podía negarme a cumplirlo esta vez, quizá si lo hacía, el castigo sería menos riguroso. –Entendido, señor– Dije casi a regañadientes. Justo un segundo después el Kaiju salió del agua y se fue contra nuestra cabeza. He defendido con mi brazo, el cual fue mordido por la bestia, provocándome un dolor agudo en la mano; mi compañero lo golpeó, pero no fue sino hasta el tercer golpe que nos soltó.

"_Debemos distraerlo… Hay que movernos más rápido para que no nos vuelva a agarrar así, podríamos estar en problemas si nos causa más daños"_

"_Sé que no estamos en buenas condiciones para pelear, pero sólo movernos de un lado a otro no ayudará, el Kaiju no es tonto, además, si se cansa de nosotros, atacará a Águila de nuevo, debemos hacer algo más"_

"_Pero, Héctor, el mariscal nos ha dado una orden… Podemos llevarlo a cabo, y cuando veamos que el Kaiju vaya hacia Águila, atacamos"_

Él se quedó callado un momento mientras no movíamos para llamar la atención del Kaiju. _"Bien, nos apegaremos al plan…"_ Dijo resignado.

Lo único que estuvimos haciendo fue movernos, esquivando lo más rápido que pudiéramos los ataques del Kaiju, intentando alejarlo del Jaeger malherido, pero la criatura sólo se alejaba hasta cierto punto y luego regresaba, parecía que sabía lo que planeábamos y no se alejaba de Águila lo suficiente. Eso comenzaba a frustrarnos.

–¡¿Cuánto más falta para que lleguen los refuerzos?! – Preguntó Héctor irritado.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, daba la impresión de que no querían responder. –_Sólo… sigan así, van bien_– Respondió Miguel. –_Sigan aguantando, chicos._

"_Todavía falta para que lleguen, por eso no nos han respondido…"_

"_Lo sé, Karina, y ya no podemos quedarnos así nomas, sé que también has comenzado a cansarte… ¡Tal vez si lo hubiéramos atacado desde un inicio ya lo habríamos matado!"_

Héctor tenía razón, era muy probable de que el Kaiju hubiera caído si hubiéramos peleado, pero también pudimos haber caído nosotros, no estábamos seguros. Águila había comenzado a desplazarle lentamente, alejándose de la zona de combate, pero no había logrado llegar tan lejos, y el Kaiju nos estaba cazando bastante bien.

–Muy bien, basta– Habló Héctor. –Águila se irá lo más rápido que pueda y nosotros pelearemos con esta cosa.

–_No, Héctor, no se expongan de esa manera. Aunque ustedes estén en mejores condiciones de pelear, no significa que puedan ganar._

–¿Tienes algo mejor en mente, Nico? No lo creo– Respondió irritado.

–Sé que no hay muchas probabilidades de ganar, pero– El Kaiju me interrumpió trepándosenos por sorpresa y arrancando el brazo izquierdo de nuestro Jaeger desde el codo hacia abajo. Sentí una dolorosa descarga eléctrica en mi brazo, lo que me hizo no poder moverlo durante un momento.

"_¡Karina! ¡¿Estás bien?!" _Antes de poder responderle, él suprimió un grito de dolor y apretó sus dientes. El Kaiju mordió el muslo derecho del mecha, haciéndonos llevar la rodilla derecha al suelo.

Teníamos a la criatura sobre nosotros, ahora se veía mucho más grande que nuestro Jaeger, con su boca abierta, amenazándonos; sentí miedo, y Héctor también, ambos temíamos que esa fuera nuestra última misión, no queríamos llegar sólo hasta aquí, queríamos seguir peleando y defendiendo lo que nos importaba.

–_¡Chingada madre! ¡No, ustedes no!_ – Gritó molesto Nicolás. –_¡Pónganse de pie y aléjense!_ – Dirigió su Jaeger hacia el Kaiju, pero con la lentitud con la que se desplazaban no llegarían a tiempo para intervenir.

Con gran esfuerzo logramos quitárnoslo de encima gracias a un buen puñetazo por parte de Héctor. Aquello gruñó pero no nos volvió a atacar, en cambio, se giró lentamente hacia Águila medieval y nos ignoró por completo, se dirigió hacia ellos.

–_¡Andrómeda, escuchen!_ – Habló Nicolás con voz gruesa. –_Retrocedan lo más que puedan, acabaremos con este Kaiju a como dé lugar_– La bestia les brincó y desprendió el brazo derecho con suma facilidad.

–_¡Argh, Carajo!_ – Se quejó Rita. –_¡Pagarás por esto, estúpida cosa!_

–¿Por qué debemos retroceder? – Pregunté. –¡Debemos ayudarles, eso debemos hacer! ¡A eso vinimos!

–_¡Que no! ¡Hagan lo que les he dicho!_ – Me gritó. Ahora le desprendieron el otro brazo. –_Vayan… ¡Váyanse! N-No hay… tiempo…_

Crash. Mordió la cabeza del Jaeger. Sus dientes traspasaron el Conn-pod. Un sonido gutural se escuchó, como si alguien hubiera vomitado. El Kaiju comenzó a desgarrar el pecho, arrancando trozos de metal.

–_Escuchen…_– Fue casi un susurro. –_Haremos estallar… esta cosa… así que…_– Su voz sonaba débil.

Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al darme cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más por ellos, fuimos inútiles, no ayudamos y dejamos al Jaeger en peores condiciones. Mi compañero tampoco dijo nada, se sentía igual que yo, se sentía derrotado.

–_Bruce… don't miss me…_– Le habló Rita. –_I don't… wanna see you… c-cry like… a lady…_– Se escuchó cómo rió levemente.

–_Ustedes… no dejen de luchar… hasta acabar c-con… todo esto_– El Kaiju mordió el hombro derecho.

Héctor dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. –Es una promesa, hermano… Ahora dejémonos de cursilerías y acaba con esto– Su voz se quebró al final. –Ya nos encontraremos después…– Susurró. Escuchamos la risa de Nicolás y nada más.

Águila explotó y descuartizó al Kaiju, pero no sólo eso, se creó una onda expansiva que provocó una corriente de aire y oleadas muy fuertes; al estar nosotros tan cerca, fuimos embestidos por las olas, haciéndonos retroceder bruscamente. Una vez que el agua se calmó un poco nos pusimos de pie lentamente.

Nos quedamos observando el lugar de la explosión, viendo como el agua cubría todo rastro de pelea, excepto por la sangre del Kaiju que flotaba en el mar. Todo había acabado mal, no se suponía que esto fuera a terminar así, nosotros debíamos haberlos salvado, y ahora estaríamos regresando juntos al Shatterdome… pero al final, ellos nos salvaron a nosotros. Debimos apegarnos al plan, debimos esperar…

"_No puedo ir y darle la cara al Mariscal después de esto… hemos fallado…"_

Él concordó conmigo. _"Yo tampoco me siento capaz de dar la cara… sobre todo a Bruce… debe estar muy molesto con nosotros"_

El camino de regreso fue mucho más largo de lo que creímos, estuvimos callados durante ese lapso de tiempo, nadie tenía nada por decir, ni nosotros ni los que estaban en la sala de LOCCENT. Una vez que llegamos al Shatterdome y bajamos del Jaeger, vi que los mecánicos tenían un aspecto de preocupación por los daños que le ocasionamos al mecha, todos nos miraban como si hubiéramos matado a alguien… y quizá fuimos _cómplices_. El mariscal estaba acompañado de Demian y, como siempre, de Jorge.

Nos detuvimos a unos pasos de él, yo era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que sólo agaché la mirada. Héctor ha rascado su nuca en señal de nerviosismo. –He tenido que pedir disculpas al otro Shatterdome… justo antes de que llegaran, lo cancelé… ya era demasiado tarde y se había decidido la pelea.

–¿Fue antes de que nosotros nos enteráramos de que harían estallar al Jaeger? – Preguntó Héctor. –Porque yo nunca vi a ningún otro Jaeger cerca…

–Sí, fue antes. Ellos nos contaron su plan… fue cuando ustedes decidieron que pelearían con el Kaiju, en ese momento, Bravo y Ríos ya tenían en mente sacrificarse.

–¡¿Y por qué lo permitió?! ¡Pudo ordenar que no lo hicieran!

–¿Crees que no lo intenté? – Lo retó con la mirada, lo que hizo que Héctor se encogiera ligeramente. –Pero ellos no cambiaron de parecer… Querían que al menos ustedes vivieran…

–Menuda porquería– Masculló.

–No olvidaré la falta de respeto de hace rato… Ya pensaré en un castigo para ustedes– Dio media vuelta y se retiró, junto con Jorge. Demian seguía ahí, observándonos con mirada triste pero con un ligero toque de recriminación.

–Lo lamento…– Hablé con un nudo en la garganta. –Fue nuestra culpa…– Él se acercó y me abrazó, pegándome a su pecho. Héctor sólo nos miró.

–No fue culpa de nadie– Habló con esa voz tan serena que lo caracterizaba. –No importa cuánto te lamentes, no vas a cambiar nada…

–Pero… las cosas pudieron ser distintas…– Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía abrazándome. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar; a pesar de que no me gustaba hacerlo en público, menos con tanta gente alrededor, en ese momento no importó, era más mi tristeza que mi vergüenza.

Luego de unos minutos, logré calmarme un poco. –Oye, Demian…– Lo llamó Héctor. –¿Sabes dónde está Bruce?

El rubio suspiró. –Sí… está en su habitación– Dicho esto, Héctor se encaminó hacia el lugar que le dijo. –¿Quieres ir también? – Me preguntó, yo asentí y seguimos a mi compañero.

Al llegar, Demian abrió la puerta. –¿Quieres salir un momento? – Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Bruce salió con la cabeza agachada y caminando lentamente, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a Héctor.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Héctor no sabía ni por dónde empezar. –Bruce… escucha, yo… Discúlpame por no poder hacer nada…

El americano levantó la mirada y se pudo observar que sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos. Tomó a Héctor del cuello de la camisa con su mano derecha y lo pegó bruscamente a la pared. –¡¿Y crees que tus disculpas van a cambiar algo?! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste tú quien murió en lugar de ella?! – Mi compañero no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima, sólo lo miraba tristemente. Bruce lo soltó y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Héctor suspiró. –Sé cómo te sientes…– El gringo se giró de nuevo hacia él y le dio un derechazo que impactó en la mejilla izquierda de mi compañero.

–¡¿Y tú qué sabes sobre cómo me siento si tu compañera sigue con vida?! – Se encaminó hacia su habitación y antes de entrar me miró. Su mirada era fría, penetrante, pero también era triste, daba la impresión que querer soltarse llorando de nuevo.

Demian entró al cuarto con Bruce, así que Héctor y yo nos fuimos al nuestro. Una vez ahí, nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas camas, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin decir nada, sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro.

–¿Cuándo crees que sus familias se enteren de lo ocurrido? – Pregunté en voz baja.

Él lo pensó un momento y suspiró. –No lo sé… quizá les avisen mañana a primera hora…

Imaginarme a los hermanos menores de Nicolás llorando me partía el corazón, también me preocupaba que su madre se enfermara por el estrés del trabajo y aparte esta noticia. Ellos tenían familias que los querían mucho y se preocupaban por ellos; en ocasiones pasadas habíamos ido a visitarlos, Nicolás tenía tres hermanos menores que vivían sólo con su madre, mientras que Rita era hija única pero tenía a dos amorosos padres. En cambio, si hubiera sido yo quien muriera, no tenía a ningún familiar que llorara por mí… la vida a veces era muy injusta.

Inconscientemente derramé unas cuantas lágrimas, Héctor suspiró, se levantó de su cama, se sentó al lado mío y me abrazó. De nuevo comencé a llorar. Entendía como podrían sentirse sus familias al enterarse, yo había pasado por eso, y aunque era inevitable, no quería perder a nadie más de nuevo. No quería perder a Héctor, quería que ambos saliéramos vivos de esta pesadilla, debía volverme mejor en combate si no quería que volviera a suceder algo como lo de hoy. Le correspondí el abrazo.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, él esperó pacientemente a que dejara de llorar, sin dejar de abrazarme. –Prométeme… que siempre estarás a mi lado…

Él me abrazó con más fuerza. –Lo prometo– Me soltó y volteó a verme a los ojos, estuvimos así unos segundos. –Siempre estaré a tu lado– Sonrió tiernamente. –No dejaré que nada te pase…

Y entonces oculté mi sonrojado rostro en su pecho.

* * *

**Para quienes no sepan:**  
Don't miss me, I don't wanna see you cry like a lady; significa: No me extrañes, no quiero verte llorar como una señorita.

_Disculpen la espera ;_; Ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, por eso es que sólo subo un capítulo por semana. Igual, trataré de apurarme!_

_Dos capítulos más y ya aparecerán los de la película :DD Ya casi, ya casi! _

_Se podría decir que aquí vamos a la mitad de la historia, más o menos. No sé cuántos capítulos me tome la segunda parte, hehe._

_Espero les esté gustando, ya saben, para sugerencias y comentarios dejen un review, los checo todos y los respondo; excepto si aparecen como visitantes xD _

_Gracias a los que han comentado ^^ Lo aprecio mucho._

_Saludos a todos! _


	9. (Primera parte) Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Al día siguiente nos encontramos con la noticia de que la fuerte oleada creada por la explosión llegó a inundar unas cuantas calles de la ciudad, a lo que muchas personas habían perdido sus bienes materiales, pero nadie había resultado herido, así que el problema no era tan grave. Cuando fuimos al comedor por el desayuno, vimos que había mucha gente en él, así que no quedaban muchos lugares vacíos; nos acercamos a Demian y Bruce.

–Buenos días– Hemos dicho al mismo tiempo que ocupábamos los asientos libres.

–Buenos días…– Nos respondió Demian, mirándonos de reojo. Y justo en cuanto nos sentamos, Bruce se levantó.

–_I go to the bedroom, see you soon_– Le dijo a Demian y luego se fue. Nos ignoró por completo.

Héctor y yo cruzamos miradas y comenzamos a comer con la cabeza agachada. Parecía que Bruce nos iba a estar recordando lo acontecido por un buen tiempo. Demian no nos dijo nada, sólo suspiró y siguió comiendo; ya era lo bastante incómodo que Bruce nos sacara la vuelta, y que el rubio tampoco nos hiciera mucho caso lo hacía peor. Desayunamos en silencio, mientras escuchábamos como los mecánicos platicaban sobre trivialidades, y uno que otro sobre el mantenimiento de los Jaegers. Cuando el rubio terminó su comida se levantó, se despidió y se fue.

–Al menos él tiene modales– Habló Héctor mirándolo de reojo mientras se alejaba.

Suspiré. –¿Y así será siempre?

–Espero que no… Eso afectaría nuestro rendimiento como equipo.

Todo transcurría normal en el día, los mecánicos trabajando arduamente para tener el Jaeger listo para la próxima batalla; ahora teníamos la ventaja de que, al solo quedar dos Jaegers, había más mecánicos disponibles para reparar las desperfecciones de Andrómeda y White Hunter. A estas alturas del día, seguro que ya habían removido cualquier residuo de Kaiju que haya quedado en el mar, ya que era altamente tóxico, la zona debía ser limpiada de inmediato.

El Shatterdome se sentía vacío, hacían falta las bromas y los gritos de Rita, con esa voz tan escandalosa que la caracterizaba tanto hacía que las paredes grisáceas fueran más coloridas, pero ahora, todo parecía ser de color negro, sentía que me asfixiaba ahí adentro. Tampoco se escuchaban más canciones de _banda_ en el lugar, a Nicolás le gustaba mucho ese tipo de música mexicana, siempre estaba sonando una canción de ese tipo en su celular; ahora, el sonido de botas contra el piso de metal era lo único que se escuchaba por los pasillos, y algunas conversaciones entre los mecánicos.

Durante la semana siguiente no nos cruzamos mucho con los americanos, excepto algunas veces que nos topamos para comer, pero no cruzamos palabras. A Demian solía verlo seguido cerca de la pista de aterrizaje leyendo, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero no quise acercarme a él, tal vez se molestaría si lo interrumpo mientras está leyendo, y hasta podría ignorarme y sería incómodo, pero pronto tendría que hablar con él, no me gustaba que nuestra relación se viera afectada, sobre todo si éramos compañeros de batalla, debíamos estar unidos.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, caminando por el pasillo, me encontré a Demian. Se veía algo apurado, iba caminando a paso veloz; pensé en no hablarle, asumiendo que me evadiría, pero una vez que estuvo frente a mí, me decidí.

–D-Demian… ¿Puedo hablar… contigo? – Tartamudee un poco por los nervios. Él volteó a verme apenado sin dejar de caminar.

–¿Podemos hablar después? Voy de camino a la oficina del mariscal– No se detuvo en ningún momento y cuando me pasó, no volteó a verme.

–…Sí… claro…– Susurré, aun sabiendo que él ya no me escucharía. Suspiré. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero quería intentarlo.

Entré a mi habitación y ahí estaba Héctor, quien al verme con _cara larga_ inclinó su cabeza y ladeó sus labios en señal de desaprobación. En lugar de tomar asiento en mi cama, me senté junto a él en la suya y lo abracé; él acarició mi cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa, ese tipo de risa que no puedes evitar cuando te pasa algo bueno y estás feliz.

–¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Lo mismo… Me siento mal por el rechazo…

–No dejes que te afecte, ya se les pasará después, no pueden seguir así toda la vida– Me tomó por los hombros, obligándome a verlo a la cara. –Y si esperar no funciona… En la próxima batalla los salvamos y punto– Me guiñó un ojo.

Le sonreí. No parecía ser tan mala idea. Después de hablar un rato, Héctor dijo que quería ir por algo de comida, aunque generalmente no quedaba nada pasando del mediodía, pero quería ir a cerciorarse. Yo me quedé en la habitación, recostada en la cama. A los pocos minutos tocan la puerta.

"_Quizá Héctor no encontró comida…"_ Pensé mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

Al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que no era Héctor, sino Demian. Por un momento me quedé perpleja observándolo, pues no creí que fuera él quien viniera a buscarme. Él me miró levantando una ceja y ladeó su cabeza un poco.

–Querías hablar conmigo… ¿Qué no? – Preguntó una vez que vio que de mi boca no saldría nada.

–Eh… ¡Ah, sí! – Lo invité a pasar y aceptó. Nos sentamos en mi cama.

–No te ves muy bien… ¿te pasa algo?

Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. _"Debes estar bromeando…"_ Pensé de inmediato. –Creo que… quizá soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta. Te has comportado algo extraño y nos has estado evadiendo…– Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante lo interrumpí. –Mira, sé que nos culpas por lo acontecido anteriormente… ¡Pero hicimos lo que pudimos! No se puede evitar todo eso, ¿cierto? Los Jaegers no tienen una probabilidad del 100% de vencer a un Kaiju…

Él sonrió, o mejor dicho, intentaba suprimir una risa. –Yo lo sé– Habló una vez que pudo contener la risa. –No te culpo por lo que pasó, ya te había dicho que no tienes la culpa.

–¿Entonces por qué nos evades? Ya ni siquiera comemos juntos, siempre estás leyendo fuera del Shatterdome y cuando te encuentro no podemos ni hablar, sólo sales corriendo.

–No te evado… Escucha, Bruce es mi compañero, he hecho el enlace con él muchas veces, sé lo que sentía por Rita, y de alguna manera me transmitió ese sentimiento, así que también me sentía muy afligido… Él lo está pasando muy mal, era la primera vez en sus 27 años que tenía una relación seria que duraba más de 5 meses.

Él se quedó callado un momento al ver mi cara de inquietud por decir algo, aunque me daba algo de pena decirlo, quizá porque sonaba algo frío. –Pero… bueno….– Rasqué mi nuca en señal de incomodidad. –Es por eso que… nos advirtieron que era mejor… no tener pareja… Ya sabes, uno nunca sabe cuando… será su última misión… Es decir…– No encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería.

El rubio suspiró. –Lo que estás tratando de decir es que uno debe atenerse a las consecuencias, ¿verdad? – No respondí nada, pero tampoco lo negué. –Es fácil decirlo, la persona que te gusta sigue con vida– Me sonrojé al escuchar eso. –¿Qué pasaría si él muriera ahora? ¿Podrías seguir actuando como si nada? – Bajé mi mirada; evidentemente no podría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. –Y sobre tu pregunta acerca de evadir… Me gusta estar sólo cuando estoy deprimido, aunque en este caso, me he dedicado más en apoyar a Bruce… Ya que él aun está algo resentido con ustedes, no habíamos podido conversar.

–Entonces ahora nos odia…

–No, no los odia. Sólo dale tiempo…– Se levantó de la cama y yo me levanté junto con él. –Espero que… nunca pierdas a Héctor en batalla– Acercó su rostro al mío y besó mi frente. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, y por más que traté de disimular el sonrojeo, no pude. Él se rió al ver mi cara. –No me mal interpretes… Es sólo que me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana, ya te había comentado sobre eso.

Él me había dicho que tenía una hermana menor que rondaba por mi edad, y que físicamente nos parecíamos, exceptuando el hecho de que ella era rubia y parecía de porcelana.

Durante el mes siguiente las cosas mejoraron. Demian y yo manteníamos una mejor relación, me había atrevido a pedirle libros prestados y él accedió; era una buena manera de no aburrirte en el Shatterdome. En cambio Bruce, ya había mejorado su estado de ánimo, pero a causa de su orgullo, le costaba un poco de trabajo acercarse a nosotros y disculparse por su mal genio de antes, aun así lo logró, con mucha dificultad y tartamudeo, pero lo logró. Nosotros no nos hicimos del rogar y aceptamos sus disculpas, haciéndole más fácil las cosas. Aunque, en algunas ocasiones cuando nos veía a Héctor y a mí juntos, él solía poner mala cara e incluso, a veces se retiraba del lugar; no sabía si le recordaba a Rita o no, pero era un comportamiento que me llamaba la atención. Por supuesto, Héctor no lo notó hasta que yo le dije, y ambos acordamos no estar tan juntos mientras el americano estuviera cerca, para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Meses después, apareció otro Kaiju. Fuimos directo al cuarto de LOCCENT para informarnos y esperar indicaciones. Dentro de él estaban algunos oficiales encargados del rastreo de Kaiju y despliegue de Jaegers, los jefes de los mecánicos responsables de cada Jaeger, el mariscal y los pilotos.

Miguel era el encargado principal de LOCCENT. –Kaiju categoría 3, apenas minuto y medio de su aparición, no se ha dirigido a ningún sitio, sólo permanece al borde de la brecha.

El mariscal llevó su mano derecha hasta su mentón. –No se ha movido, dices… Es probable que algún Shatterdome cerca de la zona ya lo haya detectado, pero de todas maneras envíales un aviso– Miguel no respondió, sólo se dedico a teclear. Nosotros, los pilotos, esperábamos en silencio las indicaciones.

Miguel giró ligeramente su silla y volteó a ver al mariscal. –Avisos enviados, señor– En ese momento, el punto que simbolizaba al Kaiju comenzó a desplazarse.

Bustamante volteó a ver a los dos mecánicos presentes. –¿Ambos Jaegers están en buenas condiciones para pelear? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y casi sin abrir los labios

–Sí– Respondió uno de ellos, el que se veía más mayor. –White Hunter está en óptimas condiciones, no tiene ningún desperfecto– El mariscal asintió ante la respuesta positiva del señor, después volteó a ver al otro.

–El sistema de Andrómeda funciona correctamente, los motores están en perfecto estado, pero… no contamos con las cuchillas de la mano izquierda.

Bueno, tampoco era tan malo, al menos el cañón y las turbinas servían, con eso bastaba; eso sin contar que White Hunter podría ir también y su Jaeger no tenía desperfectos.

–Señor– Levantó la voz Miguel. –El Kaiju no se dirige hacia acá– Todos volteamos a ver el radar. –Al parecer, se dirige hacia Centroamérica.

–Aun así no bajemos la guardia, esas criaturas son impredecibles.

–¿No sería mejor interceptarlo? – Bruce fue quien habló, tenía un tono de voz aburrido, no se percibía emoción ni preocupación.

–A la velocidad a la que viaja el Kaiju, si sigue derecho en esa dirección, y la velocidad con la que podemos transportar a los Jaegers…– Miguel sacaba cálculos en su mente. –No… no podríamos, a menos que se desviara hacia México…

–¡Tch! – Exclamó el americano y se recargó en la pared.

Estuvimos esperando, hasta que el Kaiju entró en Centroamérica, entonces los mecánicos se retiraron y el mariscal tomó asiento. Justo antes de pedir permiso para retirarme, escuchamos una transmisión.

–¡Ayuda… alguien…!– La voz sonaba desesperada y entrecortada, había mucha interferencia que no nos dejaba escuchar claramente. –¡…Shatterdome… Costa… peligro! – Miguel trataba de mejorar la calidad de la llamada, pero no dependía de nosotros, sino de donde provenía el mensaje. –¡No… Jaegers… ayuda!

–¿Sería posible ir a ayudar? – Preguntó Héctor, ansioso por entrar en batalla de nuevo.

–El mensaje proviene del Shatterdome en Costa Rica… es demasiado lejos, no llegaríamos a tiempo– Hizo una pausa, siguió tecleando y un mapa de América apareció en la pantalla con algunos puntos color verde situados en la costa de algunos países. –El Shatterdome más cercano está en Panamá, seguro que ya recibieron el mensaje. Sólo resta esperar, no podemos hacer nada.

Y así fue, no hicimos nada más. Al cabo de una hora, el mariscal entró en junta con los otros Shatterdome de América latina. Nosotros volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero estábamos algo inquietos, era evidente que queríamos saber en qué terminó aquella batalla, y en por qué el Shatterdome de Costa Rica estaba tan desesperado por conseguir ayuda.

Al día siguiente tuvimos junta con el mariscal a primera hora de la mañana. Estando todavía algo adormilada y siendo casi llevada a rastras por Héctor, logré llegar a la oficina. Los americanos ya estaban ahí y, por sus rostros, parecía que tenían rato que habían despertado, a pesar de que la junta era a las seis de la mañana.

–Buenos días, pilotos– Habló el mariscal estando sentado en su silla, mientras que nosotros permanecimos parados frente a su escritorio en posición firme. –Como saben, ayer el Shatterdome de Costa Rica se comunicó con todos los Shatterdome de América latina– Hizo una pausa examinando nuestros rostros, y yo hice un gran esfuerzo para que no se me cerraran los ojos. –Lo que sucedió fue esto: Ellos sólo contaban con dos Jaegers, pero sólo uno estaba en condiciones _decentes_ para pelear. Lo han mandado a pelear, pero el Kaiju no tenía intenciones de batallar con él, así que fue directo al Shatterdome y lo ha destrozado. Un Jaeger de Panamá logró matar al Kaiju, pero fue demasiado tarde para salvar la base.

Voltee a ver a Héctor, y noté que los americanos también habían volteado a verse entre ellos. Para mí, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo similar; un Kaiju yendo al Shatterdome y destrozarlo. Quizá se habían dado cuenta de que mientras nuestra base siguiera en pie, nosotros también lo estaríamos.

–El Jaeger de Costa Rica– Continuó. –Logró sobrevivir a la batalla, pero ningún Shatterdome de Sudamérica puede encargarse de él, todos cuentan con sus 3 Jaegers… Así que, he dicho que nosotros nos haríamos cargo– Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar pasmadamente. –Tendrá la unidad de Águila Medieval, y sus mecánicos también estarán a la disposición de sus nuevos compañeros.

Escuché un siseo por parte de Bruce. Quizá la idea de que otras personas ocupen la unidad que solía tener Rita no le gustaba. –¿Cuándo llegarán? – Preguntó Demian con voz tranquila, asegurándose de pronunciar cada palabra como debía ser.

–En unas horas. Deberían estar aquí para antes del mediodía.

Luego de aquella charla, no tuve más ganas de volver a la cama. Tenía un poco de nervios por conocer a los nuevos compañeros, pero por otro lado, con aquella tragedia, no esperaba que vinieran con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando conocer a otros pilotos.

* * *

_Una disculpa, pero he estado muy ocupada con exámenes, tareas y exposiciones. Así que lamento mucho el retraso, de verdad! D:_

_Haré un mega esfuerzo por subir otro capítulo el domingo o lunes, más tardar. Que recuerde, ya sólo me queda un examen para la otra semana y estaré un poco más libre, wiii ^^_

_Ojala les guste este capítulo, y si no, lo entiendo xD Lo he hecho muy apurada, si ven algún error lo siento ^^; Aun no lo reviso bien, sólo quería subirlo._

_Saludos a todos los que siguen leyendo esto! En verdad lo aprecio ^^_


	10. (Primera parte) Capítulo 10

_**Glosario;**_** Mae:** Expresión costarricense para referirse a la otra persona. _Oye, mae_, es similar a _Oye, tú._

**Birras:** Cervezas.

**¡Qué chiva!:** Expresión que denota emoción. Similar a decir _¡Qué bien!_

**Chavalo:** Muchacho.

**Mejor pinta:** Mejor aspecto.

Capítulo 10

Y como dijo el mariscal, para antes del mediodía, los nuevos pilotos llegaron. Uno de ellos era casi de la misma estatura que Nicolás, algo que resaltaba en él era su cabello naranja, ondulado y peinado de una manera despreocupada hacia su lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran color oscuro; tenía un semblante distante, sus ojos estaban un poco caídos y su boca estaba en curva ligeramente hacia abajo. Su compañero lucía muy diferente a él, parecían dos polos apuestos, y no sólo físicamente; era alto, incluso un poco más alto que el mariscal, tenía tez morena oscura, barba de unos tres días y unos ojos color gris que resaltaban, su musculatura era mayor que la de cualquier piloto que haya visto. En comparación con su compañero, él no se veía tan afligido, en realidad parecía tener una ligera sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

El moreno fue el primero en vernos y nos alzó una mano, saludándonos. –Bienvenidos– Demian los saludó, extendiendo su mano hacia los nuevos. –Mi nombre es Demian Hubbard.

–Mucho gusto, Demian– Le tomó la mano. –Mi nombre es Josué Baroldi– Sonrió despreocupadamente mostrando sus dientes. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se volteó hacia el pelirrojo y él no le tendió la mano, sólo lo miró. –Yo soy Edwin.

Demian ignoró la descortesía de Edwin y aun así le sonrió amablemente. –Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy a sus servicios– Hizo una pausa y desvaneció lentamente su sonrisa. –Y lamento lo que ha sucedido con su base en Costa Rica.

Edwin suspiró enfadado y volteó a ver a Josué. –Buscaré la habitación– Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros.

Todos volteamos a ver al moreno, pidiendo una explicación por el extraño comportamiento de Edwin. –Suele ser así de amargado– Se encogió de hombros. –Y se porta peor por las mañanas. Sólo ignórenlo.

Terminamos de presentarnos con él y nos ha contado más detalladamente lo que sucedió. –Una vez que estuvimos frente al Kaiju, nos sacó la vuelta y comenzó a nadar con suma rapidez hacia tierra firme. Eso nos preocupó, intentamos ir tras él, pero su velocidad era mayor que la nuestra, y para cuando llegamos, el Jaeger de Panamá ya se estaba encargando de él. La mayoría de las personas lograron salir, sólo hubo unos pocos desafortunados… Pero nos encargaremos de vengarlos– Sonrió de nuevo.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más, él dijo que quería tomar una ducha, así que Héctor y yo nos encargamos de llevarlo a su habitación.

–¿Hace cuanto conoces a tu compañero?– Le preguntó Héctor.

–Hace un par de años, le salvé la vida al cabrón, y es hora que no me dice "gracias" – Soltó una carcajada espontánea, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco. Y aunque no entendiéramos de qué se reía, el simple hecho de escuchar su risa, nos contagió. –Así es él, demasiado orgulloso para agradecer.

–Parece que ambos tienen personalidades muy opuestas… Él parece ser demasiado reservado, mientras que usted es– Me interrumpió abruptamente.

–¡Alto! – Gritó, lo que de nuevo hizo que diera un respingo. –No uses "usted" en mí.

–P-Pero… es mayor que yo… ¿no? – Me sentí regañada por alguna razón.

–Claro que lo soy pero no quiero que me llames de esa manera. Deja la formalidad y llámame de "tú" – Sonrió, quitando aquella mirada seria que tenía hace un momento. –Cuando me dicen por "usted" me hacen sentir viejo– Rió.

Era demasiado espontáneo, casi voluble. –Bien– Suspiré. –¿Qué edad… tienes? – Me resultaba algo difícil decirle "tú" a alguien de mayor edad, pero si él quería, podía intentarlo.

–Treinta y pocos– Me guiñó el ojo. No pude evitar sonreír.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación nos despedimos de él y le hemos dado indicaciones de cómo llegar al comedor. –Una última cosa… ¿Cuál era el nombre del otro chico? – Preguntó Héctor.

–Edwin Salazar– Respondió. –Procura no olvidarlo, _Ed_ odia que no recuerden su nombre– Volvió a reír, lo que me hizo pensar que estaba bromeando, pero a la vez parecía decirlo en serio. Me confundía un poco.

–Bueno… no lo olvidaré– Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el comedor, pero cuando vio que no lo seguí volteó a verme. –¿Karina?

"_Edwin Salazar… ¿Será pariente de…? No, hay muchas personas que comparten el mismo apellido y no son familiares… ¡Argh! ¿Por qué debía tener ese apellido? Me recuerda a ella…"_ Una suave bofetada me sacó de mis pensamientos. –¡Oye, no hagas eso! – Froté mi mejilla izquierda.

Héctor se rió. –No me hacías caso, no me quedó más remedio– Habló entre risas.

Comencé a caminar a su lado. –No es gracioso, Héctor.

–Entonces dime, ¿qué pensabas? – Voltee a verlo arqueando una ceja. ¿De verdad que a él no le sonaba el apellido? –¿Q-Qué? – Ha preguntado confundido.

–Nada… es mejor así– Comencé a caminar a paso veloz.

–¡Hey, hey! Vamos, explícame, no entiendo nada– Lo ignoré. –¡Dios! Las mujeres son tan complicadas.

"_Está bien que no la recuerde, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que para él es cosa del pasado. ¿Por qué habría de ponerme celosa por algo como eso? Fue hace mucho tiempo… debo olvidarlo"_ Trataba de convencerme. _"Pero… ella logró besar a Héctor antes que yo… ¡Y bueno, tampoco es como que importe demasiado!" _Sacudí mi cabeza, queriéndome quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Héctor ya no dijo nada, pero sabía que seguiría insistiendo más tarde. Durante el transcurso del día no pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, sólo comimos, estuvimos platicando con Josué y tratamos de ignorar el comportamiento descortés e indiferente de Edwin. El buen humor de Josué nos contagiaba a todos, solía reír y levantar mucho la voz, conforme pasaba el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su espontaneidad.

Tiempo después apareció un Kaiju, el mariscal no quiso confiarse así que nos envió junto a Big Boxer, que era el Jaeger nuevo. Se había decidido que ellos lucharían y nosotros serviríamos de apoyo por si la situación se complicaba. Al principio todo había estado bien, el Jaeger costarricense lo estaba haciendo perfecto, repartiendo golpes al Kaiju por todos lados; su manera de pelear era parecida a la de un boxeador, no contaba con armas como un cañón de plasma o turbinas incineradoras, sólo tenían un refrigerante en cada costado que solían usar en caso de que sus puños no fueran suficientes, al ser capaz de congelar casi instantáneamente cualquier parte del Kaiju, hacía más fácil derrotarlo.

–_¡Carajo!_ – Exclamó Josué. –_Ese golpe de antes atascó la puerta del refrigerante del tanque derecho… ¡Y ya usamos el izquierdo para congelarle el brazo!_ – El Kaiju los agarró del cuello con la mano izquierda.

Por suerte, hemos estado cerca de ellos y pudimos quitarlo de encima. –Retrocedan– Ordenó Héctor cargando el cañón de plasma. Ellos obedecieron y mi compañero disparó.

Se escuchó la risa de Josué. –_Oye mae, gracias, te debo una._

–Descuida, _Joe_, fue un placer salvarte el trasero– Mi compañero sonrió.

Regresamos al Shatterdome siendo aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde. Dejamos los Jaegers en las unidades correspondientes y rápidamente los mecánicos se acercaron para darle un vistazo a los daños. Esta vez, habíamos salido mejor librados, por lo que los mechas no tenían daños tan serios.

–¡Qué chiva! – Gritó jovialmente el moreno abrazando a Héctor por el cuello. –¡Otro Kaiju menos! – Sacudió el cabello del mexicano y lo soltó. –¡Vayamos por unas birras! ¡Anda, anda, debemos celebrar! – Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

–¡O-Oye, espera! – No pudo soltarse de aquella atadura y fue llevado casi a rastras.

Escuché que Edwin suspiró. –¿Siempre es así cuando vence a un Kaiju? – Le pregunté. Él volteó a verme algo sorprendido, quizá no esperaba que le habla.

–Sí… Pero él sólo busca un pretexto para ir a tomar– Se terminó de poner su chaqueta. –Nos vemos– Dijo esto sin siquiera mirarme, sólo se fue.

Más tarde, como a las 10 de la noche, Demian y yo estábamos sentados fueran del Shatterdome platicando. El clima estaba fresco, ya que eran días finales de invierno. Vimos que Josué y Héctor habían llegado, al principio me preocupé, porque el mexicano se apoyó en el costarricense para poder caminar… y si es que a ese tambaleo se le podía llamar caminar, que más parecía que Josué lo estaba arrastrando; me acerqué, seguida por Demian.

Josué rió. –Descuida, descuida, no le pasa nada al chavalo. Sólo que no sabe tomar– Volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

–Cállate… la cabeza me da vueltas– Se quejó Héctor. –Jamás… te acompañaré a tomar de nuevo… jamás.

–No me culpes, cabrón, yo no te obligué a tomar– Mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación, el mexicano dijo que quería vomitar, así que lo llevaron al baño, yo me quedé afuera esperando. Momentos más tarde, ha salido Josué y me ha dicho que le traiga ropa limpia a Héctor, no entendía muy bien qué pasaba adentro, pero me limité a obedecer; él parecía experto en estas cosas. Luego de llevarle la ropa, vi que Héctor se había bañado, y lucía mejor que hace rato, pero aun no muy bien; al menos ya podía caminar bien por sí solo. Fuimos a la habitación y Demian le dio un gran vaso con una bebida que no identifiqué bien.

Estuvimos callados un rato, ambos sentados en nuestras respectivas camas, él volteando a ver el suelo, y yo mirándolo a él. Una vez que se tomó la bebida, fue a cepillar sus dientes y cuando regresó tenía mejor pinta. –En serio– Habló. –No quiero ver más cerveza en toda mi vida…

–¿Ya estás mejor?

Suspiró. –Sí, mucho mejor que antes… Aunque todavía siento un ligero dolor de cabeza– Tomó asiento en su cama y volteó a verme con una ligera sonrisa. –Pero así me amas, ¿verdad?

Yo me reí un poco. –Quisieras.

Sonrió un poco más y me miró intensamente. –Entonces dime…– Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. –¿Por qué te has puesto celosa al recordar a Salazar?

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa y no dije nada por unos segundos. –¿Cómo-… El enlace…– Él soltó una carcajada. –¡No debes espiar en mis recuerdos!

–Era algo que tenías muy presente, no podía ignorarlo– He desviado la mirada en señal de molestia. –¿Te molesta que me haya besado antes que tú?

–Si ya viste mis pensamientos, no creo que haya algo de qué hablar– Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

–Y tienes razón, no hay nada de qué hablar al respecto…– Hizo una pausa. –Pero hay algo que aclarar– Susurró en mi oído, lo que me hizo ruborizar y sentir un pequeño escalofrío. Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro y tiró de él suavemente, haciendo que volteara a verlo. Su cara estaba sumamente cerca de la mía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él se veía muy relajado, casi divertido, mientras que yo parecía un tomate por el tono rojizo que había adquirido mi rostro. Me tomó del mentón y juntó sus labios con los míos; mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, no sabía si debía quitármelo de encima o dejarlo.

Muy lentamente fue empujándome para que quedara acostada en la cama. _"¡No, eso no! ¡Es muy pronto!"_ He puesto mis manos sobre su pecho y traté de empujarlo, pero él me rodeó con un brazo y fue suficiente para apresarme y no poder quitarlo de encima. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y por un momento me relajé. _"Después de todo… ¿no era esto lo que quería?"_ He pensado inconscientemente. Con su mano rozó mi mejilla y pude sentir lo cálida que estaba.

Pero después, algo húmedo comenzó a moverse en la entrada de mi boca, lo que hizo que me moviera, indicándole a Héctor que esto ya no me estaba agradando. Él se separó de mí y sonrió. –Creía que me golpearías en cuanto te besara… y no fue así– Sonaba satisfecho.

–¡Me has tomado por sorpresa! Además… traté de quitarte de encima pero no funcionó…– No podía mirarlo a la cara en estos momentos, estaba completamente apenada y mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

Sonrió. –No empujaste con mucha fuerza– Se levantó de la cama y fue a la suya. –Buenas noches.

Yo no le respondí. Ambos nos acostamos y dormimos, aunque para mí fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño luego de aquel suceso. Los días agradables habían regresado, Bruce reía con mucha libertad, aunque solía pelearse con Josué, ya que éste último lo invitaba a salir y que conociera a otras chicas, y el americano se negaba, así que solía llamarlo _gay_; pero ignorando eso, todo era mucho más ameno. Edwin había comenzado a incorporarse con el grupo y había dejado de ser tan descortés, al menos ahora saludaba y se despedía, pero todavía era muy reservado, así que no mantenía largas conversaciones con nadie. Josué seguía teniendo el espíritu fiestero que lo caracterizaba, a todos nos gustaba estar con él porque siempre pasábamos ratos agradables. Pero sabíamos que esos momentos no durarían para siempre.

White Hunter y Andrómeda fueron enviados en esta ocasión. Ellos se encargarían del Kaiju y nosotros serviríamos como apoyo. Llegamos y nos colocamos en nuestra posición, White Hunter avanzó hacia el Kaiju ya estando preparado para atacar, la criatura sólo rugía con cada paso que daba el Jaeger, no se veía que fuera muy fuerte, o al menos, tenía un aspecto ligero. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, trataron de golpearlo con el puño izquierdo, pero el monstruo sujetó el brazo, trataron de golpearlo con el otro brazo, y también lo sujetó. Forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que ellos levantaron un pie y lo patearon, la bestia los soltó y retrocedió para después comenzar a dar vueltas sobre ellos, cazándolos.

Con un ligero movimiento del Jaeger, el Kaiju se puso en alerta pero no salió del rango de ataque, así que White Hunter trató de cortarlo, pero sólo logró hacerle un gran rasguño en lo que sería su hombro y parte del costado; como era de suponerse, la criatura chilló y se enojó, algo en su garganta comenzó a inflarse, como un sapo.

–_¿Pero qué demonios?_ – Exclamó Bruce.

El Kaiju escupió un líquido viscoso color verde oscuro, White Hunter trató de cubrirse con el brazo izquierdo, y aquel líquido quedó desparramado en el brazo y pecho del Jaeger.

–_¡Urgh, qué asco!_ – De nuevo habló Bruce, mostrando cierta repugnancia. Trató de bajar el brazo pero no podía. –_Pero… ¿Qué? ¡No responde!_ – No era que no respondiera, sino que el líquido se había endurecido casi al instante, inmovilizando todo lo que tocaba. Era similar a los refrigerantes que usaban algunos Jaegers.

El Kaiju sólo ocupó un movimiento para arrancar la extremidad y la parte superficial del pecho. El grito de Bruce y un rugido de Demian se escuchó por el comunicador. –¡¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarles ya?! – He preguntado con urgencia.

–_¡No! Quédense donde están_ – Respondió Demian. –_Esperen el momento adecuado y ataquen a distancia_– El Kaiju de nuevo había comenzado a inflar su garganta. Trataron de moverse del lugar, pero antes de poder dar el segundo paso, el monstruo los volvió a manchar, ahora en el costado derecho, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó violentamente, decidido a arrancar esa parte color oscura.

El metal bañado en tinta oscura salió volando, y algunas chispas brotaron de aquel impacto. El Kaiju volvió a retroceder y tenía toda la intención de disparar nuevamente. –¡Él debería ser nuestro oponente! – Hablé. –Ustedes están en desventaja, no tienen ataques a larga distancia, y tampoco son capaces de moverse tan rápido para evadirlo– Héctor había comenzado a cargar el cañón. –¡Sólo retrocedan y déjenos a nosotros!

–De acuerdo– Accedió Demian. –Vamos a retroceder– Y justo antes de que dieran la vuelta, fueron bañados por la tinta del Kaiju en la mano derecha y parte de la cabeza.

La bestia, de nuevo con la intención de ir a atacar aquellos puntos vulnerables, se abalanzó hacia enfrente, en eso Héctor disparó y le dio justo en la garganta; chilló pero no cayó y sólo se detuvo dos segundos, para después continuar. –¡Maldición! – Se quejó mi compañero y disparó de nuevo, pero el tiro falló por muy poco.

Cuando el Kaiju llegó hasta el Jaeger, arrancó con su mano izquierda la mano derecha del robot y con la derecha la mitad de la cabeza. –_¡NOOO!_ – Gritó Demian estrepitosamente, y esa fue la primera vez que su voz perdió aquella serenidad que la caracterizaba. –_DAMN YOU!_

Héctor disparó de nuevo mientras nos acercábamos a la escena, esta vez le dio en el hombro derecho y la criatura sólo golpeó de nuevo la cabeza del Jaeger y éste cayó al agua. –¡Demian! ¡Bruce! ¡Resistan! – He dicho.

El último disparo del cañón dio de nuevo en la garganta. –¡Necesitamos las turbinas! ¡Rápido! – Habló con urgencia y comenzó a oprimir los botones correspondientes de su lado, y yo hice lo mismo con los míos.

–_I… can't… move…_– Escuché la débil voz de Demian pero no vi ningún movimiento del Jaeger, seguían bajo el agua. –_Ustedes… sigan luchando…_

El Kaiju se dirigió a nosotros a mucha velocidad. –¡Carga ya, mierda! – Gritó Héctor, puesto que si disparábamos a tan corta distancia, también podría afectarnos a nosotros. Pocos metros antes de que el Kaiju nos alcanzara, la voz del sistema nos indicó que estaba completamente listo.

–¡Ya! – Disparamos y quemamos el pecho del Kaiju, quien casi de manera inmediata cayó al agua. Solté un gran suspiro. –Lo hicimos… ¡Oh, chicos! – Nos movimos hacia ellos y ayudamos a levantar al Jaeger. Su cabeza estaba casi hecha añicos, se podría decir que ellos estaban al aire libre, puesto que no había nada que cubriera el costado izquierdo y el frente.

–_La ayuda va en camino_– Habló Miguel con voz apresurada. –_Traten de no mover mucho a White Hunter, Demian está lastimado, al parecer, algo ha logrado perforar uno de sus costados y justo ahora está inconsciente debido a la carga neuronal de ambos hemisferios._

–¿Ambos hemisferios? ¿Por qué ambos? – Pregunté y Héctor volteó a verme, pude leer sus pensamientos, pero no quería creerlo.

–…_Bruce no está en el Conn-Pod…_

–Entonces… cuando arrancó parte de la cabeza, Bruce…– No quise terminar mi frase, pero escuché el suspiro de Miguel. Una parte de mí quería llorar, claro que sí, había perdido a un gran amigo y compañero, pero otra parte me decía que debía ser fuerte y ayudar a Demian, ya que parecía que sólo podía salvarlo a él.

En cuestión de minutos, unos rescatistas llegaron en un helicóptero y lo sacaron; nosotros nos pusimos en marcha hacia el Shatterdome y una vez que estuvimos ahí, fuimos a ver a Demian. El rubio se veía realmente mal, estaba sudando mucho y su cara estaba pálida.

–Está en estado crítico– Se acercó el doctor y detrás de él venía Josué. –Debe ser trasladado a un hospital, aquí no contamos con lo que él necesita, pero su estado tan delicado nos impide moverlo. Las próximas horas serán decisivas… esperemos que logre sobrevivir.

Héctor suspiró y Josué se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, el doctor abandonó la habitación, y yo me senté al lado de la cama de Demian y tomé su mano. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, todo estaba en él… Habría que esperar.

* * *

_Aquí el otro capítulo. Se suponía que debía agregar otro suceso más pero... iba a quedar muy largo, así que el siguiente capítulo será corto. No diré cuando lo subiré, sólo trataré de subirlo cuanto antes, pero todo depende de si la escuela me da tiempo D:_

_Luego del capítulo siguiente, ya, por fin, irán apareciendo los de la película, wiii ~_

_Comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews. ^^_

_Saludos!_


	11. (Primera parte) Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Me he quedado todo el tiempo con Demian, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pues el doctor podía cuidarlo, pero sentía que se lo debía. Verlo con tanto aparato conectado a su cuerpo no era nada agradable de presenciar, y esa máquina que indicaba los latidos del corazón con un pequeño sonido me ponía de nervios. No quería despegarme de él ni por un momento, a menos que fuera para cubrir alguna necesidad básica; Héctor me llevó comida, ya que no quise ir al comedor.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que dejé un poco en la charola; Héctor se levantó de su lugar y puso ambas manos en mis hombros. –Ya han pasado varias horas… No debe tardar en despertar– Susurró con voz cálida. Yo acaricié un costado de mi rostro contra su brazo y momentos después, él depositó un beso en mi cabello.

Luego de poco más de doce horas, siendo aproximadamente como las cuatro de la madrugada, me encontraba durmiendo sentada en la silla y apoyando mi cabeza en la cama de Demian; mientras que Héctor estaba ocupando una cama para pacientes que se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Sentí como si alguien hubiera acariciado mi cabello, pero tenía tanto sueño que no me molesté en abrir los ojos y ver quién era, casi inmediatamente escuché que el aparato que contaba los latidos había acelerado su ritmo por un poco, y si eso no era suficiente para despertarme, escuché quejidos. Abrí mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces y voltee a ver a Demian alarmada. Lucía igual de mal que cuando recién lo vi, quizá peor; tenía su rostro bañado en sudor, todavía estando pálido, su respiración se había vuelto muy irregular, tenía sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas y su mano derecha presionaba el lado izquierdo de su torso.

–D-Demian…– Lo llamé, quizá intentando despertarlo. Héctor se levantó de la cama y se colocó detrás de mí.

–Llamaré al doctor– Sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación. Yo me vi hundida en una desesperación horrible, no sabía qué debía hacer, y observarlo así me estaba quemando por dentro. En cuestión de segundos, sus débiles quejidos del principio adquirieron fuerza hasta casi ser gritos. Héctor regresó en menos de un minuto, con el doctor pisándole los talones, justo detrás venía Josué y, quedándose parado en la entrada, Edwin.

El doctor le echó un vistazo rápido, volteó a ver los aparatos y preparó un líquido que absorbió con una jeringa, para después inyectárselo a Demian. Poco más de un minuto después, el americano comenzó a calmarse, al menos ya no gritaba, pero todavía tenía una expresión de dolor y su respiración no se había regularizado del todo. De su boca salieron algunos sonidos, parecía que quería formular palabras pero era incapaz, sus ojos temblaban ligeramente mientras los apretaba; con el paso de los minutos, perdimos esperanzas de que fuera a despertar.

–N… No…– Susurró con voz débil.

–¡Habló! ¡¿Lo escucharon?! – Miré al doctor, se había llevado su mano al mentón.

–Pudo haber sido sólo un sonido y no una palabra… Mientras no formule alguna palabra más compleja, no podemos dar crédito a lo que escuchamos, las monosílabas no sirven.

Como no dijo nada más, asumí que sólo había sido un sonido de queja. Para las 6 de la mañana, todos seguíamos dormidos en la enfermería, esta vez, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, una posición realmente incómoda.

–Ah…– Se escuchó un suspiro. –¡Ah… Urgh! – Abrí mis ojos y vi a Demian tratando de pararse. Apenas se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante.

–¡No lo hagas! – Mi voz, casi convertida en grito, despertó a los demás. –Te vas a lastimar…– Presioné suavemente su pecho para que se acostara de nuevo, y obedientemente lo hizo.

–_What the…?_– Miró a su alrededor, vio los aparados, vio los ojos de cada uno de los presentes en la habitación. –¿Qué… Qué pasó? – Preguntó mirándome con expresión de dolor.

Miré a los chicos, y ellos me devolvieron la mirada, después miré a Demian. –¿No lo recuerdas?

Bajó su mirada y trató de recordar. –Eh… había… había un Kaiju… y luego… peleamos…– Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se quejó, como si le doliera recordar.

–Estabas peleando y casi te mata el Kaiju cuando arrancó media cabeza de tu Jaeger– Habló Josué, acercándose a la cama. –Te has salvado por un pelo.

El americano lo miró, después volteó a verme para que confirmara lo que dijo. –Sí, es verdad… Es una suerte que estés con vida.

Parecía que poco a poco comenzaba a recordar, pero también parecía que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, seguía estando pálido y muy débil, apenas si podía hablar, debíamos ponerle mucha atención a sus palabras para entender. Se tocó a un costado de su abdomen. –¿Por qué… me duele?

–Un pedazo de metal se te incrustó… quizá te quede una cicatriz muy llamativa– De nuevo respondió Josué.

Él suspiró y trató de respirar más regularmente, luego cerró los ojos un momento, sólo unos segundos, hasta que los abrió de nuevo y volteó a todos lados, buscando algo. Nosotros lo miramos con curiosidad. –¿Dónde… Dónde está? – Tragó saliva. –Bruce… ¿D-Dónde?

_Ugh…_ Todos desviamos la mirada y nos encogimos, nadie dijo nada, era evidente que nadie quería darle la mala noticia, pero tampoco podíamos ocultárselo. –Quizá deberíamos hablar de esto cuando te sientas mejor– Dijo Josué y rascó su nuca, señal de incomodidad.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco. –¿Le… ha pasado… algo? – Preguntó de nuevo con un hilo de voz, sin intenciones de evadir el tema.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo. Nunca en mi vida había dado una noticia como esta, y resultaba ser muy difícil de decir, sobre todo cuando eras allegado a la persona, así que no me atrevía a notificárselo. –Lamento decírtelo, pero– Edwin levantó la voz. –Tu compañero murió cuando el Kaiju arrancó la mitad del Conn-Pod.

–Edwin– Le susurró Josué en forma de regaño.

Demian bajó la mirada y asintió. –Entiendo… Gracias por… decirlo…– Se quedó al menos un minuto sin decir nada más, sin mirar a nadie. Después levantó la vista. –¿Podrían… dejarme solo… u-un momento, por… favor?

Nosotros accedimos a su petición. Nos dimos cuenta de que el helicóptero estaba listo para trasladarlo, a un mejor hospital. Lo llevarían a su país. Y antes de que transcurriera una hora, de nuevo estaba hundido en el estado crítico, nosotros no contábamos con los medicamentos que él necesitaba, así que lo llevarían de urgencia a otro hospital, aunque no estuviera en condiciones estables para el viaje. Nosotros esperamos afuera, justo al pie del helicóptero, queríamos despedirnos de él.

Una vez que estuvo con nosotros, yo le sostuve la mano y él trató de sonreírme. –Prométeme… algo– Susurró, y pudimos escuchar porque el helicóptero todavía no estaba encendido. –Dime… que no… dejarás de luchar… que harás todo… lo que esté a tu alcance… para poner fin… a esta pesadilla…

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. –S-Sí… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… Lo prometo…

Después volteó a ver a Josué, que se encontraba a mi lado. –Cuídalos por mí…– El moreno sonrió.

–Descuida, vigilaré bien sus traseros– Guiñó un ojo y después agregó con más seriedad: –Lo prometo.

Apenas pudiendo girar su cabeza, miró a Héctor y a Edwin, quien estaba un poco más separado de nosotros. Sólo asintió, no había más por decir. Héctor repitió el gesto en señal de respuesta a un mensaje imperceptible para nosotros, y Edwin se despidió de él con un saludo militar. Las hélices comenzaron a moverse y el ruido nos impidió seguir hablando, pero justo antes de subir, vi que movió sus labios, nada salió de ellos, pero entendí lo que quiso decir. Todos retrocedimos y vimos cómo se elevó el helicóptero hasta perderse de vista.

Los primeros días fueron algo duros, sin tener noticias del estado de Demian, todos estábamos afligidos, Josué había tomado el rol del rubio y trataba de animarnos siempre que podía, no era que ahora fuera más serio, pero había adquirido una actitud más madura en comparación con antes, incluso Edwin hablaba más, quizá había entendiendo que debíamos comportarnos más como un equipo.

Un día, mientras estábamos todos en el comedor, se acercó Jorge, el asistente del mariscal. Tenía una sonrisa bien puesta en su rostro y caminaba casi a paso veloz hacia nosotros.

–¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Jorge? – Le habló Josué. –¿Acaso ya conseguiste novia? – Jorge había salido con chicas antes, pero nunca sucedía nada después de la primera cita.

–Dios te oiga– Le respondió de muy buen humor. –Les tengo una muy buena noticia– Tomó asiento. –Demian se encuentra completamente fuera de peligro. Todavía está internado en el hospital y bajo vigilancia, pero si no ocurre ninguna anomalía en estos días, podrá volver a su casa.

Todos nos mostramos felices ante la noticia; de alguna manera nos sentíamos esperanzados, nuestra seguridad volvió. Ese día y las semanas siguientes nos acogió un sentimiento de optimismo, algo que necesitábamos. Practicábamos a diario en el salón de combate, repasábamos estrategias y analizábamos a los Kaijus vencidos, aun a sabiendas de que cada Kaiju era diferente del anterior, pero quizá podríamos encontrar alguna secuencia, algo que nos ayudara en batalla.

Muy pocos meses después, enfrentamos la siguiente batalla. Fue muy difícil, el Kaiju no era muy rápido pero tenía un fuerza como ninguno; y como era de suponerse, no tenía cualidades similares a los anteriores, no encontramos ninguna secuencia, sólo nos dimos cuenta de que ellos evolucionaban con cada pelea, venían más fuertes, mejor preparados, ellos conocían nuestras debilidades; los Jaegers también evolucionaban, pero nosotros no, nuestros Jaegers no evolucionaban, volvían a ser reconstruidos a como eran antes de la pelea, sin agregar algo nuevo, e incluso, cada vez contábamos con menos tiempo para recuperarnos, ya que ellos aparecía días antes de lo que planeábamos.

Pudimos vencerlo pero no salimos ilesos, nosotros quedamos casi inmovilizados por la pérdida de unos cables principales que fueron cortados por el Kaiju, además de daños superficiales. Big Boxer quedó con un puño destrozado y otros daños superficiales. No había estado mal, después de la dura batalla.

De regreso al Shatterdome, ya estando acomodando a los Jaegers en las unidades correspondientes, hemos quitado el enlace y nos despojamos del casco, para después quitar las ataduras metálicas que nos mantenían sujeto al Jaeger.

–Odio usar estos trajes cuando hace tanto calor, siempre termino bañada en sudor– Le comentaba a Héctor, quien estaba de espaldas a mí. –Creo que bajé al menos dos kilos– Sonreí para mí misma y luego voltee a ver a mi compañero quien aún seguía de espaldas. –Eh… ¿Todo bien?

Volteó a verme rápido, limpiando su nariz con el guante. –Sí, todo bien.

–Oh, será que… ¿te has enfermado? – Me acerqué a él y éste ocultó su mano en su espalda, mientras que con la otra tallaba su nariz. –Ya, deja de tallarte, te quedará roja– Lentamente bajó su mano y también la puso detrás. Casi de inmediato, un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz. Hice ademán de abrazarlo, pero sujeté sus manos y las vi, el guante derecho tenía más sangre que el izquierdo. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sangras?

Él sonrió de manera despreocupada. –No te alarmes, seguro es por el calor.

Muy pocas veces me pasó lo mismo en mi infancia, sangrar por el calor, así que podía creer lo que él me decía, pero de todas maneras, me dejaba algo inquieta. Traté de ignorar ese hecho, y como no se repitió, supuse que quizá sólo era exageración mía pensar en otras cosas. Los mecánicos estaban trabajando en los daños superficiales mientras llegaban las piezas que habían encargado para reemplazar el cableado dañado, las cuales llegaron dos semanas después. Debido a la construcción de los Mark-4 y Mark-5, algunos materiales fueron reemplazados por otros mejores, y el cable que tenía nuestro Mark-3 había quedado en el pasado, lo que lo hacía algo difícil de conseguir, más no imposible.

Luego de dos meses, las reparaciones iban en un 70% más o menos, algo que me preocupaba porque el promedio de aparición de Kaiju era de tres meses, y a este ritmo, no alcanzarían a repararlo por completo. Una mañana cercana a navidad, desperté más tarde de lo usual, así que como era de esperarse, Héctor ya no estaba en la habitación; después de alistarme, vi que la otra cama estaba hecha un desastre, la cobija estaba mal enrollada y puesta sobre la almohada, así que me di a la tarea de acomodar todo. Ya para terminar, agarré la almohada para acomodarle el forro, pero vi que había una mancha roja. He salido de la habitación con la intención de buscar a Héctor.

Eché un vistazo en el comedor, pero no estaba, así que me dirigí a su segundo lugar favorito: el salón de combate. Y ahí estaba, practicando con Josué; no parecía estar mal ni nada, de hecho se veía bastante bien… Pero aquella mancha roja no tenía mucho tiempo ahí, había sido de esa misma noche. Ya que terminaron la práctica me acerqué a él.

–¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté en voz baja y él asintió. –Es que… he visto sangre en tu almohada…

Él se rió. –Te preocupas demasiado, no es nada– Tomó un bote con agua y bebió.

–Pero… es la segunda vez… Deberías ir con el doctor.

–Ya lo hice– Sonrió. –Y no es nada, sólo que no me he alimentado bien. Así que no te preocupes.

Me tranquilizaba saber que ya había ido con el doctor, pero no dejaba de preocuparme, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, simplemente no quería perderlo.

Celebramos navidad y año nuevo, olvidándonos por un momento de todo lo que sucedía afuera, disfrutando de aquellas noches, esperando que vengan mejores días. Las reparaciones de los Jaegers estaban casi completas y a buen tiempo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación. –Me siento muy cansada– Bostecé.

Héctor cerró la puerta y me abrazó. –¿Cansada de qué? Si no hiciste nada el día de hoy– Besó mi cuello. Yo iba a protestar por su acción, pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios antes de hablar. –No te había besado en todo el día… sé que quieres dormir– Hizo que me sentara en la cama. –Sólo… aguanta un poco…– Presionó sus labios contra los míos para después tirarse sobre mí.

Acarició mi cabello con sus manos sin dejar de besarme, mientras que yo lo abrazaba por el cuello. El sonido que hacían nuestros labios besándose me hacía sonrojar, y cada que mi lengua rozaba con la suya, unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo y me hacían sentir bien; su lengua era tan suave, y recorría los lugares más sensibles de mi boca. Acaricié su mejilla y noté que estaba caliente, pude sentir su respiración, como si hubiera reído y después se fue a mi oreja y la lamió, acción que me hizo gemir involuntariamente. Luego siguió besando mis labios al mismo tiempo que paseaba una mano por mi cadera; mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más que en aquellas sensaciones que él me provocaba. Una de sus manos se había introducido en mi blusa y acariciaba mi abdomen y cintura, dejó de besarme, no sin antes mirar mi rostro, lo cual me avergonzó y desvié la mirada, Héctor sonrió y bajó a mi cuello para besarlo.

Y justo ahí, en ese momento, sonó la alarma. Él se detuvo inmediatamente y no se movió por unos segundos. –No me chingues– Masculló y se levantó de la cama. –Que oportuno, arruinar un momento como este…– Volteó a verme. –Acabemos con esto rápido y continuemos donde nos quedamos– Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo me sonrojé y lo seguí. Al llegar a la sala de LOCCENT, Josué y Edwin ya estaban ahí, los mecánicos responsables hablaban con el mariscal.

–No hubo tiempo de probarlo, pero creo que debería andar sin problema– Dijo uno de ellos. –Pero si queremos prevenir un desastre, lo mejor sería no usar las turbinas– El mariscal no se vio muy contento con sus palabras.

–No hay tiempo que perder– Volteó a vernos. –Vayan a sus posiciones, ambos, de camino al objetivo se les dará más detalle sobre el Kaiju.

–Sí, señor– Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la sala de traje.

Una vez en el Conn-Pod, a punto de hacer el enlace, escuché que Héctor inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, algo inusual en él. Me dio una curiosidad tremenda por ver en sus recuerdos qué le pasaba, pero temía desconcentrarme, así que sólo dejé pasar los recuerdos sin tomarle importancia. Aun así, alcancé a ver destellos muy curiosos, como el hecho de que en realidad me mintió y nunca fue al doctor.

Después de calibrar los hemisferios y prepararnos para ir hasta el Kaiju, sentí una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, en mi lado derecho, fue sólo un segundo, pero el dolor no era mío, sino de él.

"_Me has mentido… ¿Qué te pasa?" _Le pregunté.

"_¿Te parece un buen momento para hablar de eso?"_ Él tenía razón, no era el mejor momento. _"Te lo contaré todo después, ¿sí?"_

"_Terminando la batalla lo veré yo misma, no ocupas contarme nada"_ Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

–_Kaiju nivel 3, tiene un tamaño grande pero aun así es muy veloz_– Nos habló Miguel. –_Andrómeda, procuren no usar las turbinas… Eh… Héctor, tus niveles están un poco bajos, ¿todo en orden?_

No era sólo cosa mía, incluso el sistema lo registraba. –Debe ser por el cansancio, pero sí, todo en orden.

Cuando llegamos no lo vimos cerca, pero el radar indicaba que estaba por nuestros alrededores. Venía nadando de manera frontal hacia nosotros, se detuvo y se paró a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Era muy grande, muy robusto, con manos delgadas y dos colas, su aspecto era pesado, pero era sumamente veloz.

–_Hoy toca pescar uno grande, ¿eh?_ – Habló Josué. –_Nos adelantaremos, ustedes pueden observar el espectáculo._

Corrieron hacia él y nosotros los seguimos de cerca. Big Boxer embistió al Kaiju y sólo lo hizo retroceder muy pocos metros, éste tomó al Jaeger del brazo y tiró de él, para derribarlo; ellos lo golpearon en la cara con el puño izquierdo, haciendo que los soltara.

"_Cargaré el cañón, sólo por si las dudas"_ Dijo Héctor y yo asentí. Era mejor estar preparados, ya que el cañón tardaba un poco.

El Kaiju nos miró, como si supiera que estábamos reuniendo energía y se movió hacia nosotros, nadó tan rápido que en dos segundos ya estaba sobre nosotros mordiendo el brazo derecho.

–¡Aargh! – Se quejó mi compañero. –¡¿Por qué dejó de pelear y vino tras nosotros?!

Big Boxer tiró de la cola del Kaiju para separarlo de nosotros, mientras que yo golpeaba su cabeza, pero parecía que no tenía efecto sobre él. ¿Los golpes comunes ya no servían?

–_Le cortaremos la cola por habernos ignorado_– Activaron su refrigerante y congelaron aquella extremidad, para después romperla con mucha facilidad. Esto hizo enojar al Kaiju y arrancó la mitad de nuestro brazo derecho de un jalón.

Héctor gritó apretando sus dientes, y yo sentí, por un momento, mi cuerpo pesado y una punzada en la cabeza, que vino acompañada de un ligero mareo. –_¡Se están desacoplando, Andrómeda!_ – Nos avisó Miguel. –_Héctor, tus niveles cada vez están más bajos, ¡por alguna razón no estás en condiciones de pilotar!_

–¡Te dije que estoy bien! – Gritó y el dolor de cabeza desapareció. _"Mierda, la hemorragia de nuevo…"_ Pensó involuntariamente. Yo voltee a verlo, pero no pude ver nada, aun así, sabía que su nariz sangraba de nuevo.

–_¿Están bien?_ – Preguntó Edwin mientras ellos forcejeaban con el Kaiju.

–S-Sí… o eso creo– Respondí.

Big Boxer fue arrojado y se estrelló contra nosotros, haciéndonos caer bruscamente. –_Ese malparido está dando buena batalla_– Habló Josué con voz seria, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente para detener el siguiente ataque. Nosotros nos incorporamos después, siendo un poco más lentos.

Si Héctor se encontraba mal como para pilotar, entonces debíamos acabar rápido con esto, pero nos dijeron que no usáramos las turbinas.

"_No tenemos más opción, usémoslas"_ Comenzó a presionar los botones de su lado, y yo lo seguí.

–Aguanten un poco– Les hablé a los costarricenses. –Usaremos las turbinas para acabarlo, necesitamos que carguen.

El Kaiju los golpeó con su otra cola y les dio la espalda, para dirigirse hacia nosotros de nuevo. Nos quedamos impávidos al verlo nadar velozmente en nuestra dirección, no teníamos como defendernos y las turbinas apenas habían comenzado a cargar. Trató de darnos un cabezazo, pero lo bloquee con mi brazo, inmediatamente, el Kaiju penetró el pecho con su mano izquierda, para ser más exactos, destrozó la turbina derecha. Héctor gritó de nuevo y dejó caer su cuerpo, el cual hubiera ido a dar hasta el suelo de no ser porque estábamos atados. Justo después de eso, mi compañero me mostró rápidamente unos recuerdos. La nariz le sangraba con más frecuencia de la que me di cuenta, él no fue al doctor porque ya sabía lo que le dirían, sabía que no lo dejarían subirse al Jaeger de nuevo, era consciente del daño que recibía cada que se enlazaba.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a mí, ahora muchísimo más fuerte que antes, y un zumbido me aturdió, también sentí mi cuerpo como de plomo, era incapaz de moverme, no podía mover ni un solo dedo, y un mareo se hizo presente. Escuchaba voces, muy lejanas, estaban distorsionadas, así que no entendía que decían.

–_Héctor está en niveles críticos, y la energía de Andrómeda está muy baja. ¡Se han desacoplado!_

–_¡Héctor, Karina! ¡Respondan!_

El otro Jaeger abrazó al Kaiju como pudo y ambos cayeron al agua, activaron su refrigerante restante y pudieron congelar el brazo derecho de la criatura, para después romperlo, pero al mismo tiempo, el brazo izquierdo del Jaeger fue desprendido también.

–_Héctor no muestra signos vitales, en el mejor de los casos habría entrado en coma…_ _Pero si no sacan a Karina de ahí, sufrirá lo mismo que Demian._

"_¿Héctor? … Responde… Vamos, responde…" _Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, dejándolas completamente mojadas. _"Responde… Me lo prometiste… dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado…"_ Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. _"Háblame… Hazlo…"_

Mientras yo estaba ajena a la situación fuera del Conn-Pod, Big Boxer luchaba ferozmente para acabar con el Kaiju, pero ya no tenían nada más que pudieran usar en su contra, y los golpes no le hacían mucho daño. De nuevo nos veíamos envueltos en una situación de tensión.

–_No podemos… solos…_– Se quejó Edwin. Voltee al frente y vi que el Kaiju estaba desprendiendo el otro brazo del Jaeger y tenía rodeada su cabeza con la cola.

"_No… no de nuevo… No quiero que nadie más muera…"_ Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logré mover mis dedos y disparar las turbinas. No le di en la cabeza, pero si alcancé a cortar su cola, dejando la cabeza del Jaeger libre. La energía se bajó, pero automáticamente se activó la de reserva.

–_¡Huye si puedes! ¡Anda!_ – Esa fue la voz de Josué.

–No… no debo hacerlo…– Susurré en voz baja, así que no sabía si ellos me habían escuchado, y además no podía mover mis piernas. –Yo mataré al Kaiju… ¡Tengo que! – Moviéndome con un poco más de libertad, volví a activar las turbinas.

El Kaiju vino hacia mí y me embistió, pero logré mantenerme de pie, aun así, mordió mi brazo y me provocó una descarga eléctrica en él. Podía sentir más dolor del normal, ahora sólo era yo, ya no compartía el dolor con Héctor, así que todo se había maximizado. Cuando arrancó el brazo, sentía que me desmayaría, pero no fue así, sólo he quedado mareada y el zumbido regresó a mis oídos.

Big Boxer se acercó, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Kaiju le enterró el brazo en el Conn-Pod, haciéndolo estallar. Vi como el Jaeger se desplomaba en cámara lenta, cayendo de rodillas y después hundiéndose completamente. _"No… ustedes no… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! … Esto no… esto es… es un mal sueño… Por favor, que sólo sea eso… No puede estar sucediendo…"_

Después volteó conmigo y lanzó un zarpazo hacia la cabeza de mi Jaeger, yo retrocedí rápidamente pero aun así arrancó un poco de la parte de enfrente, dejándome vulnerable. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y sentí que estaba viendo a la muerte. Sus ojos, tan carentes de emoción, y los míos, llenos de lágrimas. Estaba aterrada, esa era la verdad, ahora estaba completamente sola y el Kaiju todavía tenía muchas energías para combatir. Mi cuerpo temblaba del terror, mi corazón se había acelerado. _"Un último intento… sólo uno más…"_ El monstruo me mordió el hombro y comenzó a rasgar el pecho, ese sonido del metal siendo raspado por sus garras resonaba en mis oídos.

Me arrancó el hombro y mordió el otro. No estaba en una buena posición para disparar las turbinas, no sabía si podría darle o no, pero quería arriesgarme.

–_¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¡Si lo haces te quedarás sin energía y no podrás moverte más! ¡Quedarás vulnerable!_ – Gritó Miguel con voz desesperada.

"_¿Y? He prometido anteriormente que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance… Así que lo haré" _Preferí no responderle.

–_Aquí Quetzalcóatl, arribando a la zona_– Una voz que nunca había escuchado habló. No lo había notado, pero otro Jaeger había llegado, uno que no conocía.

–_¡Aguanten, camaradas! La caballería va en su apoyo_– El tono de su voz era entre jovial y seria.

–_Si sobreviven les cocinamos algo rico y les invitamos unas cervezas bien heladas_– Habló el otro, con voz más gruesa que la anterior. –_Digo, si quieren… si no, ya veremos_– Ninguno parecía tomarse la situación en serio.

"_Han llegado demasiado tarde"_ Pensé irritada.

–_Muy bien_– Habló la voz más delgada. –_Atacaremos con las lanzas, pero déjame apuntar a mí, que tú no la haces con las trayectorias_.

Mientras ellos debatían cómo atacar, yo disparé las turbinas, logrando quemar sólo un costado del Kaiju, pero quedándome sin energía para más. El Conn-Pod prendió una luz roja parpadeante, lo que indicaba el estado crítico de la energía.

"_No lo maté…" _Más lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. _"Después de todo… no logré salvarlos…"_ Una lanza atravesó el lomo de la bestia, y ésta se desvió en dirección hacia el nuevo Jaeger.

–_Déjenoslo a nosotros_– Habló la voz gruesa. –_Los mantendremos a salvo._

Ellos me irritaban, el hablar tan a la ligera, siendo ajenos a lo que había sucedido momentos previos. Corté la comunicación y segundos después, el Conn-Pod se apagó. Me quité el casco y me paré, mis piernas se sentían muy débiles y seguían temblando así que caí de rodillas, pero me puse de pie sujetándome de los aparados que había cerca, hasta llegar con Héctor. Lo tomé del casco con ambas manos y lo levanté para ver su rostro. Su piel estaba completamente pálida, su nariz sangraba y el único color que tenían sus labios era el de la sangre que pasaba por ellos. Pegué mi frente con el casco.

–Me lo habías prometido… Lo hiciste…– Hablaba con un hilo de voz a causa del nudo en mi garganta. –No… tú no… por favor…– Me puse a llorar con todo y quejidos, sabía que nadie me escucharía. –D-Despierta…– Lo abracé. –No me dejes… Te… te necesito… ¡Hay muchas cosas que no pude decirte! Despierta…– El rugido del Kaiju me hizo voltear en su dirección alarmada y sólo vi como su cuerpo iba cayendo… Pero estaba demasiado cerca, así que su cabeza golpeó las piernas del Jaeger, lo que hizo que el Conn-Pod se sacudiera violentamente, y como no estaba sujeta a nada, salí volando y me estrellé con la pared, sentí un dolor muy agudo en todo mi cuerpo.

"_Héctor…" _Después de eso, todo se volvió negro y apacible, no podía ver ni oír nada, tampoco sentía dolor, mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, casi sentía que estaba volando. Entonces, sólo por unos momentos, sentí mi cuerpo cálido, como cuando Héctor me abrazaba.

¿Así se sentía morir? Era demasiado relajante, al fin podría descansar.

* * *

_Uy, me ha quedado bastante largo xD Planeaba hacerlo más corto, pero me agarró un poco la inspiración._

_Aquí termina la primera parte, ya en la siguiente irán apareciendo los de la película. ¡Sií, lo que todo mundo esperaba! xD_

_En el siguiente capítulo se explicará a más detalle quienes son los pilotos de Quetzalcóatl. Pero mientras he de explicar que son personajes tomados de otra historia escrita por PERKONMEZ, de nombre "Antes del Declive". Por si gustan pasar a leerla (:_

_Un saludo a todos!_


	12. (Segunda parte) Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Esto era relajante, no sentía dolor, mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, como si estuviera acostada en una suave nube. El único problema es que todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, no sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos, y me sentía sola, sentía una profunda tristeza en mi pecho, pero no sabía la razón.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja encantado. Ven, toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible oscuridad…_

¿Qué era eso que escuchaba en la lejanía? ¿Una canción? Sonaba muy delicadamente, yo la conocía… Quería saber de dónde provenía, pero no había rastros de nada en aquel lugar.

…_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar, si me das tu mano te llevaré, a un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad…_

Sí… la recuerdo… Hace muchos años Héctor me había dedicado esa canción. En aquellos tiempos era demasiado común dedicarle esa canción a alguien que te gustara o consideraras especial. La melodía acariciaba mi oído, pero la tristeza crecía, sentía ganas de llorar…

…_Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aún no te intereso. Ven, toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscuridad…_

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentirse caliente, la tranquilidad de hace momentos se fue, la oscuridad se volvió aplastaste, mi pecho me ardía, mi cabeza dolía, como si quisiera partirse en dos. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a asustarme, tenía miedo.

"_¡Oye! ¡Despierta!"_ Una voz poco conocida me llamaba desde lejos. _"No quiero que nuestra misión termine en fracaso, anda"_ La voz comenzó a acercarse, otras voces también y unos ruidos extraños.

Una luz me encegueció, parpadee varias veces, pero seguía sin poder enfocar bien, sólo veía mucha luz y unas sombras que no podía distinguir; mi cuerpo se sentía muy débil, todo me dolía horrible, sobre todo la cabeza, las punzadas eran muy fuertes. El sonido que había en aquel lugar me lastimaba los oídos, quería que todos se callaran, quería que los sonidos que no podía identificar se detuvieran, pero parecía que cada vez iban en aumento. Las sombras hablaban, pero no entendía lo que decían, no importaba a donde volteara, mis ojos estaban muy débiles como para poder ver bien.

Mi pierna izquierda comenzó a quemarme, quería poner mis manos sobre ella, ver por qué me dolía, pero alguien me lo ha impedido, y casi instantáneamente, un ligero dolor en mi brazo derecho. Sentía como un líquido que había entrado recorría todo mi brazo hasta perderse; poco tiempo después, me sentía mejor… o quizá peor, pero al menos ahora podía ver y entender lo que decían las personas.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Jorge con expresión asustada. Yo no respondí, sólo lo observé. Jorge, Miguel, dos personas que no conocía y el doctor. Todos ellos me miraban con cara de preocupación.

Yo me cohibí de tener tantas miradas sobre mí. Quise tocar mi nariz, pero un aparato me cubría la mitad de mi cara, me brindaba oxígeno; inhalé profundamente, como si tuviera tiempo sin respirar, y después exhalé ruidosamente. Tenía aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo… era casi igual que con Demian, reconocía esos sonidos de cuando él había estado en la enfermería. Pero había algo diferente, mi pierna izquierda, no podía moverla.

–¿Puedes escucharme? – El doctor habló con voz suave, tomando asiento al lado de mi cama.

Voltee a verlo y asentí lentamente. –¿Por qué…– Una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me interrumpió.

–Es normal que te duela la cabeza– Habló el doctor. –Ha pasado muy poco desde que recibiste la carga neuronal.

–¿Por qué… sigo… viva? – Sentía que me faltaba el aire, y me ardían un poco los pulmones, también estaba mareada, quizá por el dolor de cabeza.

–Porque cumplimos con nuestra misión– Una voz un poco gruesa se elevó, voltee a verlo y fue uno de los dos chicos que no conocía, tenía cabello negro ligeramente largo, delgado y un poco más bajo de estatura que el otro chico.

–¿Misión? – Repetí.

–Afirmativo, nosotros... – Hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a su compañero. –Quizá debamos presentarnos– Sonrió. –Mi nombre es Juan Meza.

–Yo soy Armando Meza, pero me dicen Mando– Su voz era más gruesa y ronca que la de su hermano.

–Somos los pilotos de Quetzalcóatl, fuimos enviados como refuerzos– Abrazó a su hermano por el cuello teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa.

–¿Qué… p-pasó? – Pregunté. Sentía que una nube opacaba mi mente, era como si un pedazo de mis recuerdos faltara.

Todos voltearon a verse y al final fue Miguel quien decidió hablar. –Verás… después de que activaste por segunda vez las turbinas, te quedaste sin energía y, aparentemente, te has soltado, para cuando Quetzalcóatl acabó con el Kaiju, éste cayó cerca de ti y golpeó las piernas de Andrómeda, haciéndolos caer. Al no estar sujeta a nada, has salido volando hasta golpearte con alguna pared. Tu casco se ha roto y tragaste mucha agua– Eso explicaba el dolor en mis pulmones. –Además de que… te has fracturado el fémur de la pierna izquierda. –Al escuchar eso toqué mi pierna y efectivamente tenía puesto un yeso. –Quetzalcóatl los ha sacado del agua y… bueno, te han operado. Estuviste a punto de morir dos veces, pero lograron resucitarte.

"_Así que los hermanos Meza me han salvado… después de que dije que me irritaban… Quizá debería estar agradecida con ellos… O quizá debería molestarme porque no me dejaron descansar en paz…"_

Comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido, aquellas imágenes se reproducían en mi mente como película, me hacían sentir nerviosa, podía sentir el miedo de nuevo. No era el miedo a morir, sino el miedo de estar sola, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a alguien.

Un leve dolor en mi corazón se hizo presente, seguido de un dolor de cabeza. Llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho y presioné un poco, intentando calmar el dolor. –¿Qué… qué fue… de él? – No creía que fuera necesario especificar.

Todos bajaron la mirada. Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. _"No, no es verdad…"_

–Deberías saberlo… él… su corazón se detuvo mientras aun estaba en el Conn-Pod– Notificó Miguel.

Sí, lo sabía, ya recordaba todo. Su pálido rostro inexpresivo… las últimas palabras que me dijo por medio del enlace… Y a pesar de eso, todavía no me lo podía creer. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, un profundo sueño me atrapó, no sé qué pasó, pero al abrir mis ojos de nuevo sólo vi a alguien en la habitación, sentado al lado volteando a ver hacia la puerta, con su celular en mano reproduciendo música.

–Esa canción– Hablé mejor de lo que esperé, mi garganta estaba algo ronca, pero no me faltaba aire para hablar. Él volteó a verme sorprendido, pues no se había percatado que estaba despierta.

Quitó la canción. –Perdón, ¿te desperté? – Por su voz tan ronca, asumí que era Armando.

Yo negué con la cabeza. –Me gusta esa canción… Me recuerda mucho a alguien con quien solía pasar mucho tiempo…– Una triste sonrisa se hizo presente.

Él no preguntó nada al respecto, quizá entendía a quien me refería. –Eh… sí, la canción ya tiene sus años, pero también me gusta. Sobre todo el inicio, ya sabes, _tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja encantado_– Canturreó y luego hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no había afinado mucho. Volteó a verme y sonrió avergonzado, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

Él lo pensó y volteó a ver su celular. –Al menos un día… O eso creo.

Un día… eso era demasiado tiempo, y yo sólo había sentido que habían pasado unas pocas horas. –¿Dónde está el mariscal?

–Eh…– Ha rascado su cabeza. –Creo que en su oficina. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

Yo asentí. –Te lo agradecería mucho.

Él ha salido de la habitación y me he quedado sola. Tardó al menos unos tres minutos en ir y regresar con él; Armando se quedó un poco más atrás, y el Mariscal se sentó en la silla que había al lado de mi cama.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó con voz suave y se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

–Mejor… Al menos ya no me duele tanto la cabeza– Él asintió lentamente. –¿En qué condiciones quedó Andrómeda?

Él levantó una ceja. –Quedó destrozado… Tendría que ser reconstruido completamente de la cintura para arriba…

Yo suspiré. Era una lástima, poco a poco nos quedábamos sin Jaegers, pilotos sobraban, pero faltaban mechas, y fabricarlos tomaba mucho tiempo. –Lamento no haber podido hacer un mejor trabajo…

–No, no. No digas eso– Ha negado con la cabeza. –Has hecho lo que podías. Durante todo el tiempo como piloto, tuviste muchas victorias, eso demuestra que eres buena. Los Kaijus cada vez venían más grandes y fuertes… Así que no te culpes de nada.

Y quizá el tenía razón, hice todo lo que pude en aquel momento, pero aun así me sentía mal, si hubiera tenido una estrategia… Pero el hubiera no existe.

–Quiero ver a Héctor…

Se quedó quieto, desvió un poco la mirada. –Eso… no creo que se pueda…

–¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde está? – Él no respondió, y tampoco me miraba. –Necesito verlo… una última vez… Por favor… Debo… debo ir a su… funeral– Eso era algo que no esperaba decir nunca.

–No puedes salir de la cama… No debes moverte, o tardarás más en recuperarte.

–No me lo voy a perdonar si no puedo verlo una última vez… ¡Debe haber una manera! Por favor, mariscal…– Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y un nudo en mi garganta se formó.

Él se levantó del asiento. –Veré qué puedo hacer… No te prometo nada– Salió de la habitación sin volverme a mirar.

En la entrada estaban Armando y Juan viéndome, pero cuando voltee a verlos, ellos desviaron la mirada.

Sentía que algo había cambiado en mí, y suponía que era normal, ya que la mayoría de mis allegados habían muerto de maneras horribles, y prácticamente ante mis ojos. ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? No podía siguiera moverme, y tampoco tenía a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de mí. Estaba sola, y tenía que vivir con eso.

Luego de unas horas, en las que estuve hundida en mis pensamientos, regresó el mariscal. Entró lentamente.

–He logrado… que puedas verlo por última vez– Tragó saliva. –Sólo espero… que esto no te dañe ya sea psicológicamente o físicamente.

"_Demasiado tarde, mariscal" Pensé. _

Ha ido a la puerta y le habló a alguien, dos hombres han entrado en la habitación empujando… un ataúd. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. He escuchado pasos que salieron fuera de la habitación.

–Te dejaré un momento a solas…– Dijo el mariscal y también salió, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.

Yo esperé unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados, por una parte no quería abrirlos, no quería verlo así, pero por otro lado, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, no quería que mi último recuerdo de él fuera verlo con su cara pálida y sangrando.

Al final, me decidí a abrirlos, voltee al techo, respiré profundamente y voltee a mi derecha. El ataúd tenía una ventana abierta, me senté en la cama y me incliné hacia él. Un vidrio transparente me impedía tocarlo, pero podía verlo perfectamente, como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros. Tenía un rostro relajado, parecía que estaba durmiendo, no se veía pálido, no había rastros de sangre en ningún lado, se veía como siempre. Casi sentía que estaba a punto de sonreírme, parecía que despertaría y me abrazaría como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía llorando. He tallado el vidrio, queriendo acariciar sus mejillas, mis lágrimas cayeron y no podía detenerlas.

–Lo lamento tanto…– Mi voz se había quebrado. –Esto… no debió pasarte a ti…– He recostado mi cabeza sobre la caja. –Sé que… no me dijiste nada para… no preocuparme, sé que tú… querías seguir luchando… sin importar lo que te sucediera… Querías acabar con esto… y ahora… yo soy incapaz… no tengo la fuerza necesaria… Te he fallado… perdóname…– No quería que nadie me escuchaba llorar, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por calmar mis quejidos.

Héctor me mostró en el enlace lo que le sucedía. Él tenía una enfermedad desde pequeño, algo en las neuronas, pero aquella enfermedad estaba dormida, así que no era ningún peligro para él, de hecho, nadie sabía de ella, ni él mismo. La primera vez que le sangró la nariz, fue después de la tragedia con White Hunter, en una de las salidas que hizo a Mazatlán, con la excusa de ir a visitar a su familia, fue con un médico y se hizo unos estudios; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la enfermedad. El médico que le dijo que el uso constante del Enlace, había provocado que la enfermedad despertara y avanzara, y que si seguía exponiéndome, los daños serían irreparables. Pero él no quiso detenerse.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando ahí encima, no podía calmarme, cada lágrima me dolía y me recordaba que estaba sola. Sé que Héctor no habría querido que reaccionara así, si él me viera ahora, se sentiría triste, y no quería que fuera así, pero tampoco podía sólo verlo y olvidarme de todo.

Luego de quitarme de ahí y que mis lágrimas dejaran de salir, sólo mi cuerpo se movía por los ligeros espasmos del llanto. El mariscal tocó la puerta y entró, viéndome con los ojos y la nariz roja.

–Debo… llevármelo…– Yo desvié la mirada y ellos salieron.

Días después, me avisaron que Juan y Armando serían los nuevos pilotos que se quedarían en el Shatterdome, cuidando la costa de Sinaloa. Parecían ser buenas personas, y buenos pilotos también, se llevaban muy bien y constantemente los había visto reír. Los envidiaba, ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Luego, fui trasladada a un hospital más grande, en donde estuve por seis meses encamada, como en mi casa no había nadie que me cuidara, me han dejado internada. Después, pasé a estar en silla de rueda por otros seis meses. Todo aquel año había sido un martirio, nadie en aquel hospital me había visto reír. Me dolía no poder ir a visitar a mis compañeros caídos, no poder hacer nada por mi cuenta, estar fuera de mi casa, no ver a nadie conocido.

Después de la silla de ruedas, me dieron una andadora con ruedas, comencé a caminar poco a poco, no tenía nada de fuerza en mis piernas, me cansaba con mucha facilidad. Meses después, comencé a usar muletas, era la primera vez que las usaba, eran muy incómodas. Para este entonces, ya había regresado a mi casa, en la cual sólo estaba yo, pero no me molestaba, ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola.

Después de dos largos años de recuperación, comencé a caminar por mi cuenta, y aun no podía hacerlo normal, porque cojeaba un poco, mis piernas fueron adquiriendo fuerza, lentamente. Me tomó otros tres meses poder comenzar a correr, pero mi condición era pésima, tanto en fuerza como en resistencia. Al ya no quedarme nada, sólo me concentré en recuperarme cuanto antes, era mi única meta por ahora.

Cinco años habían pasado ya, iba todos los días al panteón y solía pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo ahí. Era un lugar muy bonito, con muchas áreas verdes y flores de todos los colores, me relajaba estar ahí, y era el único lugar en donde no me sentía sola. Cayendo la noche, regresé a mi casa, hacía mucho calor, así que tomé una ducha. Al salir de ella, alguien tocó mi puerta. Era muy extraño, ya que en todo este tiempo no había recibido visitas de nadie.

Abrí la puerta, con desconfianza, y vi al mariscal Bustamante, junto con dos personas. El señor detrás de él era alto y moreno, con cabello muy corto y ropa de traje oscura, y más atrás, había una chica con rasgos asiáticos, cabello corto y ropa oscura también. ¿Por qué el mariscal estaba aquí? ¿Quiénes eran las personas detrás de él?

–Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Nos dejarías pasar? – Preguntó con voz suave pero rostro serio.

Había comenzado a sentirme nerviosa, pero aun así, los invité a pasar.

* * *

_Hola, saludos a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia._

_Sé que dije que ya saldrían los personajes de la película, planeaba que este capítulo fuera más largo, pero justo ahora tengo un viaje escolar y... no sabía que hacer la maleta me tomara tanto tiempo, lo siento D:_

_Volveré dentro de dos semanas, así que... hasta entonces escribiré capítulo nuevo._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Se aceptan sugerencias xD_

_Saludos a todos!_


	13. (Segunda parte) Capítulo 13

_**Glosario; **_**Sensei:** Significa "maestro" en japonés. Así es como Mako se refiere a Stacker Pentecost.

**Nota:** En el capítulo pasado, si recuerdan, dije que habían transcurrido 3 años y medio, pero fue un error. Ya lo he corregido(por si lo leen después y no encuentran el "3 años y medio"), han sido casi 5 años los que pasaron. Que si no, no me daba con las fechas xD

* * *

Capítulo 13

Han entrado y les he indicado dónde podían sentarse, yo cerré la puerta y luego los seguí. El moreno y la asiática se sentaron juntos en un sofá, el mariscal Bustamante en otro sofá justo enfrente, y yo tenía la opción de sentarme con él o en un sillón individual. Opté por el individual.

Al inicio hubo un breve silencio en lo que nos acomodábamos en la sala, todos teníamos posturas muy rectas y expresiones muy rígidas. Bustamante aclaró su garganta y volteó a verme. Yo ya tenía mi mirada sobre él.

–Bueno, primeramente… Dime, ¿cómo has estado? – Su voz no sonaba tan gruesa como cuando estábamos en el Shatterdome, incluso, hasta mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Lo pensé un poco antes de responder. La verdad es que, a pesar de que ya me había recuperado, no sentía que me estuviera yendo bien, pero tampoco quería admitirlo delante de él. –…Mejor, gracias– No di más detalles y fui cortante.

Él entendió que no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, así que sólo asintió. –Es bueno escucharlo… En fin– Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. –Hay dos personas a las que quiero presentarte– Estiró su mano hacia el moreno. –Él es Stacker Pentecost, el mariscal del Shatterdome en Hong Kong.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. –Mucho gusto, Saavedra… He escuchado mucho de ti por parte de Bustamante– Habló en inglés, y por suerte pude entenderlo, quizá se debía a que había hablado de una manera clara y pausada, sin pegar las palabras. Sabía inglés, pero no estaba muy familiarizada, Demian me había dado algunas clases y solía practicar con él, pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo estudiaba. Me tendió la mano.

Correspondí el saludo. –Espero hayan sido cosas buenas, al menos– Susurré en su idioma y él asintió a mi comentario. Después volvió a su asiento.

–Y ella es Mako Mori– Sólo hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. –¿Te das una idea de para qué estamos aquí?

Suspiré. –Más o menos… espero equivocarme.

El mariscal Pentecost se acomodó en el sillón, y se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, colocando sus codos sobre sus muslos y entrelazando sus dedos. –Seré breve y claro, ¿de acuerdo? – Yo asentí. –El tiempo se nos está acabando, estoy reuniendo a cuanto piloto quede, y te necesito.

Creí que estaba bromeando, esperaba que se echara a reír luego de decir aquello, pero no, nadie lo hizo. –¿Es en serio? – Hablé finalmente. –Escuché rumores que decían que el programa Jaeger se había descontinuado y ahora el _muro de la vida_ era la última esperanza.

–¿Crees que ese muro será suficiente para detenerlos? – Preguntó Pentecost clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Me he sentido algo intimidada, así que he volteado hacia otro lado.

–Sinceramente, me parece una idea absurda, están subestimando a los Kaijus.

–Es por eso que te necesito.

–No me necesita… Hay más pilotos en el mundo, y mejores que yo… Además, mi Jaeger quedó destrozado y…– Sacudí un poco mi cabeza al recordar aquella última batalla.

–Los Kaijus cada vez son más fuertes, poco a poco los Jaegers van cayendo… pero es porque pelean solos, es porque no tuvieron a alguien que los respaldara… Si peleamos juntos, podremos contra cualquier Kaiju, es por eso que necesito a todos los pilotos que pueda– Explicó con voz suave. –Tenemos dos Jaegers en construcción, me gustaría que pilotaras uno de ellos.

Mi excusa de que no tenía Jaeger se había esfumado, ahora debía buscar otra manera de decirle que no sin que suene tan ruda. –No creo que esté comprendiendo mi situación…

–Claro que la comprendo… Sé bien la razón por la cual no quieres subir de nuevo a un Jaeger.

–En ese caso, no creo que haya nada más por agregar, señor– Me levanté de mi asiento.

El moreno nunca apartó su vista de mí. –Eres egoísta… Sólo piensas en tus sentimientos, pero no piensas en la vida de todas las personas sobre la tierra…– También se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a mí. Era una persona muy alta, así que me hizo sentir pequeña a su lado, y la forma tan penetrante con la que me miraba, me hacía encogerme aun más. –Hay personas que quieren unirse a esta batalla, pero no todos son compatibles para enlazarse con un Jaeger, y tú que sí lo eres y puedes hacer algo para cambiar esta situación… no quieres, ¿por qué? Sólo porque tu compañero ya no está contigo…

Apreté mis puños y mi mandíbula, evitando decir algún comentario desagradable. Sólo respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. –No voy a conectarme con otra persona, ¿entiende? No puedo hacerlo… simplemente no puedo.

–No te será tan difícil, ya tienes experiencia, sólo debes dejar tu egoísmo.

–¡¿Acaso no entiende mi inglés?! – He alzado la voz y me he parado firme, tratando de verme un poco más alta. –¡No puedo hacerlo! Conectarme con otra persona que no sea Héctor es… ¡Urgh! – Le he dado la espalda, ocultando mis ojos de los demás. –No podría perdonarme si otro amigo… si otro compañero cae… Dije que los protegería… pero no pude hacerlo…– Tragué saliva, queriendo tragarme el nudo que había comenzado a formarse en mi garganta. –Si me subo de nuevo a un Jaeger, sucederá lo mismo… No se puede evitar– He tallado mis ojos para borrar las lágrimas.

Escuché un suspiro. –Asumo que necesitas algo de tiempo para pensarlo– Me giré hacia él para protestar, pero vi que se había alejado un poco de mí y estaba mirando a Mako. Hizo una señal con su cabeza y ella metió la mano en el maletín que traía y sacó dos sobres manila tamaño oficio; se acercó a mí y me los tendió, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

Me quedé unos tres segundos observando aquel paquete, después reaccioné y los recogí, también inclinando un poco mi cabeza. –¿Qué es? – Pregunté mientras observaba los sobres, buscando que tuvieran algún escrito por fuera que me diera una pista de qué era.

–Cuando los abras los sabrás– Respondió Pentecost. –Te daré un par de días para que pienses acerca de esta situación– Bustamante se levantó del sofá. –Después vendré de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño. –Creí que había sido clara…– Caminaron hacia la salida y los seguí.

–Gracias por atendernos, espero que elijas lo correcto– Se despidieron y se fueron.

Regresé a la sala y vi los sobres. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué había dentro y por qué creían que ver el contenido me haría cambiar de parecer. Los dejé sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Estando a oscuras y acostada sobre mi cama, comencé a dar vueltas sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

"_No quiero involucrarme de nuevo… ¿Qué diferencia habría si digo que no? Seguro que algún otro piloto podría suplirme"_ Pensé.

Bajé a tomar agua y miré el reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana y yo no había logrado dormir nada. Encendí la luz de la sala y tomé asiento en un sillón, recogí mi cabello con una liga y tomé un sobre. Lo tuve en mis manos sin abrirlo, sólo observándolo, hasta que suspiré y lo abrí. No tenía nada de lo que había imaginado.

Había fotografías y un CD. Tomé el otro sobre y lo abrí, en él había unas hojas con texto escrito a mano, parecía ser una carta. La carta inició muy formal, saludándome y deseándome buena salud, después me puso más al corriente de cómo estaba la situación con el programa Jaeger y los nuevos Kaijus de categoría 4.

"…_Sólo me resta decirte que en el otro sobre encontrarás más información acerca de lo que te he dicho, y además, habrá contenido que podría hacerte sentir melancólica, pero es necesario hacer esto. Este material sólo sería utilizado si no eras capaz de aceptar a la primera. Me disculpo de antemano por las imágenes que verás, pero es una situación crítica y debíamos recurrir a estas acciones._

_¿Has pensado en qué harían tus compañeros en tu lugar? Si ellos hubieran perdido a su co-piloto, ¿también se resignarían a no hacer nada más? ¿Se darían por vencidos? Los conocí a todos ellos, y estoy seguro de que ninguno se hubiera dado por vencido, ellos se levantarían sin importar cuantas veces cayeran. No eres la única que ha pasado por una situación así, Demian pasó por lo mismo, y escuché de otro piloto que perdió a su hermano. ¿Héctor estaría contento de verte así? ¿Qué hubiera hecho él si te hubiera perdido a ti?_

_Piensa un poco acerca de ello, tu participación en esto podría hacer la diferencia._

_Maximiliano Bustamante."_

Terminé de leer la carta y me dejó un mal sabor de boca.

"_¿Qué hubiera hecho él en mi lugar? ¿Qué piensa él de mí justo ahora?"_ Pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé la carta en la mesa para tomar las fotografías. Eran fotos que me había tomado con mis compañeros del Shatterdome. Bruce, Demian, Nicolás, Rita, Héctor, Josué y Edwin… Ver de nuevo sus rostros sonrientes, recordar aquellos momentos, me provocaban ganas de llorar, pero también me hacían sonreír. Fueron buenos momentos.

Tomé el CD y lo reproducí. Al inicio parecía una especie de documental sobre Kaijus y Jaegers, pero después, no sabía si sentir miedo o tristeza, pero las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Eran escenas… de las batallas en que mis amigos cayeron.

La primera fue cuando cayó Águila Medieval:

"_Teníamos al Kaiju sobre nosotros, rugiéndonos._ –_¡Chingada madre! ¡No, ustedes no!_ – _Gritó molesto Nicolás._ –_¡Pónganse de pie y aléjense!_ – _Dirigió su Jaeger hacia el Kaiju con lentitud, debido a lo dañado que estaban. Nosotros nos quitamos al Kaiju de encima con un puñetazo, y éste sólo nos rugió, para después girarse hacia Águila y dirigirse hacia ellos._ –_¡Andrómeda, escuchen!_ – _Habló con voz gruesa._ –_Retrocedan lo más que puedan, acabaremos con este Kaiju a como dé lugar_– _La bestia les brincó y desprendió el brazo derecho con suma facilidad._

–_¡Argh, Carajo!_ – _Se quejó Rita_. –_¡Pagarás por esto, estúpida cosa!_

–_¿Por qué debemos retroceder?_ – _Se escuchó mi voz. –¡Debemos ayudarles, eso debemos hacer! ¡A eso vinimos!_

–_¡Que no! ¡Hagan lo que les he dicho!_ – _Me gritó. Ahora le desprendieron el otro brazo._ –_Vayan… ¡Váyanse! N-No hay… tiempo…_

_Crash. Mordió la cabeza del Jaeger. Sus dientes traspasaron el Conn-pod. Un sonido gutural se escuchó, como si alguien hubiera vomitado. El Kaiju comenzó a desgarrar el pecho, arrancando trozos de metal._

–_Escuchen…_– _Fue casi un susurro_. –_Haremos estallar… esta cosa… así que…_– _Su voz sonaba débil._

–_Bruce… don't miss me…_– _Le habló Rita._ –_I don't… wanna see you… c-cry like… a lady…_– _Se escuchó cómo rió levemente._

–_**Ustedes… no dejen de luchar… hasta acabar c-con… todo esto**_– _El Kaiju mordió el hombro derecho._

–_**Es una promesa, hermano…**__– Habló Héctor. –Ahora dejémonos de cursilerías y acaba con esto– Su voz se quebró al final. –Ya nos encontraremos después…– Susurró. Escuchamos la risa de Nicolás y nada más._

_Águila explotó y descuartizó al Kaiju."_

Revivir esos momentos me hacía sentir impotente. Apreté mis puños.

Después siguió White Hunter:

"_El Kaiju bañó nuevamente de tinta oscura a White Hunter. Quiso abalanzarse sobre ellos pero Héctor le disparó en la garganta, el Kaiju chilló y sólo se detuvo dos segundos, para después continuar. –¡Maldición! – Se quejó mi compañero y disparó de nuevo, pero el tiro falló por muy poco._

_Cuando el Kaiju llegó hasta el Jaeger, arrancó con su mano izquierda la mano derecha del robot y con la derecha la mitad de la cabeza._ –_¡NOOO!_ – _Gritó Demian estrepitosamente, y esa fue la primera vez que su voz perdió aquella serenidad que la caracterizaba._ –_DAMN YOU!_

_Héctor disparó de nuevo mientras nos acercábamos a la escena, esta vez le dio en el hombro derecho y la criatura sólo golpeó de nuevo la cabeza del Jaeger y éste cayó al agua. –¡Demian! ¡Bruce! ¡Resistan! – He dicho._

_El último disparo del cañón dio de nuevo en la garganta. –¡Necesitamos las turbinas! ¡Rápido! – Habló con urgencia y comenzó a oprimir los botones correspondientes de su lado, y yo hice lo mismo con los míos._

–_I… can't… move…_– _Se escuchó la débil voz de Demian pero no se vio ningún movimiento del Jaeger, seguían bajo el agua._ –_**Ustedes… sigan luchando…"**_

_La escena se cortó, esta vez continuó siendo puro audio._

"–_Prométeme… algo– Susurró débilmente. –__**Dime… que no… dejarás de luchar… que harás todo… lo que esté a tu alcance… para poner fin… a esta pesadilla…**_

–_S-Sí… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… __**Lo prometo…**__– Se escuchó mi voz quebrada."_

Eso fue cuando Demian fue trasladado al hospital, nos lo dijo al pie del helicóptero. ¿Cómo fue que grabaron eso? Entiendo que las batallas las graben y las tengan en la base de datos pero… esa conversación no tenía por qué ser grabada.

La escena siguiente, como supuse, era sobre las últimas dos caídas. Al inicio permanecí con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando el escándalo, realmente no quería ver aquello, era el recuerdo más triste que tenía… pero... terminé abriendo los ojos:

"–_Héctor está en niveles críticos, y la energía de Andrómeda está muy baja. ¡Se han desacoplado!__ – Notificó Miguel._

–_¡Héctor, Karina! ¡Respondan!__ – Gritó Josué._

_Big Boxer abrazó al Kaiju como pudo y ambos cayeron al agua, activaron su refrigerante restante y pudieron congelar el brazo derecho de la criatura, para después romperlo, pero al mismo tiempo, el brazo izquierdo del Jaeger fue desprendido también._

–_Héctor no muestra signos vitales, en el mejor de los casos habría entrado en coma…_ _Pero si no sacan a Karina de ahí, sufrirá lo mismo que Demian._

_El Jaeger luchaba ferozmente para acabar con el Kaiju, pero ya no tenían nada más que pudieran usar en su contra, y los golpes no le hacían mucho daño. __El Kaiju estaba desprendiendo el otro brazo del Jaeger y tenía rodeada su cabeza con la cola._

–_No podemos… solos…_– _Se quejó Edwin. Las turbinas se dispararon y le cortaron la cola al Kaiju, dejando libre la cabeza del Jaeger._

–_**¡Huye si puedes! ¡Anda!**_ – _Esa fue la voz de Josué._

–_**No…**__**no debo hacerlo…**__– Susurré. –__**Yo mataré al Kaiju… ¡Tengo que!**__"_

He pausado el video para después quitarlo. Tuve suficiente, no quería ver más acerca de eso. Guardé el CD, las fotografías y la carta y los metí en un cajón al cual no solía acercarme mucho. Volví a la cama, esperando poder dormir un poco.

Dos días después, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, volvieron a tocar mi puerta. No quería abrir, tenía miedo de que fuera el mariscal Pentecost; no quería ir, pero él parecía estar decidido a llevarme a toda costa. Esperaron y volvieron a tocar. Me acerqué a la puerta, tenía toda la intención de sólo abrir, decirle al mariscal lo que tenía que decirle, y cerrar la puerta. Era algo muy grosero, pero no me quedaba de otra. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con una sorpresa.

–Tanto tiempo– Habló y me hizo sentir algo en el estómago. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos color jade y su sonrisa. No cabía duda, era él.

Me quedé un momento mirándolo, sin decir nada, y él tampoco dijo nada. –D… Demian… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – No podía creer que él estuviera aquí de nuevo.

–¿Es todo lo que dirás? – Se rió y me abrazó. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que recibí un abrazo. Estuvimos abrazados poco tiempo, después de eso lo invité a pasar.

Hablamos un rato sobre cómo le había ido, su recuperación, las cosas que había estado haciendo; luego hablamos sobre la situación crítica de los Jaegers.

–Dime la verdad– Le dije con voz seria. –¿El mariscal te dijo que vinieras a hablar conmigo? – Él negó con la cabeza. –¿Entonces?

–Es verdad que habló conmigo… De hecho, me quería para que pilotara un Jaeger, pero me he negado… Me comentó que vendrían a hacerte una visita– Yo asentí. –Sé que contigo el tema es más delicado, así que vine para ver cómo estabas.

–Es muy considerado de tu parte…– Sonreí a medias. –Yo también voy a negarme… No quiero conectar mi mente con otra persona– Bajé mi mirada.

–Hmm… Imaginé que te negarías…– Puso la palma de su mano sobre mi cabeza. –¿Entendiste lo último que te dije antes de que me fuera?

–Eh… sí. Según el movimiento de tus labios, creo que dijiste "No te rindas".

Él sonrió. –Sí, eso dije… Pero veo que tú ya te has rendido…

–¡Pero tú también te negaste! Si me pidieran formar un equipo contigo… probablemente aceptaría… ¡Porque eres tú! Te conozco, te tengo confianza… No sería empezar desde cero. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? – Comenté entusiasmada.

Negó con la cabeza. –No me negué porque quisiera… Realmente me gustaría ayudar, no me importaría compartir mis recuerdos con otra persona si con eso puedo evitar que destruyan el planeta… Pero es que no puedo– Su mirada se tornó un poco triste. –Mi cuerpo… digamos que ya no es tan saludable como solía serlo, el doctor me ha dicho que no puedo subirme de nuevo a un Jaeger…

Era muy inmadura al lado de Demian. Yo hacía berrinches porque no quería compartir de nuevo mis recuerdos con alguien, y a él no le importaría hacerlo… todo por proteger la tierra. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Todavía había personas a las que podía proteger…

Mientras tanto, en el Shatterdome en Hong Kong. El mariscal se encontraba en su oficina junto con Mako.

–¿Todavía no hay rastros de Raleigh Becket? – Preguntó el mariscal.

–No aún, _sensei_, pero pronto lo encontraremos. Cada vez hay menos lugares en dónde buscarlo– Miró unas hojas que tenía en sus manos.

–Necesito hablar con Herc… ya es hora de que lo reclute– Se levantó de su asiento. –¿Cuándo llegan los rusos?

–Sasha y Aleksis Kaidonovsky deberían estar aquí mañana temprano– Pentecost asintió. –Ah, y la reconstrucción de los dos Jaegers está por terminar, es probable que en unos días más ya estén en funcionamiento.

–Excelente. ¿Ya tienes a los candidatos para Saavedra?

Mako dudó antes de hablar. –¿En serio cree que vaya a venir? No parecía que fuera a aceptar.

–El plan A no funcionó… dejamos correr el plan B y mandamos al plan C… Debería venir, así que prepara a los candidatos– Caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana.

–Sensei… ¿Puedo incluirme en– Fue interrumpida.

–Mako, ya hablamos de esto varias veces…– Volteó a verla de reojo y vio que tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sus cejas caídas. No le gustaba verla así, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

Dos días después de la llegada de Demian, fui a visitar la tumba de Héctor, como ya era costumbre, mientras él iba a visitar la tumba de Bruce. Este era un cementerio especial, sólo era para los trabajadores en el programa Jaeger. Sorpresivamente, me topé con la madre de Héctor; muy pocas veces nos habíamos encontrado, y prefería no hacerlo, porque me sentía incómoda a su lado, a pesar de que ella no me culpaba por la muerte de su hijo. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación, después nos quedamos calladas por un tiempo y cuando ella se levantó para retirarse, volvió a hablar.

–El mariscal Bustamante me visitó…– Voltee a verla. –Me ha dicho que te necesitan de nuevo– Me sonrió. –No sé qué es lo que pienses de todo esto… Yo sinceramente estoy asustada, quizá tú también lo estés… Pero no deberíamos estarlo. Si hemos sobrevivido otros 5 años, tal vez es porque mi hijo nos está cuidando desde arriba– Buscó en su bolsa y sacó algo. Dentro de su mano había algo, lo acercó para dármelo; yo me levanté y estiré mis manos. Era un collar. Más precisamente, el collar militar que usaba Héctor. –A mi me ha traído suerte, y parece que ahora tú la necesitas más que yo.

–Oh… No debería aceptarlo… Sé que esto es muy valioso para usted– Ella me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hijo.

–Eres una chica muy valiente, sé que harás bien las cosas– Caminó hacia mí y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro. –Depositaré mi esperanza, y la de mi familia, en ti– Luego de eso se fue. Fui incapaz de decirle que aún no había tomado ninguna decisión.

Regresé a casa con un terrible peso sobre mis hombros. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Le he contado a Demian cómo me sentía al respecto, él actuó como mi psicólogo, me escuchó atentamente, no comentó nada sino hasta que terminé. Fue una larga y profunda plática.

Y después, el mariscal Pentecost vino en busca de su respuesta. No se la puse tan difícil y terminé aceptando, como él esperaba. Demian ha regresado a su casa y yo he dejado la mía. Aun tenía mis dudas en si realmente debería hacer esto o no, pero pensar que de todas maneras, si no aceptaba la propuesta del mariscal, iba a morir tarde o temprano, me hacía creer que estaba tomando una buena decisión.

Abordamos un helicóptero y nos dirigimos hacia el Shatterdome en Hong Kong.

* * *

_Gracias a quienes todavía siguen leyendo mi historia pese a mis retrasos. No sabía que me dejarían tanta tarea regresando del viaje xD_

_En fin, en este capítulo fui introduciendo un poco más a los personajes, pero ya en el próximo aparecerán bien (:_

_Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Es agradable saber qué les está pareciendo la historia._

_Un saludo a todos!_


End file.
